The Hidden
by girlwiththerednails
Summary: Title: The Hidden Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and nothing more. Made for fun, not profit. Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Horror, Mystery, Thriller, Angst Main Characters: Dean Winchester, Haley James Reoccurring Characters: Bobby Singer, Castiel, Jamie, Jessica Moore, Sam Winchester Trailer Summary: "Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth."
1. Chapter 1

The Hidden - Chapter One.

Title: The Hidden Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and nothing more. Made for fun, not profit.  
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Horror, Mystery, Thriller, Angst

Main Characters: Dean Winchester, Haley James

Reoccurring Characters: Bobby Singer, Castiel, Jamie, Jessica Moore, Sam Winchester

Trailer Summary: Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth.

**Chapter One: Time for Miracles**"

_And all the pandemonium and all the madness_  
_There comes a time where you fade to the blackness_  
_And when you're staring at that phone in your lap_  
_And you hoping but them people never call you back_  
_But that's just how the story unfolds_

"Go away." Haley murmured as she pressed her face in-between two soft pillows laced with snow-white cases.

"No! Wake up mama, it's my birthday!" Jamie giggled excitedly as he pounced on his mother's back trying to steal away her attention from her once peaceful slumber.

Haley removed the pillow that covered the back of her neck and unsmothered her face from the other. Haley turned her face as far as it would go so she could see Jamie's – her beautiful son – angelic face. "Oh, really? How old are you?"

"I'm 6!" Jamie shouted as his face lit up, knowing he has his mother's attention on the day he wanted it the most.

Haley gasped with a surprised expression covering her face. "Now wait a minute. That's impossible. You're not nearly tall enough to be 6 whole years old."

Jamie's face furrowed as he became annoyed with his mother's remark about his height. "You're mean. I take after Uncle Sam!"

Haley chuckled as she began to sit up properly so she could be face to face with her son. Haley took a minute to admire her son's glow. It still amazed her how much she loved him – never wanting to be separated from him; even just for a second was too long to her. "Yeah well, I'm allowed to be mean, I bought you big presents."

A soft squeal escaped Jamie's closed lips as he ambushed his mother with a tight hug and showered the silence with wholehearted laughter. "Eeee! I L-O-V-E YOU MAMA!"

Haley laughed with her son as she threw her arms around Jamie's body and embraced him before he ran off. "I love you too . Happy birthday buddy."

The touching moment between the two were interrupted by a fairly loud huff of a man outside the door of the bedroom. Jamie let go of his mother abruptly and sprung off the bed to see who it was. Since his father had left Jamie found it his responsibility to be the man of the house and make sure him and his mother were safe. Haley had already assumed who it was. None other than her surrogate father: Robert Singer. Haley was so used to having Bobby around she'd memorized every aspect of him – including the funny sounds he makes. "Grandpa Bobby!" Jamie tackled his exhausted grandfather with a loose but firm hug.

"Hey kid, how's the birthday boy?" Bobby huffed while an aged smile was stretching on his face.

"Heheh, fine Grandpa Bobby. You look worn, why so tried?" Jamie asked with curiosity brewing in his youthful eyes.

Bobby had a long story as to why he was tuckered out – hunting related, but he didn't wish to bore Jamie with that, or to get under Haley's skin, so he knelt down to Jamie's level and smirked. "Oh well you see, I've been chasing your gift all over town!"

Jamie perked up in an instant, entire body bursting with anxiousness. "Ooohh oooo what is it? What is it!? Can I have it now!?"

"Well now, that's up to your mother." Bobby said as he rose to his feet and placed his hands on his hips, glancing over at Haley. Haley's eyebrows kicked up as she saw the eager in Jamie's face and movements – afraid that if she doesn't agree he'll burst. "Oh please mama, please!" Jamie pleaded with Haley as he bounced up and down – barely able to contain himself.

Haley sighed and nodded. "Alright, go ahead."She knew all along it was hopeless to deny Jamie any request. Once you looked into those beautiful eyes, you were doomed forever.

Jamie sprang up like a firecracker that'd just been lit.  
Bobby chuckled, already anticipating the outcome and he whistled. In less than three seconds an adorable Golden Retriever puppy came rushing into the room eloquently. The puppy instinctively ran immediately towards Jamie and tackled him – knocking him on his back. The puppy attacked Jamie with kisses that made him giggle like no tomorrow. Jamie wrapped his arms around the dog and snuggled him, while looking up at Bobby. "Thank you SOO MUCH grandpa Bobby! I LOVE HIM!"

Bobby nodded with a satisfied smile, happy to pamper the kid anytime he got a chance. "So what do we call the little guy?" Bobby asked.

Jamie smiled softly as he patted his new best friend. "Dean." This grabbed Haley's attention in an instant. It sent an ache through her chest and made her face sink, sorrow filled. She was happy Jamie's back was to her face. "Just like daddy." Jamie murmured as he looked up at Bobby.

Bobby forced a smile as he looked at Jamie. "Your dad would be proud of you Jamie. Almost as much as I am." Jamie's face was once again bright - as if nothing were wrong. Bobby gave Jamie a devilish wink as he turned his attention to Haley. "As for you, get your butt out of bed."

Haley snapped out of her sadden state and threw a pillow at Bobby. "No. It's too early." Haley sunk into her other pillow, happy Bobby changed the subject. Bobby caught the pillow and threw it back to her, hitting Haley on the back. Haley grunted, annoyed. "It's 11 am idgit. You missed breakfast." Haley looked over to the clock on the nightstand, surprised by how late it actually was.

Jamie giggled. "Grandpa Bobby! You have to put a dollar in the 'idgit' jar!" Bobby scoffed. "Yeah yeah. That's just a clever way for you to make money isn't it?" Bobby accused.

Jamie shrugged as he started to walk out of the room with Dean the dog. "Kid's gotta have candy. I'ma take Dean out for a walk." Jamie's voice hollered as it trailed off. Bobby shook his head and darted out of the room , chasing after the boy. "You wait for me kid."

Haley smiled at the moment she shared with two of her boys. It had been a rough couple of months and Haley could still remember every single second of that day as if it just happened; so she was much appreciative for the small distraction.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?_  
_I could really use a wish right now _  
_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?_  
_I could really use a wish right now._

"Hey, it's me. It's Jamie's birthday today, I just thought you might want to wish him a happy birthday. Just..call me when you get this." Haley tried to keep her tone even, but she hasn't seen Sam in months. Not since that day. If it weren't for Bobby staying with her and Jamie every other day she wasn't sure if they could have made it through. Haley began to be pulled back into that darkness, but was thankfully yanked out by the cheering and clapping of the crowd outside her patio doors. Haley put on her everyday mask – a smile- and walked through the glass doors.

Haley's jaw fell open as she saw her best friend Jessica Moore helping to place the huge – lit cake on the table. Jess made her way over to Haley as all the kids surrounded Jamie and the cake, waiting for the candles to be blown out so they could have a piece. Haley pulled Jess into a loving hug.

"Don't forget to make a wish!" A cheerful husky voice called from afar as a tall slim man made his way through the crowd.

"UNCLE SAM!" Jamie exploded with joy, more than delighted to see his uncle once again. Jamie raced to his uncle and threw his arms around Sam's body. Sam – on his knees – embraced his nephew with a bright smile and tight hug. Haley perked up immediately at the sound of Sam's husky voice. Her eyes brighter than the sun, thrilled to see Sam in one piece. Jess' face sank a little at the sight of her boyfriend, both having been arguing the past little while.

"Haha! Hey there munchkin." Sam said as chuckles muffled his words. Sam stood up and patted Jamie's head and signaled towards the cake, knowing the other children were having a sugar withdrawal. Jamie bounced over to the cake and closed his eyes and puckered his face, ready to make his wish.

Sam moved over to Haley and Jess, guardedly, not sure of how either of them were going to greet him. Haley noted Sam's recoil and gave him a weak smile. She was pissed at him, but her anger could not out way the happiness from seeing him again. "I missed you, you giant goofball." Haley said as she moved toward Sam, arms open ready for a hug. Sam smiled with a light giggle and embraced his sister-in law.

"I missed you too Hales." Sam looked over to see Jess with her arms crossed and seemingly fighting against screaming at him. Sam nodded to her and gave her a real smile. Haley's eyes darted back and forth between Sam and Jessica's faces, knowing she wasn't in the loop on something. Before Haley could ask, the crowd began clapping and cheering, acknowledging Jamie blowing out the candles on his birthday cake.

"Yay!" Sam and Jess said together, clapping. Bobby began cutting the cake into pieces and passing them along , children first and adults last. Bobby looked up to Jamie, noming on his big piece of cookie cake. "So what did you wish for?" Bobby asked while slivering out a fair sized piece of cake for himself.

"Not supposed to tell, or else it won't come true." Jamie muffled as he shoved a big chunk of cake into his mouth.

Bobby smiled. "That so?"

Jamie nodded. "Umm, let's just say...it's something for everyone. And something I've been wishing for a long time." Bobby's mouth curved, intrigued now by Jamie's wish. Not having the heart to tell Jamie these wishes were one in a million chance, he played along and nodded.

Haley closed the fridge with her leg, several boxes of apple juice in her arms, just as the doorbell rang. Haley sighed and handed the boxes to Jess and made her way around to the front. Haley opened the door and her heart stopped.

Standing in the door way was her love, her husband, father of her child, Dean Winchester.  
All of the pain and heartache she felt over the last four months came rushing back over her like a tidal wave. Haley's mouth was wide open, eyes disbelieving. "Hi…." Dean's raspy voice broke off. He took a minute to study his wife, who looked even more beautiful than he'd ever pictured in his mind. A goddess, an angel..HIS angel; his idea of heaven.

Before Haley could even process the fact that her husband was back from the grave, she heard glass shatter from behind her. She turned to see a broken beer bottle on the floor and Sam standing behind it, staring with a horror struck expression.

Just as Dean was about to greet his baby brother he was interrupted by a small child whipping around the corner. Dean's heart batter against his chest, near combusting. Jamie's eyes bugged out as he saw his father standing in the doorway, just behind Haley. Without any hesitation Jamie ran towards his father and jumped into his arms, forcing him into a VERY tight embrace.  
Dean held onto Jamie as if his life depended on it. "I knew it. Wishes do come true." Jamie's soft but confident words made Dean hug him tighter as he fought against tears that threatened his eyes. Haley looked down at her son and husband as tears began overflowing from her eyelids and trickling down her golden skin – heart racing at this 'miracle'.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hidden - Chapter Two.

Title: The Hidden  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and nothing more. Made for fun, not profit.  
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Horror, Mystery, Thriller, Angst  
Main Characters: Dean Winchester, Haley James  
Reoccurring Characters: Bobby Singer, Castiel, Jamie, Jessica Moore, Sam Winchester  
Trailer  
Summary: "Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth."

Chapter Two: "Hello, goodbye."

_Hello my friend, we meet again_  
_It's been awhile, where should we begin?_  
_Feels like forever_  
_Within my heart are memories_  
_Of perfect love that you gave to me_  
_Oh, I remember_

Someone made a deal. No, that can't be; I'd know it. A miracle? Not likely. So what did this? Haley's mind tangled and twisted with numerous theories of how Dean was back, and looked as if no Hell hound ripped his body and took him away from her. Just one wish - a child's wish, changed the very current of the earth. Haley was too lost in her thoughts to even hear the rattle of her family tearing at each other.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Sam roared as he lunged at Dean with a pure silver knife.

"MAMA! Uncle Sam, grandpa Bobby, stop it! It's daddy!" Jamie pleaded with anyone who'd listen to him. Bobby was in-between Dean and Sam, trying to stop Sam from killing Dean until he could be sure it wasn't him. Jamie's cries penetrated Haley's deep thought like a volcanic eruption. Haley's eyes took a second to adjust to what was happening.

"ENOUGH!" Haley shouted, silencing everyone. It was rare for Haley to raise her voice so loud, but today it had to be done. Patience and calm were nonexistent today. Everyone was riled and for some reason Haley felt it was only going to get worse from here-on. "He's him. He's Dean.'

Jamie nodded, backing his mother's conclusion. Sam was lost for a split-second, begging for months that'd he'd be able to see his brother again. The pain Sam endured made him believe all the more that this wasn't Dean. He wasn't about to let himself believe it was just to have the 'dream' stripped away from him. "It's not HIM. Just some filthy thing wearing his meat." Sam snapped.

This left Haley breathless; how raged Sam was. She didn't think he could have so much hate in him. Once again Sam tried to attack the 'thing' he believed to be imitating his brother. Bobby was struggling to control Sam. Dean tried keeping Sam back and reasoning with him, but Sam was in a frenzy. Jamie watched on horrified. He was about to help his father when Jess' hands came down hard on his shoulders, yanking him further back. Haley motioned to Jess to look over at the coffee table where a silver flask rested. Haley moved over to hold Jamie back as Jess dashed to the table and screwed off the top of the flask. Inside of this was holy water, one of the few ways Sam and Bobby could be convinced it was Dean. Jess managed to wrestle the boys apart long enough to sprinkle Dean's face with the water. Dean blinked the water away from his eyes and spit out the rest. Sam shook his head once and spoke through closed teeth, incensed. "That doesn't prove it's him!"

Before Sam could jump back on Dean Haley was right there, snatching the silver knife out of Sam's hand. Sam was about to pounce on Haley but Jess and Bobby pulled him back. Haley looked at a cautious Dean for a couple seconds before offering him the knife.  
"If he does this and nothings happens, then he IS Dean." Haley said while looking over her shoulder, explaining to Sam and Bobby. As Sam's chest banged in and out with heavy breaths he watched Haley and Dean with a smug expression. He anticipated the outcome of this 'demonstration'. Dean wasn't Dean, and he was going to kill whatever it was pretending to be him. Haley was staring at Dean again with a softer face than Dean had imagined she would have. This had Dean's nerves shook a little. He couldn't believe how calm Haley was and how fast she believed it was him. Something was off, or maybe she was incoherent and let her emotions cloud her judgment. Dean swallowed hard as he took the knife slowly. A low grunt came through his clenched lips as the cold silver blade dug into his skin and made a small stride along his forearm. Deep red blood flowed from the wound, covering the tip of the blade and falling on the wood floor in multiple drops; creating a small puddle.

Gasps were sounding like sirens from an ambulance. Haley, Jamie and Jess smiled with joy in their hearts and their shoulders squared. They made their point, and their Dean was back. Life could resume. Realization hit Sam and Bobby like boulders. Sam tackled Dean with the tightest hug he's ever had; knocking everyone else out of the way. Dean - wrapping himself around his baby brother, pulled tighter; not wanting this – rare – moment to be over. Bobby's eyes formed with tears as he moved in and yanked Dean into a loving hug too. Jess slammed her hand over her mouth, coming close to breaking with soft laughter; elated.

The moment was broken by a new gasp, from a different person. Everyone immediately jumped and turned their attention to see another child there. Chuck, Jamie's friend. His mouth was wide open at the sight of the knife in Dean's hand and the blood. "Ugh.. ugh.." The gang scrambled for an excuse, but came back to 'ugh' and hysterical laughter.

"Dad. This is why you're not supposed to run with a knife in your hand. Didn't you learn anything in school?" Jamie taunted Dean, shaking his head with an embarrassed expression. Haley and Sam blurted with laughs, but quickly maintained their selves before they blew Jamie's cover story.

Chuck rolled his eyes and turned around. "Everyone's waiting for you, so come on so we can go on the moon bounce!"

Jamie caught up to Chuck easily. "Grown ups." Jamie scoffed while rolling his eyes. His tone was low but made sure it was just loud enough for his family to hear, but not loud enough to raise any suspicions from Chuck. Chuck and Jamie giggled while walking out the house and leaving the adults behind with disbelief.

_We've seen our share of ups and downs_  
_Oh, how quickly life can turn around_  
_In an instant_  
_It feels so good to reunite_  
_Within yourself and within your mind _  
_Let's find peace there_

Laughter. Dean was surrounded by children in the moon bounce and Jamie was having the time of his life. Sam gazed at his brother from the patio; he secretly yearned to be next to him, needing reassurance that this wasn't some dream he'd created. A loud happy sigh stole his attention as Haley made her way beside him. Haley smiled at the sight of her boys playing together. "So. Now that the fun's over with, what's the deal with you and Jess?" Haley asked out of the blue.

Sam looked over at her surprised. "Deal?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, you know, the tension, the general lack of gross smooching." Haley asked in a casual tone.

Sam chuckled. "It's nothing."

"Mhmm." Haley said with her arms crossed. Sam chuckled again and turned to face her.

"I'm serious, it's nothing. Just a stupid spat." Sam tried reassuring her, not wanting her to dig deeper.

Haley looked at Sam with a soft expression. "Sam, this 'stupid spat', whatever it is, it has Jess turned upside down and inside out. Now if you do not go and talk to her I'm going to get my zombie husband to kick your freakishly tall butt." They both chuckled. Sam smiled and nodded at her.

"Alright fine, I'll talk to her. And keep telling yourself that Dean can take me if it helps you sleep at night knowing the better brother got away." Sam sighed as he patted Haley's arm while walking back into the house to find Jessica. Haley laughed and patted Sam's arm.

"Oh! I'm soo telling him you said that!" Haley called to Sam as he traced down the hall. Haley then turned her attention back to the moon bounce. Dean glanced over at Haley and smiled.

"Come on Hales!" Dean called to Haley while waving, wanting her to be part of this and have fun, something he knew for sure ceased to exist to her for the last few months.

"Yeah come on mama!" Jamie joined forces with his father, trying to lure Haley in. Haley chuckled and kicked off her heels – this putting a bright smile on Dean's face, lines fanning out the sides of his eyes – and raced over to her calling boys.

_When you are with me, I'm free_  
_I'm careless, I believe_  
_Above all the others we'll fly_  
_This brings tears to my eyes_  
_My sacrifice_

"That was Haley. Pam's stable and out of ICU." Sam said as he put his cell phone in his jacket's pocket and sat down across from Dean at the table in the run-down diner.

"And blind, because of us." Dean said as a pang of guilt knotted in his stomach. After the reuniting and happy moments were over things got serious. They boys got restless and wanted answers, even though Haley urged them to let it go, even just for one day, but they didn't listen. Bobby took the boys to see his psychic friend Pamela Barnes. Pamela started a séance, in hopes of seeing who did the deed and broken Dean free from Hell. Pamela was the only one who got to see, but her eyes burned out of her skull at the sight. Haley went to the hospital with Bobby while Jess stayed behind with Jamie and the cleaned up the mess Jamie's birthday party had left.

"We couldn't of known Dean. None of us could." Sam tried to take away Dean's guilt.  
"Yeah well now we're back to square one." Dean said in a rush as the waitress came over and took their orders. Dean ordered apple pie and Sam just ordered coffee, black.

"What happened?" Haley asked while taking a sip of steaming hot coffee. Bobby sat next to her, taking a sip of his own coffee.  
"Pam was trying to see who broke Dean out."

Bobby explained while taking a mouthful of hot coffee. "Séance." Haley nodded, understandingly.

"Did she get to see?" Interest was thick in Haley's voice, but was easily overlooked by Bobby in this time of grief.

"Yeah. That's was burned her damn eyes out." Bobby elaborated. He was feeling the most guilt, after all it was his idea to go to seek Pam's help. Haley stiffened and her nose scrunched, as if there was an awful stench clouding the room. She was on edge.

Bobby noticed Haley's odd reaction to what he'd said. "You okay kid?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, fine. Just been a long day, that's all." Haley tried to cover up the hint of fear that hanged on her words. Bobby heard the false note but didn't press it. He knew Haley'd been through far too much lately.

Home sweet home….

Hours had passed. It was the brink of dawn. By the time Haley got home Jamie was passed out in his room, snuggled with the dog Bobby gave to him as a gift. Jess waited up for Haley and had a fresh pot of tea waiting for her. Haley threw her coat and purse on the nearby couch and sunk into the fluffy cushions with a groan. "Hell of a day." Jess said as she took a sip of the hot tea.

Haley sat up and poured herself a cup. "Yeah." Haley was getting ready to take a sip just as she remembered something she was going to ask Jess before Pam got hurt. "Hey, did Sam find you?"

Jess looked up at Haley with a curious expression. "Umm no, why? Was he looking for me?"

Haley's face dropped, she knew now something was going on with Sam and something was tugging at her two best friends' relationship.

"You've got that look." Jess said as she analyzed Haley's troubled face.

Haley looked up at Jess, surprised and trying to act nonchalant. "What? What look?"

Jess shook her head and smirked. "No, no. None of that with me. You can't fool me Hales. Now come on, spill. What is it?"

Haley bit her lower lip and set her cup of tea down on the table in front of them. "Alright. But you have to promise not to get angry."

"Sounds fair. I promise." Jess nodded.

"I-I kinda told Sam that whatever is going on with you two is eating away at you and he should go and talk to you and straighten it out." All the words rushed out of Haley's mouth, uncontrollable.

Jess' mouth popped open with a breath. "Haley!"

"Now wait, you said you wouldn't get mad and besides, I thought I was doing you a favor. Y'know, trying to make things better and talk sense into Sam. He's the one you should be mad at! He didn't talk to you like he said he was going to." Haley's words rushed faster than the first time, trying to avoid Jess' heat.

Jess took a minute and frowned, knowing Haley was right and she only meant well. "Hey, I'm sorry." Haley said while moving over to sit next to Jess on the couch.

"No, it's okay. It's not you. You were right to tell him, it's just..it's Sam. He's, different." Jess said, sadness hanging on her words.  
Haley wrapped her arm around Jess' shoulders and comforted her.

"It's gonna be okay. I mean come on, it's SAM. How bad can it be right?" Her words were soft but not convincing to Jess; she knew better.

"Pretty slick there Sam. Getting better every day." A woman said - proudly - as she walked out of the shadows.

"What the hell is going on here Ruby?" Sam said as he stood up looking at Ruby.

"Wish I knew." Ruby said, looking down at the demon Sam had exorcised with his mind.

Jess shook her head and placed her hand on her head, feeling a headache coming on. "You know he's been working with Ruby."

"WHAT!?" Haley snapped, shocked at what Jess has said.

"Oh yeah. A couple months after…Dean…" Jess wanted to side-step the subject of Dean's death but could find a way around it. "Ruby shows up and helps Sam and me. Sam was in a dark place and he wanted revenge, so he went after any demon he could find. I didn't want him to get hurt so I trailed him. We were caught off-guard by a pack of demons and Ruby 'saved the day'." Jess took a minute, struggling with this, it being a very touchy subject with her.

"We were thinking demons." Sam said, still trying to make sense of how Dean was back. He needed Ruby's input.

"Sam, no. No demon can swing something like that." Ruby hushed Sam's accusations quickly.

"Then what?" Sam's patience were wearing thin.

"Nothing I've ever seen." Ruby said, dismissing Sam's fire and replacing it with a hint of fear. If Ruby, a demon was afraid, then what could it be?

"That's why we're fighting so much. Sam won't listen to me and he just keeps working with Ruby, acting like I'm not even there screaming at him." Jess explained. Haley didn't have any words at this point. She knew Sam was damaged from Dean, but to trust Ruby, he definitely snapped. Haley continued comforting Jess silently.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean hissed as he attended to Bobby – laying on the floor, sleeping.

"Castiel." The man said not looking at Dean, but going through one of Bobby's books.

"Yeah, I figured that much, I mean WHAT are you?" Dean said, not taking his eyes off Castiel for a second.

Castiel turned his attention to Dean finally, looking at him dead in the eyes. "I'm an Angel of the Lord." He said flatly, no further explanation. Dean's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Haley, I've got a bad feeling. Something is really wrong." Jess said as she looked at Haley. Jess was clearly shaken from the events of the past months. Haley swallowed hard as her gut knotted with fear. She tried to keep her face straight, wanting to be strong for Jess and more than likely, for everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hidden - Chapter Three.

Title: The Hidden  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and nothing more. Made for fun, not profit.  
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Horror, Mystery, Thriller, Angst  
Main Characters: Dean Winchester, Haley James  
Reoccurring Characters: Bobby Singer, Castiel, Jamie, Jessica Moore, Sam Winchester  
Trailer  
Summary: "Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth."

Chapter Three: "It's starting."

_We'd be so less fragile_  
_If we're made from metal_  
_And our hearts from iron_  
_And our minds from steel_  
_And if we built an armor_  
_For our tender bodies_  
_Could we love each other_  
_Would we stop to feel?_

"Because maybe this isn't just another load of demon crap! Maybe, for once, you were saved by one of the good guys." Sam was trying to convert his brother into believing an Angel had saved him; Sam was a believer in the 'light' and Dean wasn't.

Every ounce of Dean wanted to believe in the higher power, in God and angels, but since his mother's death he lost all his faith. Dean positioned his left hand on his forehead and scrunched it. "Well maybe that scares me." Dean finally confessed, honestly.

"Why?" Sam asked, not understanding why his brother would be afraid of being saved by something/someone that wasn't evil and out for blood.

Dean dropped his hand to his side slowly and looked at his brother, then at Bobby, and back again. "Because why ME?" Dean questioned.

"Dean.." Sam spoke softly now, he already knew where his brother was taking this. Dean was self-loathing and didn't think he deserved anything; not Haley nor Jamie, much less to be saved via God's command.

A faint golden light shimmered through the pale curtains covering the windows. It complimented Haley's skin tone gorgeously. Her hands were stuck together, in a praying position as her chocolate orbs were stuck on the sunlight-spot burning on the wooden floor. Haley was stuck in a deep thought, not only trying to sort through what Jess had told her about Sam and Ruby, but also with the fact that Dean was saved by an Angel. This cannot be happening. Okay, snap out of it Haley. What ? You've been inhaling apple pie so long you forgot everything. There is NO time for denial; you know what you have to do. Absolutely not! I gave that up long ago. You cannot give up what you are. WHO you are. It's you or it's them. Haley was carrying on a conversation inside her head, with herself, until something snapped her out of it.

A scream. No, multiple screams. Haley's eyes darted all over the room, just as Dean, Bobby and Sam swung around, searching for where the screams were sounding from. Just as they turned, Jamie was whipping around the corner and lunged into Dean's side; slamming his arms around Dean's waist and gripping tight. Jamie was hysterical. Dean quickly lowered himself to Jamie's level and placed his hands on his cheeks. Haley raced to Jamie's side with concern painted on her face. "Jamie baby! What's wrong!? What's wrong honey!?" Haley cried.

Jamie stared at his mother, with fear in his eyes, now hanging onto his father's arms. He kept this silent stare locked for a good minute until he took a deep breath and began to speak slowly. "I-I…it was a Demon. I-I had a nightmare, I guess." Jamie confessed, setting relief to everyone around him, except Bobby. Bobby kept his arms crossed and held a solid poker face. He heard the false-note, the one the others didn't. Jamie wanted to say something else, and he wasn't certain of what he'd already said, and Bobby knew it. Bobby was going to get to the truth, but not with an audience.

"Holy crap man, you scared the shi-" Dean was cut off by an icey stare from Haley. Not wanting that language around Jamie. "C-crap. You scared the crap outta me. Don't do it again." Dean recovered quickly and turned his attention back to Jamie. Any other given time Jamie would be giggling at his father, on his knees at Haley's mercy, but not today. Jamie just nodded at his dad and kept his eyes locked on the floor as he began to push off.

"I-I'm gonna go for a walk with Dean." Dean's eyebrows rose as he looked at Jamie, knowing he never offered to go for a walk with him.

"The dog, dad." Jamie said with a small grin curving his mouth as he watched his father's puzzled reaction.  
Dean nodded.

"Ohh. Gotcha." Dean connected his thumb and forefinger together, while leaving his other fingers straight; giving Jamie the 'Okay' sign, whilst sporting a devilsh smirk.

"Oh well, give me a minute and I'll come with you." Haley said, already in motion, getting ready.

Jamie perked quickly. "No!" His voice was louder than it should be, startling everyone. "I kinda wanted…I kinda wanted dad to come. JUST dad." Curiosity was radiating off Bobby's eyes as he watched Jamie's strong/quick reaction to his mother's offer.

Haley wasn't upset or surprised by her son's request. Haley found it only right that Jamie would want some father/son time; he after all only JUST got his father back two and a half days ago. Haley put on a smile and nodded once. "Okay, yeah. I think that's a really good idea."

Dean walked over to Haley slowly, with a smile on his face and placed a soft kiss on her cheek; then walked out with Jamie. The kiss left a burning sensation on Haley's cheek and goose bumps forming on her arms. After all the years Dean and herself have been together their spark was just as strong as the very first day they collided. Haley placed her hand on the spot where Dean had kissed her, and smiled, with love glowing off her face.

"I'm home! And in serious need of help!" Jess choked as she struggled in the front-doorway with several bags stuffed with food. Jess had been out at the supermarket while Haley and the Boys tried to sort through the angel business. Sam sprinted to Jess' side and took all the bags with ease, relieving her with one swift motion. "Thanks.." Jess huffed, surprised to see Sam.

Sam gave Jess a soft smile and nodded, then hurried to the kitchen. Jess set her purse down on the stand beside the door and saw Jamie, Dean and the dog walk past her. "Hey Jamie. Hey Dean." Jess said as she watched them walk through the doorway.

"Heya Jess." Dean turned around and began walking backwards, smiling.

"Talking to the dog, Dean." Jess teased as she turned and headed for the kitchen.

Dean turned and began walking alongside Jamie with a pout. "Y'know, I'm thinking we need to change this dog's name. He's getting more love then I am."

Jamie chuckled and threw his free arm around his father's waist, while walking, and holding onto his dog's leash. "We love still love you too Dad, don't worry."

"You better." Dean sported his devilish trademark smirk as he squeezed his son into his side.

"What?" Sam asked, annoyed, while looking at Haley who was already rummaging through the bags of groceries. Haley didn't stop to look at Sam she just smiled.

"What? I didn't say anything." Haley spoke, innocently. Sam scoffed and helped Haley unload the food.

"You've got that look." Sam accused.

"Oh my god! WHAT LOOK?" Haley didn't have any knowledge of this 'look' everyone kept referring to. After placing the last box of KD onto the kitchen counter Sam faced Haley with a grin.

"That 'puzzle pieces' look. Like pieces of an unfinished puzzle are falling into place; just like you knew they would." Haley looked at Sam, mouth hanging open, amazed by just how well he knew her.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." Sam chuckled as Haley tried to fluff off his discovery. Haley watched Sam as he began to slowly bring on the puppy eyes – trying to uncover the pieces Haley had thought were falling into place. Haley sighed. "Ugh! Fine. Alright-alright. You and Jess. When you moved so quickly over to her there to help her with the bags. That look you had in your eyes the second you head her voice."

Sam rolled his eyes as he groaned. "You're reading way too much into this. It was nothing. She needed help with the bags so I helped her. End of story. Nothing more." Sam tried to smash the pieces that were in place to Haley. Haley shook her head with a wise smile.

"No, Sam. It's not nothing. I think you and I both know that. And whatever stupid stuff you do or get into, no matter how bad you and Jess may argue, that look in your eye remains the same. Just the sound of her voice makes your heart flutter. You know it; and I can see it just as easily as you can spot my 'puzzle pieces' look or whatever the hell it's called." Haley sniggered. Sam smiled with a snort. Sam was getting ready to say something but Haley cut him off before he could start. "Now for the love of God, go and find your girl, talk to her, sort this stuff out, and get back to the nauseating smooches." They both laughed. Sam rolled his eyes and began to push off.

"And Sam…" Sam stopped and twisted to see Haley. "Don't lie to me this time. Please." She spoke soft, but firm. Sam nodded once – knowing she meant it - and stalked around the corner, searching for Jess.

_And you only want three wishes:_  
_You want never bitter_  
_And all delicious_  
_And then one you're saving for a rainy day_  
_If your lover ever takes her love away._

Sam watched his girlfriend Jessica – the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen – as she was loading the shotguns with salt rounds. The boys got word from an old friend of Bobby's that there was a possible case a couple towns over; and were planning on leaving today. Sam gazed at her – his heart pounding against his chest, every fiber of him begging to be near this goddess – HIS goddess. Sam still had the engagement ring he was planning on proposing to Jess with, but each time he was going to ask some unspeakable tragedy occurred. Just as Jess finished packing in the shells she noted Sam's presence. "Hey..." She spoke softly but she was a little surprised to see Sam there.

"Hey…" Sam gave her a weak smile as he walked over to her side slowly. "Ugh, listen…I wanted to talk to you about-" Sam stopped before finishing his sentence and took a look at Jess – holding the stare for a good few seconds. "Nah, forget it." He scoffed as he shook his head with a leer. Sam turned away from Jess and started to walk away. Jess was quick to grab ahold of Sam's sleeve and hold him in place.

"Wait. What is it? Tell me." Jess was very curious about what was on Sam's mind, this been the most they've spoken in the last week.

"No, forget about it." Sam wanted Jess' hand so badly to stay where it was - stopping him from leaving - but he knew he needed to leave before he said something he might regret to Jessica. Sam shook off Jess' hand.

"Why?" Jess demanded answers as she put her hands on her waist.

"Because you've got that look." Sam snorted.

"Holy crap, what is it with you and these freaking 'looks'!? What's my look? Hmm?" Irritation was burning in Jess. She was just like Sam, a volcano, one that could erupt at any second.

"Like no matter what I say or do you're not going to forgive or believe me; so just forget it!" Sam's voice was louder and harsh – he was shouting now. He tried leaving again but Jess once again grabbed his arm, this time Sam knew it was coming and he pushed her hand out of the way.

"Sam!" Jess couldn't believe the way Sam was acting.

"See you when we get back!" Sam snatched the duffle bag with the loaded shotguns and marched angrily out of the room.

"Un-freaking-believable." Jess said breathlessly as she watched Sam leave with disbelief and hurt.

_You say you want to know her like a lover_  
_And undo her damage, she'll be new again_  
_Soon you'll find that if you try to save her_  
_It renews her anger_  
_You will never win._

The hours had passed so quickly, and the sun was fading out. An array of colors blended together beautifully, setting fire to the sky. The moment was perfect in every way. Haley felt the fire burning on her abdomen where Dean was holding onto her. Haley's hands rested on Dean's arms as their cheeks brushed against each other. Dean sighed contently as he placed his lips on Haley's soft cheek. Haley –with her eyes closed- smiled greatly, which caused dean to smile. Their smiles as well as laughs were addictions to one another. Whenever one would laugh or smile the other would too. "Mmmm...this is perfect." Haley's voice was soft and angelic – it set Dean on fire.

"Yeah…it is." Dean paused for a minute and looked out to the horizon. "I missed you, y'know." Haley held onto Dean's arms tighter and looked into his luminous green eyes.

"I missed you too. So much." As Haley tried to swallow she found a large lump in her throat. All the pain from the past months were coming back in a rush. She was already fighting against the vicious tears. Dean observed Haley's tortured expression and it made his body stiffen. He died so many times, each time Haley was in pain. "..Every day that went by…it was like living without breathing. Without my heart beating. I tried so hard to be strong for Jamie, to take care of him.." Her words kept trailing off, this subject being the most agonizing she's ever faced.

"I know you did. You were strong for him, for everyone. Hell, you've picked me off the floor more times than I can count. You're the strongest person I've ever known" Dean tried his best to comfort Haley, to bring some peace to her. He was never the best when it came to heart-to-heart moments, but whenever Haley wanted one he always tried to oblige. As a saline tear trickled down Haley's rosy cheek she scoffed and shook her head.

"That's just it. I wasn't strong. I was weak. I was just…but Jamie, he took care of me. I was supposed to be the strong one, to take care of him; but I wasn't, he was. He looked after us all because he said 'that's what Daddy would do.'" Haley smiled feebly at the memory of how Jamie catered to everyone while Dean was gone. Though Dean was stricken with guilt and sorrow he was also very proud. Proud of Jamie, his son following in his footsteps. Jamie took care of everyone just as Dean did when he was Jamie's age. None of it was forced on Jamie, like it was Dean; protecting everyone was Jamie's choice, and it uplifted Dean's heart . Haley saw the delight in Dean's eyes and didn't want to spoil it by staying on subject of the events of the months before Dean's return. Haley cleared her throat and let go of Dean's arms to wipe away her tears.

"So ugh, you and Sam. Getting back to basics?" She asked, changing the subject, trying to cast out the grief from the atmosphere.  
Dean let his arms fall to the porch's beige fence. He leaned on the fence, like Haley was, while looking at her.

"Nothing like easing back into the game with a case where the witnesses swear they saw Dracula." Dean scoffed with a skeptic smile. He thought the case was nothing but he was taught to always check things out, it being better to be safe than sorry as John always said.

"Humph. I thought there would have been more craze over Edward Cullen or that Jacob kid instead of Dracula. I guess it really isn't 'out with the old'." Dean chuckled at the fact that Haley knew of Twilight. "Personally, I'm more of 'Team Jasper' myself." Haley's mind was miles away now, daydreaming of sparkling vampires.

"Ahem." Dean was smirking teasingly. Haley turned to face Dean, her eyebrows raised. "Dude. Twilight? Really?"

"What?" Haley asked. She didn't care for Twilight, but Jasper was an entirely different story.

Dean shook his head with a grin, amused with this discovery. "God. I'm married to a dork."

Haley snickered. "Ha-ha!" Haley nudged Dean and they both laughed together. Haley's laughter and smile faded out faster then Dean's did and was replaced with a frown. Dean glimpsed at Haley and immediately realized the change in her expression. Dean set his hand on Haley's shoulder patted it gently.

"Hey, you okay?" His rough voice was soft as possible.

"Yeah, fine." Haley nodded. She wasn't convincing, especially to Dean – the one person who always knew when something was bothering her. Dean took a minute and removed his hand from her shoulder. Dean took a hold of one of Haley's hands and they locked eyes.

"I'll stay back if you want. It's probably nothing anyway. We can do something…together." Dean gave Haley a mischievous smirk, which made her smile.

"Just the fact that you WOULD says and means more to me than you'll ever know. But you should go, even if it turns out to be a dud. Spend time with Sam. I think you both could really benefit from it." Her eyes were dazzling, they consumed Dean. Each time they looked into each other's eyes they could see into their souls.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Haley chuckled.

"Yeah, I got the memo." They both giggled and their lips collided. Dean's hand twisted and tangled in Haley's long hair as Haley's hand fell to the back of Dean's rough neck. Jess stood, watching the happy couple, remembering how her and Sam used to act. Sam stood a good few steps behind her at the door watching her, feeling her depression and sorrow. Sam's eyes fell to the floor and then he cleared his throat.

"Come on Dean, car's running. See you Hales." The husky voice of Sam broke the passionate kiss between Dean and Haley. Sam's voice didn't make Jess turn, she knew he was there – she could feel his presence. The way Sam had said goodbye to her stung, and the fact that he was going to leave it that way hurt even more. Dean ignored Sam and began kissing Haley again. "Damn it Dean come on!" Sam whined as he walked out of the house and towards the Impala.

"Yeah-yeah!" Dean sighed and brushed Haley's cheek.

"You better come back to me in one piece." Haley said strongly.

"I will, don't worry." Dean smiled as his hands fell to Haley's shoulders.

"Good. Because if you don't then I'll beat that Dracula's ass so bad he'll wish he'd ODed on Garlic." Dean broke out with laughter, amazed by just how badass his girl was.

"I love you." Haley's heart pounded against her chest; it never belonged to her, always to Dean.

"I love you too, Dean." Dean smiled and let his hands trace back up to her soft cheeks as he placed one final kiss on her lips. Hard, and passionate. They both smiled as Dean turned away and walked towards the door.

"See ya Jess." Dean said as he walked by her with a loving smile, and patted her arm with a wink.

"Have fun." Jess' face lit up when Dean didn't forget to say goodbye to her. For the past little while Jess had been used to being ignored. Dean's death left Haley and Sam in dark places, and Bobby was too busy trying to care for Jamie. Jess tried her best to help Jamie, but her hands were full with looking after Sam.

_You want one true lover with a thousand kisses_  
_You want soft and gentle and never vicious._

Dark scenery whipped past the clear windows of the Impala as she 'purred' according to Dean. It wasn't long ago that the Impala was his one and only baby, but since Haley and Jamie came into his life the Impala had been bumped down to number three. As Dean's hands were gripped onto the stirring wheel he wore a childish smile. He was happy. Haley had a way of easing his mind and laying to rest all the background noise that took up shop in his head. Sam just watched his brother with a smile of his own, happy to see him so cheerful. The days that winded down to Dean's death were all panic, a rush of trying to find a way out of the deal. Everyone's nerves were shot and tension reached new heights; so peace and black & white – the case according to Dean – was like a breath of fresh air.

"So, I'm thinking maybe I should of gotten my own car and given you and the Impala some time alone together." Sam always enjoyed teasing Dean when it came to his baby.

"Shut up, bitch." It was funny how easily Sam annoyed Dean.

"Make me, jerk." Dean raised his eyebrows as he looked at Sam for a minute. Dean quickly ruffled through his box of cassette tapes and yanked out an old AC/DC tape. He popped it into the player and cranked it up loudly before he turned his attention back to the road with a content smile.

Night was finally falling; you could almost see the moon enchanting the darkened sky. Haley set the phone down on the table with disbelief and shock. Jess walked into the room and saw Haley's reaction. "Who was that?"

"My…my brother." Haley confessed, her voice cracking. Jess' head turned left and right, looking around the room to see if anyone else was around.

"Where's Bobby?" Haley looked up from the floor and at Jess.

"Illinois. He wanted to help take care of Pamela and get her settled." Jess nodded.

"And Jamie?" Haley had her hands resting on her waist now. Her eyes shifted to the side and signaled to the staircase.

"In his room, getting ready." Jess looked at Haley confused.

"For…?"

"His Godfather's going to take Jamie for the day to make up for missing his birthday party. They'll be back sometime tomorrow night." Jess smiled softly with a nod as she moved closer to Haley.

"It's nice that Luke's coming down; it'll be great to see him again. It's feels like forever" Haley smiled fragilely. She agreed with Jess, it'd be great to see Lucas again; it had been a long time since they all crossed paths.

"Yeah, it's exciting." Haley tried to even her voice but she was frightened. Jess was finally right in front of Haley. She took a deep breath with her arms crossed.

"Alright. Coast is clear; just you and me, no one else. Spill. What did Crowley want?" Haley and Jess both locked eyes and held a long stare. Haley exhaled loudly, knowing Jess was the only person she could share this information with, because of their history.

_You only want three wishes:_  
_One to fly the heavens_  
_One to swim like fishes_  
_You want never bitter_  
_And all delicious_  
_And a clean conscience_  
_And all it's blisses._


	4. Chapter 4

The Hidden - Chapter Four.

Title: The Hidden  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and nothing more. Made for fun, not profit.  
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Horror, Mystery, Thriller, Angst  
Main Characters: Dean Winchester, Haley James  
Reoccurring Characters: Bobby Singer, Castiel, Jamie, Jessica Moore, Sam Winchester  
Trailer  
Summary: "Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth."

Chapter four: "What lies beneath?"

_What I found in this town_  
_I'm heading for a breakdown_  
_What's that sound, you're so loud_  
_I'm heading for a breakdown._

Devastation and horror scorched Sam and Dean's bodies as if they had been struck by lightning and set on fire. Dean felt his entire body starting to tremble, he was traumatized. Sam couldn't even move; he stared blankly at the two men in front of him, not being able to process the disturbing news they just shared. No. That was the only word in Dean's mind. It was playing on a loop, repeating itself a million times over. Several minutes had passed since anyone had spoken; the two men stared at the boys while the boys stared into nothing. Sam finally managed to struggle through the hard knot in his throat and choke out a word. "….What?"

That's all he could come up with, one simple question. The man looked Sam dead in the eyes, nothing in his as his trench coat moved with every twitch of his vessel's body. "She has to die."

Dean was still stuck in his mild-catatonic state of shock; the words just flew over his head but rang in his ears like a church bell. A storm was coming, Dean knew that since he got back, but he never knew someone he loved would be the heart of it.

**SEVERAL HOURS EARLIER….**

The moon shined bright, lighting the sky along with the stars. The headlights from the Comet lit the road. Lucas had some random radio station playing lowly as Jamie slept in the backseat. Flashes burned behind Jamie's closed eyes. Fear cloaked Jamie like a blanket. Jamie's squeaky screams alerted Lucas instantly and slammed the car to stop abruptly. He immediately gave Jamie all his attention. "Hey, hey...it's okay, it's alright. It's just a dream."

Lucas' voice was soothing and calm. Jamie took a deep breath and let his heart slow down to its normal speed. He looked at his Godfather and smiled feebly as he rested his head back down. "…More like a nightmare…" Jamie murmured as he dug through his backpack. He was thankful, for once, that his Grandfather wasn't around to witness this outburst. Jamie pulled out a blank sheet of paper and some crayons. Lucas returned his attention back to the road and started the car up again as Jamie began drawing.

"Man, this was a total bust." Dean said annoyed as he plumped himself down on the hood of the Impala.

"Yeah...guess so." Sam figured it was too, but he was a little upset. He wanted to get back to normal cases, like him and his brother used to work.

"I say we hit up a bar and have a drink or two. I'm parched." Sam looked at Dean and grinned. Dean threw his keys to the car in the air and Sam caught them, and then swiftly made his way to the driver's seat of the car. As Dean got in the car he was checking his messages on his cell phone.

"What?" Sam asked as he noticed Dean's odd expression.

"There's a text message from Haley." Dean said without tearing his eyes away from the phone.

"And that's weird because?" Sam asked confused.

"It's a text message with directions."

"Okay…?" Sam was even more confused.

Dean looked up at Sam, worried. "Sam, the directions are for here. A random building in this town."

Sam moved closer beside Dean and took a look at the directions Haley had left Dean. "Ugh..okay. Yeah, that's weird."

"Yeah…" Dean didn't know what to make of this, so he started dialing Haley's cell phone. The phone rang several times before Dean gave up on it. "All I'm getting is ringing."

"Should we check it out?" Sam looked at Dean, not sure how to proceed.

Dean once again was dialing on his phone, but this time calling the home phone instead of Haley's cell. It, like the cell phone, just rang. Dean stopped the phone and put it back in his pocket. He looked at Sam with concern. "Let's check out that address."

Dirt was swaying with the cool wind, and anticipation burning inside of Haley and Jessica. Haley was standing still, arms crossed, and eyes darting back and forth with every sound. Jessica was less calm than Haley was. Jess had a history with demons and could never get used to being around them. There was only one demon she trusted. The sound of a small stone being kicked had Haley alert in less than a second. She immediately swung herself around to the direction where the sound came from. Standing there was a middle-aged man, in an expensive looking suit. Jessica took a deep breath as she observed the man. The man stepped towards the girls slowly, grinning.

"Well well, big sister. It took you long enough to get here." His voice slurred with his British accent. "Honestly, I don't know why you choose to drive when there are faster means of travel." His grin grew larger as he studied Jessica. Haley's face fell, and eyes locked on the ground; she was ashamed. "Hello darlin'. It's been a while." Crowley's devilish smirk didn't faze Jess; she stared him down and sported her own grin.

"Not nearly long enough I'm afraid." Jess had been around Sam long enough for some of his spunk to rub off on her. She was terrified inside, but on the surface she'd never let it show.

"On to business then…" Crowley looked back to Haley, who was now looking at him.

"What exactly do you want Crowley?" Haley's voice was stern.

"I wanted the opportunity to talk some sense into your dense skull."

"I'm not leaving. So you can just forget it." Haley stood her guard as Crowley approached her, no longer seemingly amused.

"Bloody hell; put your teeny-tiny brains to use. Once the big secret comes out your boys are going to burn you at the stake, and then you know what happens."

Haley was becoming agitated by Crowley's certainties. "No. Sam wouldn't ever hurt her. Dean either." Jess' voice caught Crowley off guard; he wasn't expecting her to throw her two cents in.

"Aw, that's adorable. "Crowley smirked. "Poor naive little Goldilocks has faith in a certain boy who is slutin' around with a certain something, that is trying to bring on the BLOODY APOCALYPSE!" When Crowley wanted to make a point become clearer he'd always raise his voice. Jess was seething inside. She was always good with not letting her emotions show, but her patience was wearing thin and she was close to the edge.

"Enough already. I'm not leaving and nobody is killing anybody. You want to leave, then go. Don't drag me down with you. I'm done with it. All of it" Haley stood her ground, hands on her waist and voice firm. Crowley scoffed and threw his hands in the air.

"Fine. I tried. You wish to play make believe, then by all means go for it. But the second they turn on you, don't come crying to me. And don't think for a second that you can change who you are." Crowley's voice was even and his normal swagger returned. He gave Jess a passing wink – which sent shivers down her spine - as he vanished.

_Heaven is on the way_  
_You can feel the hate_  
_But I guess you never will_  
_I'm on a roll again_  
_And I want an end_  
_'cause I feel it creeping in._

As they tracked down the building Dean kept ordering Sam to drive faster. Sam thought Haley sending directions to a building in the town where they were supposed to be working a case was odd, but not an urgent matter. The leather seats of the Impala could just barely hold Dean. He kept rocking and squirming uncomfortable. Even if he thought deep down it wasn't anything, if it concerned Haley, he was going to be there in an instant. He wouldn't take a chance, even a million to one chance, with his wife. As the Impala pulled up to the curve of the building Dean was already scoping out the joint. The building was very rundown and apparently abandoned – which fueled Dean's concern. Dean didn't wait for his brother to even make his way out of the car; he was already half way towards the door. By the time Dean had stepped through the slanted arc Sam had already caught up with a few long strides. The paint was worn, and the walls molded. The dark wooden floors were cracked and made creaking sounds with every movement. Sam was examining the condition of the place with an urgency to dash for the exit. The building was no doubt in bad shape and on the verge of collapsing. "Haley…?" Dean's hoarse voice called to her, hoping to hear her honeyed voice calling back. His eyes were searching for her but found nothing but a dust covered mantle and unleveled pictures hanging on the walls.

The silence was louder than a siren. Sam was even becoming worried now as he searched for his best friend. "…Hales?" His voice carried on and echoed mildly throughout the house.

"Okay, now I'm getting worried." Dean finally admitted out loud to his brother as he pulled his Colt 1911 out from the back of his ripped jeans. He gripped it tight as he stealthily maneuvered himself between two broken arm chairs and stepped into the kitchen area. Sam followed closely behind his big brother with his own gun in hand, ready for combat. As they scrutinized the Victorian kitchen the back door nearly came off its hinges as it was forced open by a very powerful wind. This startled Dean and Sam and they aimed their guns towards the door, eyes locked and fierce. The silence that lasted a few seconds was broken by two men walking hastily through it and locking eyes with the Winchesters. The one man was dark skinned and in a suit, the other one Dean recognized completely. Castiel, according to Dean, his very own guardian nerd angel. Sam continued to stand guard with his gun pointed firmly at Castiel, it wasn't until Dean lowered his gun and put his hand on Sam's did he begin to let his guard down a little. "It's okay. It's Castiel, the Angel…" Dean took a quick glance over at the dark skinned man "…Him I don't know."

"…This is Uriel." Castiel replied without removing his eyes from Dean's direction.  
Sam was overwhelmed being face to face with not one, but two angels. "Hello Sam." Castiel's raspy voice was like cartooned humming birds, it was a dream come true for Sam.

"Oh my god…or ugh….I didn't mean to…sorry." Sam heavily believed in the higher powers, he could barely form a sentence. Sam extended his hand to Castiel, hoping for a handshake. "It's an honor, really. I've heard a lot about you." Sam emphasized the 'a lot' due to his and Dean's constant bickering and arguing over the angels' situation.

Castiel stared at Sam's hand for a couple seconds. His knowledge of humankind was not great but he did understand the concept of a handshake. Castiel took a hold of Sam's hand and looked softly as possible at Sam. Despite his best efforts Castiel's expressions were still emotionless. "And I you." Castiel took a second and placed his other hand on top of Sam's hand. "Sam Winchester…the boy with the demon blood." Sam seemed thrown by Castiel's acknowledgment. Sam had secrets, ones Dean didn't even know about, he was hoping the subject would be sidestepped through Dean's yearn to find out why the angels were in the place Haley had sent a text message regarding. "Glad to hear you've ceased your extracurricular activities." Sam swallowed loudly. He knew now what Castiel was regarding and he wasn't prepared for Dean to hear about it like this.

"Let's keep it that way." Uriel, the other angel, finally spoken after not having said one word since their arrival. His words were stern, a clear warning to Sam.

"Yeah, okay chuckles." Dean just scoffed it off. He figured they were regarding Azazel's blood in Sam, as if it were Sam's fault. It riled Dean just thinking about it. Certainly it concerned and freaked Dean out that his brother has demon blood in his system, but he knows well enough that his little brother didn't choose to be that way. He wasn't given a grand choice; he was cursed from the start. "Let's dispense with the pleasantries shall we? Where's Haley?"

Castiel remained expressionless as to where Uriel was grinning. Dean's eyes darted back and forth between the two angels, trying to see what he was missing, and then it set in. "Haley never left me a message did she?" Uriel chuckled. "It was you two."

"Yes." Castiel's answers were always simple and direct. No riddle or extra words that weren't needed. He always got to the point right away.

"Why the hell didn't you just contact me instead of making me believe it was her?" Dean was vastly annoyed and confused with Castiel's methods.

"Because we weren't sure you'd come if we called upon you." Castiel spent enough time around and monitoring Dean to know his resentment towards him and other angels. Castiel figured if it were him calling upon Dean he wouldn't show. Dean didn't say anything; he just shook his head and looked away. He couldn't disagree with Castiel, he knew he probably wouldn't have shown; but he sure as hell wasn't going to agree with him.

"Fine. You got me here. What the hell do you wanna talk about?" Dean was becoming very impatient; it'd been a long week. No case, he noted the tension between his brother and Jessica, his son and wife both didn't act the same as he remembered them and now he had to deal with angels.

"Haley." Castiel's one named reply threw both Sam and Dean aback.

"What about her?" Dean's voice had turned from impatient to irritated.

"She has to die." Castiel spoke flatly and looked Dean directly in the eyes. Instantly Dean and Sam felt both of their chests heavy and stomachs knotting. Dean wasn't the easiest man to frighten, but fear is all that could be seen in his eyes. Castiel was very sympathetic to Dean's emotions, and wanted to make it easier on him, to comfort him some way, but he didn't understand how such was done.

"….What?" Sam tried his best to keep his voice straight, to hide the cracking, but it was near impossible. He didn't understand why an angel would say such a thing about a sweet and innocent woman like his dearest friend Haley.

"She has to die." Castiel repeated himself once more, voice and expression not changing; only his eyes were locked with Sam's now.

"Haley's an innocent girl." The honor, delight of meeting an angel, the fantasies, everything… all gone with four simple words. Disgust and confusion was overwriting the pleasure now.

"She is far from innocent." Castiel emphasized the 'far'.

"Meaning what?" Dean barked out through near clenched teeth. His catatonia was broken by Castiel's accusation of Haley. Sam looked over at his brother the second he began talking. He wasn't surprised to hear his brother joining the conversation; he was only surprised that he hadn't joined sooner.

"Meaning she's worse than the abomination your brother's been screwing." Uriel stepped forward and grinned as he looked at Sam. Sam tried to maintain his composure. Dean was even more angered now. He thought Uriel was referring to Jessica, he didn't know he was actually regarding Ruby. Dean had been back for a little while now and still wasn't in the loop on Ruby. "Give. Us. The. Girl." Each word was made into a sentence; Uriel wanted the message to become more clear, as if it weren't already crystal enough.

"Sorry, get yourself another one. Try JDate." Dean's usual modus operandi. Masking his fear and pain with sarcasm and wit. He forced a smug smirk on his face as he stared a hole in Uriel.

"This isn't funny, Dean." Castiel tried his best to make Dean understand that this matter was serious and Uriel wasn't an angel to be tested.

"I'm not laughing." His smirk disappeared completely and his emerald eyes were blazing.

"Haley is dangerous, Dean, she must be terminated." The words piled on Sam's chest profoundly. The adorable lovable girl Sam knew, did she exist? What is just his imagination? If not, then why would angels lie about such a harmless girl like this?

"Sure thing, just let me call up Arnold Schwarzenegger first so we can do this thing right." Dean's wit and sarcasm was a little overused at this point, there was nothing to mask anymore, the fear had been replaced with anger, so the witty replies were simply Dean trying to step around the subject and takes any focus off of Haley.

"Enough, Dean." Castiel's expressions might be emotionless but his voice was not. He was absolutely serious, even more so then ever. Dean took a breath and looked away. He might not be afraid of standing up to anyone or thing, but for some reason he listens when Castiel speaks. Their conversations won't be without jokes or puns but in the end Dean will take everything Castiel says and analyzes it thoroughly. "She is not the woman you think she is." His monotone voice pierced Dean and Sam's ears. Not the woman they think she is? What secrets could she possibly have? Dean and Sam exchanged soulful looks before their attention had been stolen by Uriel's harsh voice.

"She's NOT a woman, not a human, a filthy, disgusting leech." Fury raged inside Dean as he advanced towards Uriel, ready to throw a punch. Luckily, Sam stepped in front of Dean and stopped him from making a potentially big mistake.

"Dean, don't. Just calm down, please." Sam's voice was soft and his hand was on Dean's chest, making sure Dean stayed back. Dean was breathing heavy, but stayed where Sam stopped him. He knew his brother was right to stop him. That striking an angel would have serious repercussions; but for Haley he'd strike God. Regardless of that he didn't advance towards Uriel anymore, he just glared at him.

"Good advice boy." Uriel was smug and starting to get on Sam's nerves as well. Sam however, was better at controlling himself then Dean was.

"Uriel, perhaps there are other matters to be attended to while I handle this?" Castiel inserted this offer nonchalantly but Uriel could tell that Castiel was actually telling him to back off and leave so he could deal with this alone.

"Yes, that is a good idea. These two mud monkeys are starting to bore me." Before vanishing Castiel gave Uriel a look. The way Uriel referenced humans was wrong to Castiel. He saw them the way he believed his father wanted them to be seen. Works of art. Pure living, breathing and thriving pieces of art. Each individual unique and beautiful.

_Let the fun and games begin_  
_She is vain and broken in_  
_Skin is cold and white_  
_Such a lovely lonely night._

"What did he mean by that? About Haley not being human?" Dean gave Sam a look. He couldn't believe that his brother was even asking about it. It was clear to Dean, for whatever reason, the angels were lying. Sam's eyes became more sensitive as he saw the betrayal in Dean's.

"She's not human. Hasn't been one for a very, very long time." Castiel was still, eyes impassive. "She is the one breaking the sixty six seals and trying to free Lucifer from his cage. She has to be stopped, Dean." Both Dean and Sam exchanged revolted looks with each other and then back to Castiel. Dean wrestled against the lump in his throat as he felt it tightening.

"No…" Just hearing 'death' and 'Haley' in the same sentence made Dean's heart shatter. He didn't know the angels' angle but he'd die before any angel or thing touched Haley.

"Dean…" Castiel found a way to make his words softer, to express sympathy through sound rather than visually.

"NO!" Dean barked. His emerald eyes blazed with anger and pain as him and Castiel were locked in a stare. "You're not gonna lay one finger on her. If you try, so help me God, I'm gonna find a way to stop you." Dean spit through clenched teeth. Sam was afraid for his brother, not sure what Castiel might do to him if he tried, and still couldn't understand why Haley was such a threat to them. Castiel and Dean stared at each other for a good solid minute before the silence was broken.

"Don't believe me, I suggest you ask your son." His reply was flat, but sent new jolts of horror through both of the Winchesters bodies. Just as Dean was getting ready to ask the million dollar question of what he meant by that, Castiel disappeared. The boys glanced back and forth at each other and then stared into nothing, trying to make sense of what Castiel had said. They were baffled. Since Dean's return things have been strained but now, they've gotten worse. Dean recognized that there would be a price for a random human being pulled from hell by an angel, but he was starting to think the price was too high. He'd rather rot back in hell than to have his family suffer. Too many thoughts twisted in Dean and Sam's head and made them nauseous. They had plenty of time to analyze all that was said today, but for now, all the boys wanted to do was get home to their women.

_Drank up all my alcohol_  
_This is not a free for all_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_'til my heart is black and blue._

The aroma of roast beef still lingered through the large house from dinner. Jessica received a text from Sam letting her know the job was a bust and they'd be home shortly, so the girls saved some of the dinner they cooked for the boys. It was the first thing both of the boys smelled when they walked through the front door. Both took a big whiff with smiles on their faces. Everything that had transpired today had been temporarily erased by that intoxicating fragrance. Each threw their duffle bags on the floor beside the couch and went their separate ways.  
Sam found his and Jessica's room where she was sitting on the arm chair heavily involved with a Nicholas Sparks book. Sam snuck up behind her and leaned over her shoulder, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. Jess was greatly surprised by this and smiled brightly as her eyes found Sam. "Hey…I'm sorry for being such an ass to you lately." His voice was tender and was the sweetest thing Jessica had heard all day.

"It's ok. I'm kinda used to it." Jess smirked and nudged Sam. Sam knew she was trying to joke but it doesn't mean what she said wasn't true. He'd been rude to her for so long he'd of been surprised if she wasn't used to it. He felt guilty for acted the way he did, it was only after seeing how torn Dean was the news from the angels of what they wanted done to Haley did he realize how awful he'd been to Jessica. He should have been stronger for her and shared their sorrow together instead of confiding in someone else. "I just wish you'd talk to me; let me in more instead of closing yourself off. Just, tell me the truth Sam..." Jess patted his shoulder, knowing her failed attempt to lighten the phantom tension hurt Sam a little.

"I do tell you the truth." He looked Jess in the eyes.

"No what you think I can deal with, Sam. I want to know everything. I don't want you to keep me in the dark anymore. I am your girlfriend and after everything we've been through you still act like I won't be able to handle it. I'm not as fragile as you might think. I'm a hell of a lot stronger than that." She really wanted him to understand, to treat him the way he treat Haley. Haley was a bad-ass through and through but still a girl. She was able to provide a normal life and still ride as a hunter.

"I know…" Sam smiled at Jess. He knew how tough she was. He probably knew better than she did. And he was thrilled Jess wanted to be informed and on the up and up like everyone else.

"So…just promise me from now on you'll tell me the full truth; everything."

"I promise." Sam's two quiet words touched Jess' soul. They had finally compromised. Her smile was the biggest it had been since Dean's death and Sam's changing. Her smile made him smile. His rough hand brushed her cheek lightly just before they shared their first intimate kiss in well over a month.

Haley was at her piano trying out a new tune as she noticed Dean's figure in the door way. She twisted herself around and their eyes met. "Hey…" She was happy to see him. Dean smiled feebly as he sat down beside her on the piano stool and looked down. Castiel's words stung in his head. "Hey, are you alright?" Haley rubbed Dean's arm caringly. Dean looked into Haley's honey eyes. In her eyes he saw nothing but purity. Beauty and grace in its purest form. As he was lost in her eyes he forgot even why he was worrying over what Castiel had said. This was Haley. The definition of all things good. She could never hurt anyone led alone bring on the apocalypse. Her eyes washed away the torture in his. She was his remedy. The one cure with an absolute; no errors or flaws.

"Yeah, never been better." Dean smiled affectionately as he was lost in her light. They both exchanged smiles and shared a kiss – both of their bodies being set on fire.


	5. Chapter 5

The Hidden - Chapter Five.

Title: The Hidden  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and nothing more. Made for fun, not profit.  
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Horror, Mystery, Thriller, Angst  
Main Characters: Dean Winchester, Haley James  
Reoccurring Characters: Bobby Singer, Castiel, Jamie, Jessica Moore, Sam Winchester  
Trailer  
Summary: "Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth."

Chapter Five: "Evil has never loved you like I have."

_I know I must be doing something right_  
_Head the other way, back to where I started out_  
_Ask myself if I can turn it all around tonight_  
_And stop living with doubt_  
_I'm gonna turn it all around tonight at the Tennessee line_

It was yet another average night. The moonlight gleamed through the large windows. It had been a week since the revelation by Castiel and Uriel. Each time Dean drifted to sleep he'd wake up with it screaming in his head. One simple sentence turned Dean and Sam's lives upside down with one breath. Regardless of his promise to Jessica, Sam kept this information to himself; as did Dean. They wouldn't even tell Bobby. Sam's fantasies of angels and God were shattered. Despite his dislike of angels Dean encouraged Sam not to give up on all of them, or God. There has been no paranormal activity, no cases, no nothing since their encounter with the angels; and the boys were enjoying it. For once they got some peace. Sam spent his time off with Jessica, making it up to her for the hurt he put her through. And Dean spent his with Haley and Jamie. Bobby remained in Illinois with Pamela, helping her.

"Ugh this is soo childish." Sam whined.

"No it's not. It's fun and for all ages." Jamie stuck his tongue out at his uncle. Everyone chuckled. Jamie was definitely the life of the party; he kept things from getting complicated. Sam rolled his eyes while chuckling. This was the first time in a week the gang had been together, with the omission of Bobby. Jessica wanted a game night so they decided on 'Truth or Dare.'

"Fine, Dean, Truth or Dare?" Sam didn't like the game because of his past with Dean. Every time they'd play it and he'd pick truth Dean would bring up embarrassing topics just to spite him.

"Truth." Dean replied. That'd be a first. Sam thought after Dean had picked his poison.

"Alright. What did you think of Haley the first time you saw her?" Haley's eyebrows rose as she awaited Dean's answer.

Dean chuckled. "She could rock the hell out of the backseat of my Impala…. OW!" Haley's fist hit Dean's arm with playful force. Sam and Jess chuckled. Sam was happy to see his brother getting his.

"Gross!" Jamie loved his parents but after hearing that his ears were (metaphorically) bleeding. Everyone was laughing now. "This game is weird. I'm gonna go play with Dean the dog."

Dean patted his son's arm as he walked out of the room. "Alright, alright. Sam?"

"Truth." His mouth spoke before his brain could think. He gritted his teeth because he knew he was going to regret saying 'truth'. Dean smirked devilishly; he knew very well what Sam was expecting.

"Same question." Sam was shocked. He wasn't at all expecting that. He was expecting to be tortured by Dean, but instead he was being let off the hook.

Sam looked over at Jess as she awaited his TRUTHFUL answer. "I thought she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen."

"Awww." Dean and Haley said together. Sam ignored both of them and leaned into Jessica, placing his soft lips against hers and kissed her passionately. Haley looked up at Dean and smirked. "And they call us a cheesy couple." Dean grinned and looked back to Sam and Jess, whose kiss was getting intense. Their lips moved together, synchronizing. "Oh God. Alright, get a room you two." They broke their kiss with a breathless giggle.

"Sounds good to me." Sam said as he brushed a strand of dirty blonde hair from Jess' face.

"Sounds really good." Jess smiled feistly as she emphasized the 'really'. Jess took a hold of Sam's hand and stood up; pulling him up with her. In one swift movement Jess and Sam dashed for their room, deserting Dean and Haley.

"….Well so much for the game night she wanted so badly." Haley scoffed with a surprised smile.

"I think the games are just getting started for those two." Dean wiggled his eyebrows with his patented devilish smirk.

"Oh, gross." Haley chuckled as she covered her face with her hands. Dean chuckled and wrapped his arm around Haley, pulling her into his chest. The fire crackled in the fireplace as the sharp colors reflected in Dean and Haley's eyes. Dean sighed, content for once. Every time he was around Haley he forgot all the problems. She was like a wave in the ocean, washing away his doubts. Despite the fire it was Haley's body that warmed his. Each breath he breathed he inhaled her intoxicating scent.

Haley's head rested on Dean's chest. His heartbeats singing in her ear. She was very grateful to be reassured he was here by his heartbeats. During the time she spent without him she'd fallen into dreaming states where she was reunited with him. This was very similar to one she had a month before his return; so the reassurance was needed.

Haley took hold of Dean's hand and clutched it to her lips. Her luscious peach lips pressed to his hand and made his heart skip a beat. She wasn't looking at him but she could feel his warm smile, and that made her smile too.

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. I'm never gonna leave you like that again." Dean's words were soft but true, and impacted Haley. He felt in Haley's kiss that she was afraid. She'd been touching him at random times just to make sure it wasn't in her head. Not some fantasy her imagination cooked up. He knew her better than anyone, and knew it was going to take a long time for her to be sure again. To be fully healed from months past. "I promise." Dean cupped her face with his hand and examined the glistening tear as it slid down Haley's flushed cheek. Her sparkling eyes consumed every fiber of his being. Dean gradually leaned his face closer to Haley's as his lips came down on her's tenderly.

"Come on man, you're gonna be late for school." Sam moaned as he anxiously awaited for Jamie by the front door.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Jamie shouted as he came charging down the stairs with his backpack in hand. Jamie's voice made Dean's eyes flash open and fall off the couch, on to the floor. Jamie stopped by Sam at the front door as they watched Dean scramble to his feet with a grunt.

"Dad, you fell asleep on the couch? Did you and mom fight?" Jamie had seen his parents argue many times before and each time it was a big disagreement Dean was forced to sleep on the couch by Haley. Jamie didn't like the friction between his parents. Sam's eyes beamed with curiosity. He didn't recall hearing any shouting.

"Oh no. No. We – we didn't fight. Don't worry. Must have dozed off." Dean yawned as he rubbed the back of his head.

Jamie smiled with relief as he dropped his bag beside Sam's feet and ran towards his father. Jamie tackled Dean with a hug, slamming his arms as far around Dean's waist as they'd go. Dean smiled a sleepy smile as he returned Jamie's embrace with his own. Their hug was interrupted by a beeping noise from Sam's phone. Sam dismissed the alarm and picked up Jamie's backpack. "Awesome. You're late. And we're gonna get eye daggers from the Principle." Dean grinned amused. Jamie let go of Dean and made his way back to Sam.

"Sorry uncle Sam. Later dad!" Jamie waved to Dean as he pranced out the house. Sam scoffed with a roll of his eyes as he followed behind Jamie.

Haley and Jess came walking around the corner, returning from the kitchen to see Dean. They stopped with surprised expressions. "Um, hun…aren't you supposed to be somewhere right now?" Haley asked.

Dean blinked, stumped. "Umm….ugh….Oh crap." Dean rushed to the coat rack by the door and yanked his jacket off it. "WAIT FOR ME!" he hollered to Sam. Dean moved quickly to Haley & Jess' sides, placing a rough rushed kiss on Haley's lips and brushed Jess' arm. As the girls chuckled at Dean's hastening he sprinted towards the Impala.

"Ha! What a character." Haley giggled as she walked over to the coffee table by the couch and picked up an ornament Dean had assumingly knocked over in his sleep. Jess followed Haley to the sofa and sat down.

"Hey, you know with all that truth stuff last night it got me thinking." Haley sat down beside Jess on the couch.

"What about?" Haley asked, interested.

"You and me. How we met. You know, my entire life changed the day you and Dean came to Stanford."'

Haley smiled. "Yeah, well we have that effect on people." Both Haley and Jess chuckled, and then drifted down memory lane.

**SIX YEARS EARLIER…**

_Who would've known that pride is so hard to swallow?_  
_As I rest on the shoulder of a road growing colder_  
_With the trouble I own, should I just keep on driving?_

Sam Winchester was sleeping peacefully next to his girlfriend Jessica Moore. His life was going great, he had a job interview in a few days, and he was searching for an engagement ring for Jess. Growing up he'd dreamed of this life, to be away from the family business: hunting. A little over two years ago, (on Dean's watch) Sam ran off from 'home' and found himself finally free. For two years he had been living the dream; the apple pie life with Jessica. Each night he dreamed peaceful dreams instead of the endless nightmares he had when he was a child. Up until one week ago, that is. Sam had been getting very graphic dreams of his girlfriend burning on the ceiling just the way his mother had died over two decades ago.

Sam's eyes flashed open. A noise, something being knocked over had woken him from his slumber. The floor's creaking alerted Sam instantly and he swiftly got to his feet without disturbing Jess.

"Why again didn't we just call instead of breaking in?" A female voice, soft and delicate whispered in the dark.

"Because he wouldn't have picked up. Now shh." A man's voice joined the mix. It was rough but quiet too.

"You shh." The female voice shot back. As she tried to make her way in the dark she heard wrestling nearby, and grunting. There was a fight. The woman gasped and felt her way through the dark, but stopped in her tracks when she heard talking.

"Whoa, easy tiger." She recognized the voice. It was the man she arrived with. Relief settled into her as his voice let her know he wasn't hurt.

"Dean?" Sam's voice was breathless and shocked. He was pinned to the floor by his long-lost big brother, Dean Winchester. Dean chuckled. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"It's 'cause you're out of practice." Dean's voice was cocky and confident. Immediately following his words Sam quickly jerked out from his brother's vice and leveraged his leg and arm strength to overpower Dean, forcing him to the floor now. The woman gasped again, she knew that they were brothers and neither would intentionally hurt the other but the sound of their sparing continuing made her nervous. She wasn't much for rough housing because it always escalated. "Get off me." Dean said to his brother, now breathless. Sam had made his point to his brother; that he was from out of practice. After both stood up a light came on. Jessica, Sam's girlfriend was standing in the entrance of the room in her pajamas. She glanced at her boyfriend, the man she didn't recognize and to the female she didn't either. Sam noted the other woman's presence too. Confused as to whom she was Sam looked to his brother who was looking at the blonde woman standing in the doorway.

"Sam, what's going on?" Jessica asked curiously, still looking back and forth to the man and woman. Sam walked over to Jessica and put his hand around her waist.

"This is my brother, Dean. Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica." Dean's eyebrows rose with a smirk. He was proud of his brother for snagging such a hottie. Sam looked over to the still unknown woman. Dean walked over to Haley and took a hold of her hand gently, then looked back to his brother.

"This is MY girlfriend, Haley." His shoulders were squared and he was proud. Haley was his first long-term girlfriend. Sam was shocked. He'd never actually seen his brother stay with one chick for more than a weekend. As Sam took in this information Haley and Jessica smiled at each other and walked towards one another, hands extended for a handshake. Haley made her way back beside Dean and just then Sam noted her belly sticking out slightly. He flashed Dean a worried and shocked look. Dean cleared his throat and knew what his brother was wondering. With a smile on his face he answered his wordless question. "Yeah, we ugh...We're having a baby." Sam's mouth fell open as Haley tried to hide her face, she was embarrassed. Jess smiled and offered her congratulations to the both of them.

"Wow, that's ugh…Wow." Sam was at a loss for words.

"Listen Sammy, I need to talk to you… alone for a minute." Dean's voice was more serious now. Haley hung her head. She knew the news Dean was about to share with his younger brother.

"No, whatever you need to say you can say it front of Jess." Sam replied and his grip on Jess' waist tightened. Jess felt awkward, being dragged in-between the brothers. The fact Dean didn't want to share information with her didn't offend her. It was just to her. They didn't know each other and it made sense he'd only want to share with Sam.

"Ugh, okay." Dean took a breath and looked at Haley, then back to Sam. "Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

Sam scoffed. "So he's working overtime on a Miller time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later."

Dean hung his head as did Haley. "Dad's on a hunting trip... and he hasn't been home in a few days." Dean's words were more meaningful now as he emphasized 'hunting'. They grew up as warriors as Sam put it. The boys and their father John Winchester hunted evil beings. The 'hunting' made Haley's skin curl. She hated the idea of John being in trouble somewhere without anyone to help him. She loved Dean and Sam's father like she loved her own father, with all her heart. And John loved her back the same way. Haley had proven to him that she could most definitely hold her own in the business. After all, it was John that introduced Dean to Haley.

Sam's face dropped. He understood the code; the message Dean was trying to convey without revealing any secrets to Jessica. Sam swallowed hard and didn't take his eyes of Dean as he spoke. "Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside."

Haley was sitting at the kitchen table sipping on a freshly made cup of tea. Jessica sat across from her, nibbling on a homemade chocolate chip cookie. "How far a long are you?" She asked casually.

"About four months give or take." Haley snatched a cookie and bite into it. Her taste buds went crazy as the cookie bits trickled down her throat. She'd never tasted anything so delicious.

"Are you scared?" Haley swallowed and looked at Jessica.

"Honestly, at first I was terrified. I mean I've always wanted kids but I didn't think I was ready to have one now. And I couldn't even imagine how Dean would take the news. I think I was more afraid of how he'd react then how I'd raise the baby without much money or a stable environment." Haley remembered when she first found out she was pregnant perfectly. John was the first person she told about it, seeking his guidance. He tried to be supportive as possible but he didn't know how to take the news either. He knew all too well how hard it was to raise a child when the parents are hunters and how tough the kid would have it.

"It seems like you both are figuring it out though. I mean the look on Dean's face when he told Sam and me you both were having a child together was something else. He seemed really proud and happy." Jess smiled, trying to soften the situation and take some weight off Haley's shoulders. They just met each other but talked as if they've known each other for years. Both were very compassionate women and kind hearted. Haley smiled back to Jessica as she felt some of the weight lifting off. If a complete stranger could see happiness in Dean then he truly must be; and that was all she'd hoped for.

They were engaged in a conversation for well over a half an hour, jumping from topic to topic and sharing many laughs. Their faces were bright and they were completely comfortable with one another. Like long-lost sisters separated at birth. Sam and Dean came back inside after their long discussion to see bright smiles on both of their women's faces. This made the both of them smile a little. Sam stalked off to his and Jessica's bedroom. Noting her boyfriend's odd mood she followed him. Dean took Jessica's seat at the table, sitting beside Haley. "Stuffing your faces as usual I see."

"Hey leave me alone, I'm eating for two." She giggled as Dean smiled. In that moment Haley saw the proud and happiness Jessica had mentioned before in Dean's face. It showered her soul with love.

"….Wait you're taking off? Is this about your dad, is he alright?" Jess asked as she entered the room and saw Sam packing a bag of his clothes.

Sam smiled as he made his way over to the dresser, collecting more of his belongings. "Yeah you know just a little family drama."

"Your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip?" Jess now sitting on the bed beside the packed bag.

"Oh, yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin. He's probably got Jim, Jack and José along with him. We're just gonna go bring him back." Sam stuffed his clothes into the bag that was rapidly becoming quite full.

"Well what about the interview?" Jessica knew family was important, but she didn't want Sam to miss out on an opportunity towards the future he'd dreamed and worked for.

"I'll make the interview; this is only for a couple days." Sam scoffed as he picked up his bag and started to head for the exit, hoping to conversation would be over. He hated lying to Jessica but knew in the long haul it would be for her own good.

"Sam please, just stop for a sec." Anyone could detect the false note in Sam's voice, Jessica was no different. "You're sure you're okay"?

Her concern made him smile. "I'm fine."

"It's just, you won't even talk about your family and now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend the weekend with them? And with Monday coming up, which is kind of a huge deal…" She wasn't angry about his taking off; she was only concerned about him.

Sam chuckled as the smile on his face didn't disappear. "Hey…Everything's gonna be okay. I will be back in time, I promise." Sam leaned into her and placed a reassuring kiss upon her cheek. He did that often when they had arguments and it would make Jess completely forget why she was mad at him. It was the perfect argument stopper.

Sam and Jess made their way back into the kitchen area to find Dean and Haley. Dean stood up. "We ready to go?" Dean said as he looked at the bag in Sam's hand. Sam nodded and stood by the front door. Dean followed Sam and stood beside him looking back at Haley. "You coming or what?"

Haley's expression was odd as she threw glances back and forth from Dean to Jessica, as if she had just remembered something she'd forgotten. She looked back at Dean and smiled softly. "I think I'm gonna sit this one out."

Dean nodded. He didn't want Haley around anything that could be even remotely dangerous, and not just for their unborn child's sake. "Well come on, we'll check you into a motel room before me and Sam head off."

"Sam and I." Haley coughed. Dean rolled his eyes. Sam smirked at this woman schooling Dean on grammar.

"You can stay here if you want until we get back, we shouldn't be that long anyway." Sam offered. Haley looked over to Jessica, not wanting to impose.

Jess smiled and nodded once. "Yeah, you can totally stay; don't like to be alone much anyway." Haley smiled and looked back to the brothers.

"Alright." Dean sighed as he walked back over to Haley, his hand lying on her shoulder gently. "We'll be back in a few." Haley nodded and Dean kissed the top of her head. Before he walked back to his brother he rubbed his hand on Haley's stomach tenderly. Sam smiled, still shocked at what he was witnessing. Apparently there was a softer side of Dean Winchester.

The boys began walking towards the Impala as Dean noticed his brother's smiling. "What?"

"Nothing…" Sam chuckled.

"Dude, seriously. What?" Dean demanded to know what was so funny.

"The big bad Dean Winchester is actually a cuddly wittle teddy bear." Sam was very amused with how his brother has changed.

"Shut up." Dean wasn't amused at all. Sam annoyed Dean so easily, much like all siblings do. It was in their DNA.

"Jerk." Sam sighed.

"Bitch." Dean smirked and Sam continued chuckling. That was their inside joke. Nicknames for one another; how they saw each other.

**PRESENT TIME…**

Panic and fear pulsed through his quivering body as his blood ran cold. He closed his eyes, terrified to see anymore. All he could do was listen. His body wouldn't move, he was utterly frozen in place. Tortured screams and evil laughs stung his ears. He tried to drown out the horrifying sound by covering his ears with his hands but it didn't help. The volume continued rising higher and higher.

"Jamie!"

A voice shouted and silenced the noise. Jamie screamed as his eyes flared open. He frantically looked around to find his surroundings were safe and normal; the way he'd remembered it before seemingly falling asleep. A woman, his teacher was at his side as the children in the class room stared at him with alarm. The woman's reassuring voice calmed Jamie down a little.

"Come on, you should let the nurse take a look at you." The woman took hold of Jamie's hand as she took him to visit the school's nurse. Jamie's heart wouldn't stop racing. There was too much adrenaline; too much panic. He hung his head as he walked with his teacher, trying to concentrate on breathing instead of his nightmare.

**SIX YEARS EARLIER (continued….)**

"I don't know how many times I gotta tell you, it's my high school locker combo." Dean was being interrogated at the local police station in Jericho, California.

"We gonna do this all night long?" The sheriff that led the investigation was becoming impatient. He believed Dean Winchester to be connected to the disappearances in his town and has an older partner in crime. He wanted to know what the numbers meant in the older man's journal that he had left behind. 'Dean 35-111' is what it read. Dean knew exactly what it meant. It was coordinates from his father, John Winchester. He may have not known where the coordinates pointed to, but for John to leave his most prized possession (the journal containing notes from his years in hunting) behind then it was of great significance.

"We just got a 911. "A new voice interrupted the failing interrogation; a fellow police officer. The officer's words caught the sheriff's attention. Dean hung his head, bored with his surroundings and aching to get back to the case and his brother. He wouldn't let it show but he was very happy and excited to be around Sam again. Just like old times, better times to Dean; before his family ditched him. In his mind if it weren't for his meeting Haley he would have fallen apart long ago."Shots fired over at Whiteford road." The policeman relayed his message and was on his way, ready to drive down there and help out. The sheriff turned his attention back to his suspect.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?" The sheriff asked Dean.

"No…?" Dean's eyebrows rose as he didn't see the logic behind the question. What an odd interrogation.

"Good." The sheriff replied as he swiftly took out his handcuffs and cuffed Dean to the table, making sure he wouldn't escape in his absence. Dean sighed as the sheriff walked hastily out of the room and closed the door behind him. He understood the logic now. Dean's mood changed almost instantly, something had caught his eye. He looked down at the table to his father's journal where he saw was paper clip sticking out, just begging to be used. Dean took a hold of it with his free hand and smirked mischievously.

Dean quickly uncuffed himself from the table and dodged the remaining police officers onsite. It was easy for Dean to escape the station, climbing down the fire escape ladder. It wasn't a complete waste of time, being dragged down to the sheriff's department in his mind. He wasn't leaving empty handed, he was leaving with his father's journal. It was a clear sign; John must have known Dean would come looking for him and get himself into trouble and be interrogated. In that moment it occurred to Dean that John wasn't anywhere near Jericho. He'd left, mid-case. Something John had never done in his life, this spoke volumes to Dean.  
As the Impala roared down the dimly lit street Sam's cell phone began ringing, unexpectedly. Sam picked it up to hear his brother's voice. "Fake 911 phone call Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal."

Sam smiled at Dean's words, knowing buried deep in there was a thank you. "You're welcome." He scoffed with a grin.

"Listen we gotta talk..." Dean tried to share the information he'd gathered while locked in the sheriff's department but was cut off by Sam.

"Tell me about it, so the husband was unfaithful, we are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house so that should've been dad's next stop." Sam listed the tidings he'd accumulated on his own proudly.

"Sammy would you shut up for a second?" Dean was cut off yet again by his brother, barely able to get a word in edgewise.

"I just can't figure out way he hasn't destroyed the corpse yet." Sam continued on as if Dean hadn't spoken a single word.

"Well that's what I'm trying to tell you, he's gone. Dad left Jericho." Dean's cold breath blew onto the phone booth's walls and steamed it. It was fittingly a chilled fall night.

"What? How do you know?" Sam responded immediately. He'd never known his father to quit halfway through something and leave before it's finished, further endangering innocent civilians.

"I've got his journal." Dean spoke less rushed this time; he knew he had his brother's attention.

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing." Sam knew his father like the back of his hand. He took the journal everywhere with him, never once let it out of his sight. Though, he wasn't surprised to learn that John trusted Dean with it. John had given the journal to Dean on more than one occasion to keep it safe. That is how Sam first found out about hunting, when he was nosing through the book on Dean's watch.

"Yeah well he did this time." Dean said as he looked at the journal in his hand. He was worried about his father, for the life of him he couldn't imagine what was so important that he had to leave Jericho so fast without finishing the case.

"What's it say?"

"Ah, it's same old ex-Marine crap when he wants to let us know where he's going."

"Coordinates; where to?" Their father was in the core and drew from his time there in hunting. He trained his boys like soldiers from the beginning.

"I'm not sure yet." Dean sighed. He hasn't had any time to figure out where the directions pointed to.

"I don't understand, I mean what could be so important dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean what the hell is going on?" Sam was just as confused as Dean was. Before Dean could conjure up an answer for his brother Sam slammed the breaks on the Impala and dropped his cell phone. The Woman in White appeared in the road.

"Sam? Sam!?" Dean heard all the commotion through the phone and was vastly concerned. If anything happened to Sam it'd be on him. He's the one who dragged Sam back into hunting to help him find their father.

Sam looked breathlessly around and then in the mirror. He jumped, startled by the ghostly figure of the Woman in White Constance Welch sitting in the backseat.  
"Take me home." Her voice was tortured and she sounded afraid. Her words carried on as Sam's heart sped up, beating faster and faster as he scurried to figure out his next move.

_I open my lungs to breathe in forgiveness and love_  
_Haunting me now reminders of how I used to be_  
_And on down the road my troubles are sure to follow_  
_Looking out the window, the hell if I know where I will go_  
_So I'll just keep on driving_

"You've got to be joking. You're not serious!?" Jess asked disbelieving with a smile on her face.

"Oh I am dead serious. Dean said when they were younger Sam and him would play pranks on each other and one time put Nair in Sam's shampoo bottle." Haley was smiling as she told the story to Jessica as Dean had told it to her. Jessica wanted to know more about Sam's family, never getting info out of him. Jess was definitely enjoying her company.

"Oh my god!" Jess and Haley both broke out laughing, each one picturing Sam without any hair. "That is soo not a pretty picture. Sam bald? Boy couldn't rock that look on his best day." Haley giggled, agreeing with Jess.

The both sighed, calming themselves. Jess took a glance up at the clock and moaned. "It's getting late. I should clean up and get some sleep; I have a pretty big day tomorrow. Do you mind?"

Haley shook her head once. "No, not at all. It's totally understandable."

"There is a pull-out bed in the couch. It may not seem like much but it's actually very comfy." Jess nodded towards the living room area where the couch/bed was.

"Thanks. That'll be great." Haley smiled softly.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a good sleep Haley. And baby." Jess smiled affectionately at her newly made friend and stalked towards the bathroom.

"Sweet dreams." Haley murmured as she watched Jessica enter the bathroom and close the door behind her. Haley's eyes flashed towards the clock and stayed glued for a good several minutes before she went and made up her bed on the sofa.

**PRESENT TIME….**

"Wow, I had absolutely no idea what was in store for me that night." Jess remembered and now looking back on it laughed at not knowing the world of hunting when there were so many signs everywhere.

"You couldn't of, you're not psychic." Haley chuckled as she mixed several ingredients in a large glass bowl.

"True. Oh you remember when we got talking about the prank stuff between the boys?" Jess was smiling at the trip down memory lane.

"Of course! Sam and the Nair? How could anyone forget that?" They both were laughing whole heartedly.

"Man, I wish Dean had the sense to have taken a picture of Sam like that." Jess shook her head re-imagining Sam without any hair.

"You kidding? Sam probably would have killed Dean if he'd tried." Haley snorted, as did Jess as they both were mixing now. Jess exhaled loudly, she was happy again. Possibly just as happy as she was back then when things were simpler for everyone.

"Hey what's your take on how quite things have been lately?" Jess had changed the atmosphere completely. Haley looked up at Jess with a more serious face.

"Honestly in my experience, when things are this quiet this long, something huge is just around the corner waiting to ruin everything." Jess looked down. Haley knew best in Jess' mind and she trusted her completely. Haley felt the mood becoming very glum fast so she playfully threw a rolled up ball of chocolate chip cookie dough at Jess' head.

Jess gasped shocked. "Oh you are SO gonna pay for that!" Jess balled up a huge round of dough as Haley ran for cover squealing.

**SIX YEARS EARLIER (continued….)**

Bullets flew out of Dean's gun as he shot Constance whom was on top of Sam, trying to mutilate him. Dean knew very well bullets couldn't stop a ghost but they certainly succeeded in providing a distraction for Sam. There was a long enough distraction for Sam to have enough time to get up and start the car up. The engine roared and Sam spoke, determined. "I'm taking you home." Sam slammed his foot on the gas pedal, not wasting anytime as he floored the Impala into the abandoned home. "Sam!" Dean shouted as he watched his brother and the car ram a hole into the house.

Dean loved his car but certainly not as much as he loved Sam. He was more worried about Sam then the Impala his father gave him on his sixteenth birthday. Dean charged after Sam without hesitation. "Sam!"

"Here!" Sam's strained voice called. Dean raced to the passenger side of the car to find his brother in pain.

"You okay?" He asked with apprehension clear in his voice.

"I think." Sam panted.

"Can you move?" Dean didn't wait for his brother to respond; he already jerked the door open and stuffed his arm in the Impala, reaching for Sam.

"Yeah, help me." Sam wheezed as he took hold of his brother's hand, gripping tight.  
As soon as Sam and Dean were out of the car they were spotted by the Woman in White, Constance and were pinned against the Impala by a dresser. She was home at long last and was angry. Sam and Dean tried squirming themselves out but they were stuck. Just as Constance was about to continue punishing the Winchester she stopped in her tracks as all the lights began flickering. She turned around slowly to look at the staircase behind her that was now beginning to drip with water, seemingly coming from nowhere.

She backed up to see two small figures materialized at the top of the stairs. Two small children, her children. Sam and Dean watched on, guarded. As the siblings grabbed each other's hand they spoke to their mother. "You've come home to us mommy." Their voices echoed and flowed throughout the entire house. Constance was terrified. The children embraced their mother as she screamed and all three vanished into the floor where Constance had drowned her children. The pressure of the dresser had alleviated and the boys were able to flip it over. Dean put more effort into it then Sam did, his muscles were still fragile from the collision with the car and Constance.

Just as Jessica had finished getting dressed into her nightwear after showering she heard a knock at her door. It's late, who would be knocking at this hour? She went to investigate. As she opened the door she was delighted and surprised to see her dear friend standing there. He had dark brown hair and was dressed casually. His greeting smile made Jess smile. "Brady! What are you doing here?" She was animated. She hadn't seen him for a while, not since Sam dropped him off at a rehabilitation center for alcohol abuse.

"Hey girl, what you just gonna leave me hanging out on the cold all night?" He grinned.

Jess welcomed him in with open arms, but urged him to keep his tone down because of company. Haley was lying on her side and face was covered by a pillow so she couldn't be seen. Brady struggled to see the person occupying Jess & Sam's guest bed but the image was distorted and dark. Brady nodded reassuring his friend he'd be quite.

"So where's Sammy boy?" His tone was low as he spoke and his head turning in every direction looking for his old buddy; his best friend.

"He's away for the weekend with his older brother." Jess whispered. Brady smirked as he walked around the kitchen. "So what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be out for another two weeks." Brady looked down at Jessica, now standing in front of here, completion completely different from what it was a second ago.

"What don't want me here?" His tone was different too, taunty. Jess scoffed.

"No, that's not what I meant." She didn't intentionally mean to offend her friend.

"Ah, so you do want me here then. Understandable with Sam gone and all things can get pretty …lonely around here." His eyes were devilish and voice impish as he scanned her body up and down.

Jess was taken aback by the things Brady was saying and how he was looking at her. He was different, not that sweet Brady she was once knew. This Brady frightened her. Jess tried to smile but it was weak and not at all convincing as she began moving towards the phone. "I'm going to call Sam, I'm sure he'll be thrilled to know they released you ahead of schedule." Just as Jessica picked up the phone Brady slammed it down, making Jess jump with alarm. "Brady what the hell is wrong with you?" Her voice was riled with astonishment and fright.

Brady laughed a wicked laugh as he closed his eyes and re-opened them, this time they were pitch black. Black as only demons eyes could be. Brady was in fact a demon, or at the very least possessed by one. Jessica screamed as she made a run for the exit. Brady continued cackling as he used his powers to slam her against the wall. They'd forgotten completely about the present company. Jessica's heat raced like a freight train as she tried to move from the wall but found there was an invisible force binding her against it, making it impossible for her to flee. Brady's fist hit Jessica's jaw with immense force. Bloody started trickling out the side of lip, a tooth was knocked loose.

Sam, Sam, Sam! She screamed in her head, wishing her boyfriend hadn't left now as her mouth throbbed in pain. Brady's sinful smiled grew as he began to raise his hand and Jessica started being pushed up the wall. So much terror throbbing through her body making it quiver as she traced up the wall. "Ahem." A new voice froze Brady in his tracks and stopped Jess from moving up the wall anymore. Her terror-stricken eyes turned to see her newly made friend standing behind Brady with her arms crossed and seemingly not amused expression. Brady's mouth fell open as he appraised the woman.

"Haley…." His voice was breathless and disbelieving. Eyes wide open and wild as he watched her movements.

"Brady, if you touch another hair on her head I will end you." Haley's voice was ice and eyes were dead.

"But Azazel wanted…." He tried to explain why he was after Sam's girlfriend but was cut off by Haley's roar.

"Azazel." Haley repeated the name and gritted her teeth. Azazel, the yellow eyed demon that single handedly destroyed the Winchester family, starting with Mary. The way Jessica was mounted on the wall Haley knew exactly what Azazel wanted to be done with her. He wanted Sam's girlfriend to burn on the ceiling just as his mother had. Her eyes burned with anger as the memories came rushing back.

"Wait…Why exactly am I listening to anything you have to say?" Brady questioned himself as Haley glared at him. "You're a traitor. You turned your back on us, all of us." Brady's eyes fell down to Haley's stomach as he chuckled. "Well lookie-here."

"I'm going to tell you this only once more Brady before I get anymore pissed off then I already am, back off." Haley snarled as she advanced towards him, ready for battle. Her defenses were up as Brady had recognized she was carrying a child.

"You don't scare me." Brady stood his ground but his words weren't convincing. Haley did scare him, terrified him even, and she knew it. Haley looked up at panting Jessica whose eyes were soaked with tears, then back to Brady. Just as she looked back to Brady her eyes went completely white. A horrified shriek escaped Jessica's mouth as she saw that the woman she'd invited to stay with her in Sam's absence wasn't even remotely human. Haley didn't allow her emotions to become visible but hearing Jessica scream in fear as she saw what she really was hurt her. She hated who she was and humans hated her right back. Jessica's reaction was the very reason why Haley had never told anyone about herself before; not Dean, not anyone. The sight of her true eyes made Brady gulp. Haley only showed off her demonic eyes when she was truly angry.

His eyes flashed to Jessica, which made her skin crawl and then back to Haley. He was contemplating whether or not to risk it, to do Azazel's bidding or to save himself. Haley stood as still as a stone as she awaited his move. It was like a game of chess being played in the flesh by demons. No doubt the reward for killing Jessica would be great but was it worth the price of his life? He thought not. Some other poor sucker could be roped in to doing the bidding of the YED. Brady made a dash for the exit and floored it. Haley didn't move an inch, she just watched him leave. The force that held Jessica in place lifted as she started to fall towards the floor. Before Jess hit the ground Haley caught her.

As soon as Jess was to her feet she pushed Haley back, afraid. Her eyes sparkled with betrayal, hurt and fear. Haley's face fell. She didn't expect to be welcomed with open arms once her secret was out but the look in Jessica's eyes was worse then what she'd pictured. "I'm not going to hurt you." Haley's voice was quiet and genuine. Jess heard the earnest in Haley's voice and couldn't help but to believe her. Though she believed her she kept her distance as she tried to focus her energy on breathing and stopping her body from vibrating.

"I believe you." Jess said slowly, sparking warmth into Haley's heart. Haley kept the relief hidden, not wanting to frighten Jess anymore then she was already.

**PRESENT TIME…**

The dining area was dimly lit by golden-orange lights that hung from the ceiling. Window covered with long dark drapes and the table with a hand-sewn cloth that matched the color of the drapes. The beautiful laughter of the family together was the music swaying in the room.

"Ahh, I'm full." Dean burped as he stretched his arms. Jamie giggled and mimicked his father. Dean put his hand on his son's head and ruffled his hair.

"Dad!" Jamie whined as he was quick to fix his hair with his hands. The group chuckled together. The past week was truly apple pie. Everything they could have ever dreamed of. Everything Dean dreamed of, minus the same old four words screaming in his head every morning.

"That was amazing." Bobby licked his chops and brushed his whiskers as he sat back in his chair. Home cooked meals weren't something the boys got the chance to indulge in often, so this was a little slice of heaven to the family of hunters. A few minutes after the girls started to prepare the dinner Bobby had unexpectedly returned home from his trip to Illinois. He was touched to see both of his girls cooking dinner together; he said it reminded him of his late wife Karen. Haley and Jessica weren't a replacement for Karen but they definitely helped fill that hole in Bobby's heart; he loved them like a father.

"We got dessert?" Jess and Haley giggled with smiles at Dean's question.

"Dude, you just said you were full." Haley was always amazed with how much Dean could eat.

"Yeah for food-food. But not for something sweet." Dean couldn't understand why they were looking at him like he was a little pig; he just really enjoyed food. And with growing up in hunting when a home cooked meal was made you eat as much of it as you possibly can because you never know when you're gonnna get another one again.

Haley rolled her eyes with a sigh as she got up. "I figured you'd say that, so Jess and I made cookies."

Jamie bounced with anticipation as he heard the 'dessert' that his mother and aunt made. Bobby, Sam and Dean did the same. "Cookies, what kind momma!?"

"Your favorite of course, Chocolate Chip." Haley walked to her son as she spoke and leaned into him, nuzzling her nose to his. Jamie returned the nuzzling with giggles. Dean watched on with a smile that made lines fan out the sides of his eyes. There will be plenty of forks in the road but in this moment life was without a doubt perfect. Haley flashed a cheerful smile at Dean that made every fiber of his being burn with love as she walked to the kitchen.

**SIX YEARS EARLIER (continued…)**

"And demons can have babies?" Jessica's nerves were shot as the cup of tea in her hand was shaking and spilling over onto the floor.

"Most can, but more usually with another demon then a human. A demon and human mating is a rare occurrence." Haley would answer any question Jess threw at her; it was the very least she could do after all.

"How is it possible for demons to have children with humans?" Jess shook her head as she spoke; she didn't understand the process if it would be different for a demon.

"Our hosts, the bodies of the humans we possess still thrive. If a demon were looking to have a child with another human they'd have to make sure that their host's body gets everything it needs. To nourish the body and protect it just as a normal human being would. The system for having a child between a human and demon are exactly the same as it is for two humans. Only if the demon is a male and the human is female then the delivery process is twice as difficult and painful for the mother. Not many human mothers can survive the pain of it." Haley knew the procedure well. Jess took a minute to take it all. This was a lot of information to take in.

"The host? What happens to the human if the demon like...leaves their body?" Jess finally managed to struggle down a sip of hot tea that would hopefully calm her nerves as tea was meant to do.

Haley sighed. "Well, if the hosts' body is undamaged after the demon leaves it then the human will wake up and have full control over their self just like before the demon took up shop in their body." Haley took a pause as she thought of the system. "Though probably a lifetime of therapy ahead of them. " Haley smiled trying to lighten the situation, and it worked. Jess was smiling weakly with her.

"And Dean? I mean does he know about this stuff?" Jess looked up at Haley as she put her cup of tea down on the coffee table. Haley stiffened.

"No, neither does Sam. No human has the knowledge of this, only you and those whom choose to mate with their demon lover; which there are not many of. However, Sam and Dean both know of demons existence. They are hunters."

"Hunters?" Jessica repeated with a blank expression.

"Yes. They hunt evil beings. That is why Sam will never talk about his past. He hated the life and ran away from it. This is why he'll never tell you about it, because he wanted to protect you. To shield you from what goes bump in the night like he wasn't shield."

"Well bang-up job there." Jessica wasn't alright and she felt far from safe now.

"Don't be angry with him. His intentions were good. I'd of done the same thing in his position. You spend your entire life watching everyone you meet get hurt and die you can't possibly expect Sam to want to risk it with you by opening that door." Jess let what Haley said sink in, knowing it was true; that Sam's intentions were pure. She sighed unable to deny it.

"Why did he come after me like that? I'm not a hunter, I'm just a girl." She didn't understand it but felt there had to be a reason for a demon to attack her.

"Because, you are connected to Sam." Horror came over Jess and consumed her entire body.

"Sam's a target?" Her words were quiet, like a whisper. She tried to speak at her normal volume but her voice continued cracking with fear.

"Every hunter is, but Dean and Sam particularly will always be a prime target. It's in their blood." Haley spoke as her eyes fell to the floor. She hated everything about her kind and all the roads that awaited Dean, her love.

"What's in their blood?" Jessica replied immediately with alarm. Haley kept her eyes on the floor not wanting to talk anymore on this subject. "Please tell me, Haley. I can handle it." Haley took a deep breath and swallowed hard as she lifted her head up, eyes meeting Jessica's.

"Destiny; this is their destiny. A plan was forged a long time ago and it started to unravel the very second Mary Winchester had walked in on a yellow eyed demon standing over a six month old Sam Winchester's crib." Haley closed her eyes as she remembered the past very well.

"Oh my god." Jess covered her mouth with her hands as she tried fighting against the tears that were forming rapidly in her eyes. Her Sam was no doubt in the middle of something dark. Haley felt uncomfortable at the crying woman but tried her best to comfort her. Haley placed her hand on Jessica's shoulder lightly as she patted it. It made Jessica feel better and stopped her sniffling. It more than anything surprised her though. She was just attacked by her former friend that was a demon yet she felt completely safe and at home with Haley who was a demon too. Jessica took a good solid minute to compose herself before speaking again. "I want to know everything."

"Jessica…" Before Haley could urge Jess to stop digging for information Jess had cut her off.

"Everything Haley. Please, I can't be in the dark anymore." Jess shook her head. Enough was enough. There were too many secrets and she needed the truth, and if Sam wasn't going to give them to her then Haley was.

A couple hours had passed. Over those two hours Haley had told Jessica almost everything about her, about the boys and what could be expected in the coming years. As she was told the story Jessica straightened up her and Sam's apartment, not wanting him to be suspicious. Just as she had cleaned herself up Sam and Dean had arrived home earlier than expected. They greeted both of their women with smiles but the smiles were not returned by Haley and Jessica. Sam dropped his bag by the door and looked suspiciously at Jessica. "What's wrong?"

Jessica glanced over at Haley and then back to Sam as she advanced towards him. "How was the hunt?" She took a deep breath, her nerves still shot. Sam and Dean's skin crawled and panic raced through them. Dean shot a glare to Haley and in that glare was a question. Haley held her head high as she looked at Dean and raised her eyebrows slightly, answering his question. Dean lowered his head and closed his eyes disbelieving that Haley would tell Jessica about their lifestyle. He was very angry with Haley but wouldn't throw down with her in front of an audience.

Sam gulped. "Hunt?" He was stumped, trapped. "Oh you mean Dad's hunt? Well he shot a deer and wants it to be stuffed; gross right?" His words came out in a rush. Sam was pretty good at lying, he got that from Dean but Jessica knew the truth this time and Sam wouldn't be able to weasel his way out of this conversation.

Jess looked down angered. She couldn't believe the lie Sam was trying to sell to her; HER of all people. "I know Sam. Okay? Haley told me everything. Everything about you, your family, and your life. The big bad monsters that prowl in the night so please don't lie to me anymore." Sam shot Haley a look. He was pissed off at her. What right did she have to do that? If he wanted Jessica to know he would of told her himself.

_On my way to L.A. looking into the rear view as the roads fade away_  
_I've sworn off my past, first to last bad call that I ever made_  
_Tell me how to make right every wrong turn that I've learned_  
_So this can all end tonight, Tennessee line just changed my mind_  
_Well, it's my heart I'll follow this time_

**PRESENT TIME…**

"Sam was so angry with me." Haley chuckled in-between sipping on a glass of red wine.

"Yeah but I bet he wouldn't of been if we'd told him what happened earlier that night with Brady and all." Jessica took a sip of her own glass of wine. Haley nodded in agreement. Sam might have been angry a little but in exchange for saving Jessica's life he'd of been very grateful. "Seriously though, you saved my life Hales."

Haley scoffed. "All I did was scare a jackass." They both laughed as Jess nudged Haley. Their bonds ran deep. They were in fact sisters, their bond transcended blood.

A tall shabby building stood in the middle of Detroit as the passing wind howled. Inside a woman, two men and a child stood. The child was horrified. His body was shaking and hands were covering his eyes. He's witnessed so much horror; more than any child or person should have to bear. The woman's eyes were dead as she looked to the one man. His eyes were emerald and figure was full in a muscular way; and eyes locked on the woman. His eyes were filled with betrayal and hurt. The other man watched on with a malevolent grin as the buff man was thrown across the room and pinned to the wall. The woman had thrown him with her mind and the man grunt in pain.

The child shook as he had opened his eyes to witness it. His memory recognized the woman and the man pinned to the wall; they were his parents. His memory shouted their names to him: Dean and Haley Winchester. Inside the child's head a conversation was taking place. And what's my name? Who am I? Jamie? That is my name. Why couldn't I remember it? Why didn't I remember my mom and dad? He was talking to himself as he was overcome by fear. He was so lost in the fear he'd forgotten everything but the fear. Mom? MOMMA! He screamed inside his head; the words being crooned as if they were lyrics to a song. He hadn't seen his mother in such a long time; something happened to her. How was she here?

Dean wheezed out a choking sound as he struggled to fight out from his wife's mind-grip; but to no avail. Dean was trapped and couldn't move at all. The other man advanced towards Haley with a grin as he didn't take his eyes off Dean. Jamie didn't recognize him, nor did his memory; this man was new to him. He placed one hand on Haley's shoulder before he spoke in a low tone. "Finish him." Haley looked up to the man.

"Yes, father." She replied in a stepford tone as she looked back to Dean. All of the sudden Dean screamed out in pain as blood started to flow rapidly from his chest. Her eyes looked deeper and deeper into the withering Dean and as they did the blood would ooze faster. The man Haley referred to as her father smirked sinfully as he heard Dean Winchester cry in pain and pleaded for Haley to stop.

"MOMMA!" Jamie choked through his once closed lips. The word forced itself out. Haley shot a glare to her son. As she did her eyes turned pure white and fire engulfed the entire building.

Perspiration covered Jamie as he woke up screaming in terror. He didn't wait to calm down; he jumped out of bed and cried out to his father. "DADDY!"

Dean was walking up the stairs when he heard his son's cries and saw him running around the corner towards him. Dean charged towards his son and dropped to his knees, leveling their height difference a little. "What is it?" Alarm thick in his voice as his hands on his son's shoulders held Jamie in place.

"It's momma!" He shrieked as tears began overflowing from his eye lids and running down his cheeks. No, please no. Dean thought as he held onto Jamie's shoulders dragging him along with him as he moved towards the window and looked out it. Dean saw Haley outside in the backyard smiling as she threw a water balloon at Sam's head. Everything was fine with them, which meant another nightmare for Jamie. Dean was on edge because of the two things Castiel said to him. One: Haley has to die. And the other: Ask your son. Jamie had been having a nightmare every single night for the past week which was suspicious to Dean. Dean moved back with Jamie and knelt down again, looking at his son.

"It's alright Jamie, calm down. What about her?" His words were slow and calmer now. Jamie gripped onto his father and pulled him into a hug. Dean cradled his son as he wept.

"Just a bad…nightmare." Jamie muttered through the sobs. Dean pulled back from their embrace and saw the fear swirling in Jamie's eyes.

"Jamie?" He questioned how truthful his son's answer was.

"Bad dream, really. I'm okay now." Jamie wiped away the tears with his hands and tried to smile for his father. He turned around and began walking back to his room, trying to avoid his father. Dean knew Jamie was holding back so he followed Jamie.

"Is it just me or have you been getting a 'bad dream' each time you go to sleep?" Dean sat at the end on Jamie's bed as Jamie pulled the covers over himself.

"Too much TV I guess." Jamie shrugged and looked down.

"You sure there isn't something you want to tell me?" Dean was probing his son for information secretly. He didn't want just to ask him point blank and scare him.

"I'm sure." Jamie said as he looked up at his father. Dean sighed and patted his son's shoulder gently and tucked him in. Dean got up and walked over to Jamie's dresser, getting ready to turn off the light. He stopped when he got to the dresser, seeing a illustration peeking out from a binder with a recognizable figure. Dean flipped open the binder and took the drawing in his hand, staring at it with his own fear.

The drawing showed two men, one dark skinned and in a suit and the other tall, slim and wearing a trench coat. "Did you draw this?" Dean's voice was hard.

"Yeah, why?" Jamie was confused, it was just a drawing.

"When?" Dean pressed.

"I don't know, a week ago." Jamie watched his father's odd reaction to his drawing.

Dean shot Jamie at worried look. He knew exactly what happened a week ago. The two men Jamie had drawn came to visit him and Sam exactly a week ago; and told them Haley needed to be stopped. "Have you seen these two before?"

Jamie shrugged again.

"Jamie!?" Dean snarled incredulously. He knew now Jamie was definitely hiding something from him.

"They just keep coming in my dreams." Jamie felt more tears coming up but fought against them. He didn't like his father yelling or being mad at him. Dean swallowed harsh as he stared at his son, afraid for everyone he cared about. A storm was starting.


	6. Chapter 6

The Hidden - Chapter Six.

Title: The Hidden  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and nothing more. Made for fun, not profit.  
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Horror, Mystery, Thriller, Angst  
Main Characters: Dean Winchester, Haley James  
Reoccurring Characters: Bobby Singer, Castiel, Jamie, Jessica Moore, Sam Winchester  
Trailer  
Summary: "Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth."

Chapter six: When the calm drifts away, with you I shall remain.

_The door slammed loud and rose up a cloud of dust, on us_  
_Footsteps follow, down through the hollow sound, torn up_

The atmosphere had changed completely within a couple of minutes from apple pie to dark. Thunder rumbled as raindrops poured from the pale sky, cleansing the shimmering streets that were dimly lit by streetlights. As Haley and Jessica wrestled with getting everything in order for another day of bar-tending and singing at Tric, Dean was figuring out a way to get some truth from Jamie. And Sam was currently MIA to Haley and Dean, but Jessica knew deep down that he was with Ruby, 'working'. So Jessica took on as many projects as she could handle to keep her mind from thinking on it too much. School was canceled for the students due to the storm that raged outside, so Jamie had the day off, perfect for Dean to interrogate him some more.

Haley groaned. "Ugh, I'm so late!" She was all over the place trying to become organized. Jess was doing the exact same thing. Dean was sipping on a beer as he watched his women with an amused grin.

"Since when did I become the most together person in this house?" Dean was enjoying how flustered the girls were getting.

"Ha-ha." Haley ran her fingers through her hair, trying to fix it up before leaving for work.

"Bite me." Jess narrowed her eyes at Dean.

Dean continued smirking as he shook his head. "Wasn't just like a day ago you two were laughing at how all over the place I was?" The girls scowled as they looked at Dean. "Oh look at the time." Dean rose his arm up and tapped his watch with his index finger. "It's official. You two have switched places with me."

"Crap!" Haley quickened her movements and stuffed everything into her bag. She dashed towards Dean, giving him a very quick peck on the lips and blazed through the open front door. "See you tonight! And don't give Jamie any candy, that boy's a menace afterwards!" Haley shouted back to Dean. Jess mimicked Haley's actions; only instead of kissing Dean on the lips she kissed him on the cheek. As soon as the girls were no longer in sight Dean's face fell. His grin, his cheerful mood, all vanished. His face was completely hard. Now that Haley and Jessica weren't there it was all business, time for answers he waited so long for.

Dean quickly made his way up the stairs and peaked in on Jamie who was sitting at his miniature table playing Sims 3 on his silver laptop. After a good solid minute of watching his son Dean turned around and headed towards Bobby's room, closing the door behind him. Bobby's brows perked up as he saw Dean's unusual actions and noted his unusual mood. Dean and Bobby's eyes met, urgency cloaking Dean's and curiosity burning in Bobby's. "We need to talk." Dean said quickly as he sat down in front of Bobby who was sitting behind his big oak desk.

"I figured as much. What about kid?" Bobby closed his book, dust flying in the air as he did, intrigued by Dean's resolve.

"Jamie." Dean replied point blank. Dean tried his hardest to dig for the truth from Jamie the other night but he wouldn't budge. He'd become almost as good liar as his father was. Almost everything Jamie got was from Dean so it was easy for Dean to see past all the propaganda. Bobby put his hand over his mouth, rubbing his whiskers as he had a feeling his assumptions were paralleled to Dean's concerning Jamie.

"Let me take a stab at this…you think he's hiding something from you?" It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement. Bobby had an eye for these things and knew Dean well enough to know what was on his mind. Dean was taken aback from Bobby's assumption. He was dead on point.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Bobby grinned as he stood up and moved closer to Dean, sitting himself on the edge of his desk.

"I've been feeling the same thing for a long while now." Bobby confessed.

"How long?" Dean's tone was different, not angry but a little displeased that Bobby didn't share with him.

"Since you said you met that Castiel character." Dean and Bobby's eyes were locked.

"But how did you know something wasn't right with Jamie?"

"Jamie's eyes; that boy was terrified of something. And he's seen far worse things than his imagination could ever cook up so typical nightmares were out the window." Bobby knew more and Dean could tell.

"What do you think it is if not a nightmare?" His voice was weak, afraid for his son's safety.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's something bad. Jamie's been ranting and raving about demons and Haley, and two guys."

"Whoa, wait, what? Back up for a second; two guys?" Dean stopped Bobby in his tracks. Something Bobby had said flicked a light bulb on inside Dean's head.

"Yeah, Jamie's been talking about two scary men from his dreams, why?" His eyebrows were raised again as he crossed his arms.

"Last night…." Dean's tone was rigid as he got up and opened the door, walking quickly towards his and Haley's room. Dean rummaged through his dresser and yanked out the drawing Jamie had done.

"What is it?" Bobby followed behind Dean, interested and bemused.

Dean handed Bobby the drawing. "Jamie came running to me last night screaming yelling 'momma', then he acted like it was nothing but a bad dream when I called him on it, and then….when I was tucking him in I saw this drawing he said he drew a week ago." Dean emphasized the 'week ago'.

"So?" Bobby said as he analyzed the drawing, not seeing the big coincidence.

"This guy…" Dean pointed to the one wearing the trench coat. "That's Castiel. And this one…" He slid his finger over to the dark skinned figure. "That's Uriel, another angel. A week ago when me and Sam worked the case that turned out to be nothing we got a text from Haley telling us to meet her at some random building in the very town we were in. Turns out it was these two who sent the message and they told Sam and me something…something about Haley." Dean's words came out in a rush, he quickly stifled himself. He knew he said too much.

"What did they say?" Bobby continued flaunting his poker face, not revealing any potential nervousness and further alarming Dean.

"They said Haley was dangerous. That she wasn't human and she needed to be stopped." Dean didn't want to share this information with Bobby. It wasn't that Dean didn't trust him, because he did. Dean always looked to Bobby for guidance; Bobby had always been a proxy for John, a father to Dean. It was just the fact of how delicate the situation was. It was about Haley and Dean didn't want to listen to anyone questioning her innocence.

Bobby looked back down to the drawing not saying anything right away. Many thoughts raced through his mind, many theories but none he'd care to jump at. Bobby wasn't one for jumping to conclusions and making accusations and pointing fingers. He looked back up to Dean with offense in his eyes. "Why the hell didn't you tell me any of this sooner boy!?" His voice was filled with agitation and fire. He was genuinely offended that Dean didn't trust him with this information sooner.

"I didn't know what it meant." Dean didn't have answers for Bobby. He was so overwhelmed with the angels' proclamation and Jamie's nightmares and drawing that he thought spreading the news would hurt and spin the situation out of control.

Bobby saw the uncertainty in Dean's eyes and heard it in his voice. He knew Dean knew it was wrong of him to keep it to himself and that he was sorry for not telling him sooner. Bobby regained his composure fast and his wise aged poker face returned. Bobby took another look at the drawing before speaking. "So let me see if I got this, you met up with these two jokers a week ago and they told you Haley is dangerous. The same day Jamie drew this drawing of them and he claims to have never seen them outside his dreams. And Jamie keeps having nightmares of demons and his mother?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Dean said slowly as everything came rushing back to him. Everything was screaming inside him again. "So what do you think?" Dean was desperate for some guidance.

"I'm not sure about what trip the angels are on but it seems Jamie's dreams definitely aren't just dreams." Bobby looked at Dean as he folded the drawing and put it in his pants' pocket.

"What you think he has like…premonitions? Like the things Sam used to have?" Dean didn't want to even contemplate such a thing.

"It's possible." Bobby shrugged.

"But how, I thought you had to have like demon blood or something in you for that to happen? Dad stopped Yellow eyes from hurting Jamie when he was six months old anyway." Dean remembered that night perfectly. It was the second worst week of his life. There was a lot of pain and tragedy cramped into that week. Despite how much he loved his father and mother they didn't hold the number one spot for worst moments in Dean's life. Sam's death held that title and always would. No one could take Sam's place in Dean's heart.

"I don't know. We might be completely off here." Bobby shook his head, not having any answers for Dean. "I'm just saying it's a definite possibility; especially given the circumstances. Jamie drew a drawing of these two the day you and Sam met up with them…." Dean tried swallowing but his throat seemed smaller and it was harder for air to pass through. What Bobby said made sense to Dean, it was odd; and coincidences don't exist in their world. Nothing in the world of hunting happens by accident. Bobby sighed. "I'll try and dig around, see what I can find out. I think it's time Jamie and I had a little Grandpa-Grandson talk." Bobby smiled an aged grin as he patted Dean's shoulder before walking out the room, heading towards Jamie's. Bobby stopped after taking a few steps and turned to face Dean. "Until we know more I think its best not telling anyone about this. Not Sam, not Jess and most of all not Haley." Bobby's words were wise, who knew what they would do if they found out? Dean nodded once to Bobby agreeing with him wholeheartedly.

Sam lowered his arm and hand slowly as he opened his eyes to see a man-who is tied to a chair-starting to awake. A woman stood a few steps behind the tied up man with her arms folded. It was Ruby, her face was half lit and she was grinning, impressed with what she was witnessing. Sam exhaled loudly as he walked towards the man, placing his fingers to his jugular to see if he could feel his pulse. Sam smiled greatly as the man was still alive. His face turned to Ruby's as she smiled along with him. "How'd that feel?" She asked, though already assuming the answer.

"Good." Sam started to untie the man, still smiling. "No more headaches."  
Ruby's eyebrows rose, she was clearly surprised by this news. "None? That's great." Not only surprised but thrilled with it. It seems as if their training has finally started to pay off. Sam noticed the man coming to, he quickly took hold of him as he slowly helped the wobbly man to this feet.

"It's alright. It's okay, I got you." His words were gentle and compassionate. The man trusted his words, his puppy eyes. He was too weak to fend for himself so he didn't have much choice anyhow to trust in him. Sam helped the man towards his car, carefully leaning him on the car and opened the door. "What's your name?"

"My…my…my name…" The man was trying his hardest to form a sentence but he was clearly out of it still. "Jason Hall." Breathlessly he managed to give Sam his name. Sam nodded with a kind smile as he carefully helped the man into the backseat of the car.

"That's good. You did well and you're gonna be alright." Sam said as he shut the door and quickly made his way into the driver's seat. Ruby followed Sam and sat beside him shotgun.

"You're getting better and better Sam." She said approvingly and proud as her eyes kept trailing back to the frail and injured man in the backseat. Sam grinned as he started the car up. The engine roared as smoke came out of the exhaust pipe. They quickly drove the man to the hospital and created a ridiculous lie to tell the simple-minded nurses and doctor that attended to the man. Within a half an hour Sam and Ruby were out of the hospital and their job was completed. Sam had successfully exorcised another demon from an innocent human's body and was feeling really good about it. Dean would flip his lid if he ever found out but Sam thought what he was doing was good work. He was saving people and stopping demons. What he was taught to do since day one. "Hey Sam, wait for a second." Ruby said as she took hold of his arm stopping him from walking anymore. Ruby looked around to make sure there was no one in sight before she spoke.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Is it true? About the angels being the ones who pulled Dean out of the box?" Fear was clear in her voice; just hearing 'angels' made her shudder. Sam didn't saying anything he just nodded and looked down. "Okay...bye Sam." She turned around faster than normal, her tail was tucked between her legs and she was ready to run. Sam was faster. He grabbed a hold of Ruby's arm and pulled her back, stopping her from walking away. His face was confused.

"Wait, what's wrong? They know about you helping already." He didn't stop to think about what the angels had actually said to him. In their words was a clear warning to stop what he was doing with her. Uriel clearly didn't like her and would kill her if he saw her.

"I'm a demon, their angels. It won't matter to them if I'm helping or not." Ruby's words settled into Sam's head, everything the angels said finally clicked in. He knew what Ruby said to be true. "What else do they know?" She was on the defensive now; she needed to know how much they knew.

Sam sifted through what Castiel and Uriel had said to him. Their words knotted in his stomach as he thought on their meaning. "They said…they said they were happy I stopped my 'extra circular activities'." Sam and Ruby both knew what that was. Ruby however was thrown by his use of the word 'stopped'.

"Stopped?" What do you mean 'stopped' Sam?" A flame was starting to rise inside of Ruby; she was unaware of Sam's decision. Sam looked down not answering her. Ruby was furious. "So after everything, all the damn time we spent together training and working our asses off you just decide to stop, just like that?" Her words oozed out in an angered rush.

"I'm still exorcising demons." His voice was weak. Sam didn't like this subject at all or the things he had down with Ruby, the thing she wanted him to continue doing.

"You won't be able to for much longer if you stop-"Her words were cut off before she could finish.

"I'm not doing that anymore Ruby. It's over. I'm done with that crap." There was spunk in Sam's words, he was dead serious. He was ashamed of the things he had done over the last couple of months. Ruby scoffed, disbelieving.

"Fine, you don't wanna play by the rules then I can't help you anymore. Don't call me, and don't waste my damn time anymore." She threw her hands in the air and stormed off, pissed at Sam. Sam gritted his teeth as he watched Ruby storm off. Ruby stopped abruptly and smirked mischievously as if something just occurred to her. She turned around and looked at Sam. "Did the angels have anything to say about Haley?"

Sam felt his blood run cold. Why would Ruby suspect they had something to say about Haley? Everyone who ever knew Haley knew her as a genuinely good person; perhaps one of the very few good people left in the world. His face was blank as he took a minute to process why Ruby would ask this. "Why?" He asked as nonchalantly as he possibly could. Ruby advanced towards Sam, arms crossed and still smirking.

"They told you something about her, didn't they?" She pressed. She figured if they were really angels and had a brain they would have. Sam for some reason unknown to him found himself spilling his heart out and telling the truth to Ruby.

"Yes." He nodded. Ruby nodded, she knew it all along.

"What did they say?"

"They said she was dangerous. That she wasn't human." Sam closed his eyes. Stupid son of a… He clenched his teeth as he scolded himself. He had said too much and he couldn't stop it, he didn't understand why. Did he really trust in Ruby? He promised Dean he wouldn't. What would Dean think of him now as he was exorcising demons with his mind and telling Ruby dark secrets about Haley?

Ruby found herself bursting with laughter she couldn't contain. What the angels had said tickled her. Sam was at a loss for words, but disgust rotted in him. What the hell was so damn funny? Why would something like this be even remotely amusing? He continued to forget she was in fact a demon with a malicious sense of humor. "Yeah that sounds about right."

"What? You think they are lying?" Sam's forehead creased with lines as he tried to understand where Ruby was coming from.

"No, for once those winged dicks got it right. Haley isn't human. And she's as dangerous as they come." Ruby, a demon, agreed with angels….how rare.  
Sam felt his heart stop at her words. How could his Haley pose a threat at all? She was unsullied and as good as they ever were. Not only were the angels saying it but now the demons were agreeing with it.

Sam shook his head faster than he should have. "No, no for whatever reason, you're lying."

Ruby sighed as she locked eyes with Sam. "Then why are you listening to me? Ask yourself that Sam." She turned so her back was facing Sam, feeling smug. She knew that Sam believed her, that he believed the angels even if he wouldn't admit it to himself. Sam found himself trusting and confiding in a demon, and listening to the angels. All of whom wanted Haley stopped. Meanwhile he had to take his brother, surrogate father and nephew into consideration. Sam was stuck in a very impossible situation and Ruby was enjoying the drama.

Jamie was very amused with his game, giggling at his Sims. But his calm was disrupted as Bobby casually made his way into the room, shutting the door behind him. Jamie had a feeling Dean had told Bobby about what happened the other night, Dean told Bobby everything, why would this be any different? However Jamie didn't take a chance just on the off chance he was wrong. Jamie wore a smile and greeted his Grandfather happily. "Hey Grandpa Bobby, what's up?"

"Something you wanna tell me kid?" Bobby asked dismissing Jamie's greeting. His tone was stern, it was plain Bobby was tired of the secrets.

"No….?" Jamie looked down to his game while inside his head he was scrambling for an excuse to leave, for the conversation to be over. No, come on….You don't want to know. They can't find out. Please, don't let dad have told him. He was pleading with the 'higher powers'.

"You respect and love me, right boy?" Bobby pulled a mini chair over to Jamie's table and sat himself down across from Jamie, folding his arms as he watched Jamie.

"Yeah of course I do Grandpa Bobby." Why would he ask this? Of all the questions he could possibly formulate why that one? Wasn't it apparent enough how much love Jamie has for him? Jamie didn't see the point behind it.

"Then please don't lie to me Jamie. It's alright that you're scared, but I can help if you talk to me. Let me help." He really didn't know if he could help or not, but he had to give it a try for everyone's sake. That's all anyone in this situation could do, offer their help even if it was hopeless. Bobby's tone was more even and calm, but worn and tired at the same time. He didn't like anyone he cared for lying to his face. They all expected the truth from him and he should be able to expect the same in return. It wasn't too much to ask, after all.

"You mean about my dreams?" Jamie's voice was weak as he looked up to his grandfather. Bobby took a breath; he was getting through to him now. Jamie's guard and defenses were faltering.

"And the drawing you drew a week or so ago." Bobby wasn't going to leave anything out. If he was getting truth he was going to make sure he covered all the bases. If this was a one-shot deal he was gonna do it right.

"The drawing..." Jamie swallowed hard as he prepared himself for this confession of sorts."The two scary guys keep coming in my dreams. I drew them after I woke up from another dream when I was with Uncle Luke. The two guys told me to get away from..." His words trailed off, he was unsure if he should proceed and tell this much. Would it hurt to tell his grandfather to whom he trusted in complete with his life?

"Go on." Bobby was on the edge of his seat, licking his lips and drooling waiting for more. He of course wasn't letting Jamie see any of this and shy him away from talking further on the subject.

"They want me to get away from momma. They said she's gonna hurt me and Daddy. Then I had another dream..." Jamie watched his grandfather with uncertainty until Bobby nodded for him to continue. "It was about momma, me and daddy. There was another creepy guy, but I didn't recognize him. Momma hurt daddy just like they said she would! And her eyes..." His voice broke, there was fear overshadowing his speech.

"What about her eyes Jamie?" Bobby pressed and tried to get Jamie to stay focused. Bobby wasn't insensitive, he noted the recoil and how much these dreams have taken a toll on Jamie, but this needed to be out in the open once and for all. If Jamie prolonged it and kept it bottled inside it was going to make him explode. Bobby knew it all too well from everything Dean has shared with him about Sam.

"They were white, pure white. " Jamie swallowed hard as his heart started to race, the familiar fear and panic was controlling his every action again. It was too much for this child to bear alone any longer. "She's was so scary and she wanted to hurt me!" Terror consumed and smoldered Jamie's eyes as he poured his heart out to his grandfather. Bobby moved closer into Jamie and clutched him, giving him the support and comfort he craved. Jamie wrapped his arms tightly around Bobby, holding with all the power he had as he cried helplessly on his grandfather's shoulder, dampening his plaid shirt. Bobby had one arm fitted around Jamie's entire body and the other one on the back of Jamie's head, pressing him close to him as he cried. Inside Bobby was fright too, fearful for Haley and for everyone else. What did and could it all mean? Too many questions remained and no shovel to unbury them.

Dean, Jamie's Golden Retriever was in the room but just lay by Jamie's bed, not paying attention to Bobby and his master's conversation, not until Jamie started weeping that is. Dean the dog walked over to Jamie and scratched his paw his back. He was a very intelligent pup and knew Jamie was upset and in need of comforting. Jamie broke his embrace with Bobby and nuzzled his dog, grateful for the comfort. If Jamie's dreams were in fact what Bobby and Dean believed to be portents then their happy family of double-edged hunters was about to be turned inside out and everything/one will crumble at the seams of it. In this time of confusion and grief who could be trusted? What was the meaning behind Jamie's dreams? What is hidden?

"You're late." One of the managers complained as he saw Haley and Jessica storming in clearly unorganized.

"Yes, I know. We're sorry." Haley's apology was rushed but anyone could tell it was genuine. The man smiled and nodded as he took their bags and put them backstage. Jessica already tramped off to the bar, wrapping her apron around her waist. Haley was greeted by one of the tech guys who were not in a jolly mood.

"Dude, you are so friggin' late!" He irritated. Anytime one of the crew members was not on time he was the one who got the heat, so he was entitled to the hissy fit. Before Haley could offer her apologies to the man he had begun speaking again. "Go, you're up next!" He signaled towards the stage as Haley saw the band already getting in their respective positions and holding their instruments awaiting their lead singer to lead them. Haley didn't say anything, just nodded and rushed on the stage. She was loudly greeted and welcomed with much love by the roaring crowd. Their cheers and whistles made her smile glow brighter than ever and shine throughout the entire club. She took the microphone in hand as the music began playing.

Jessica had just started her shift and was already swamped with paying customers. They without a doubt were in for one extremely busy night.

"So here's another one of those stretches and beautiful roads  
I ain't giving up 'till I get my way  
You can call me crazy if you like, but I've got a secret  
And I know somehow whatever comes, I'm gonna get by…."

Haley's velvety voice penetrated and halted every conversation taking place in Tric. Everyone stopped what they were doing, their intimate talks, all to listen to the entertainment. All the regulars were in house tonight, never missing a show when Haley preformed. Every person who continued to return knew that Haley's music was always inspirational and had deep lyrical meanings. The music was positively brilliant and moved so many. Haley was the object of countless peoples affections; their idol. Men wanted to be with her and the women wanted to be her.

Jessica was not much different from Haley on that scale though. She was constantly being harassed by drunken men who stumble to the bar on a nightly basis. They wouldn't get too close to her usually; Sam was always just a table away ready to pounce on anyone who'd try. This night was different, Sam wasn't around, he was with Ruby, and so if any man tried Jessica would have to fend for herself – which wasn't a problem. Early after Jess found out about the hunting life she insisted on being trained so she could be prepared for the worst. Sam was skeptical but did as she wished. Haley even helped as best as she could, though not much considering her pregnancy. On the times Sam was unavailable Dean would step in or one of John's old buddies: Caleb, Joshua or Pastor Jim. She was trained by the best hunters that were still active, so she could defend herself with ease but hasn't had much of an opportunity to do so. Everyone has always defended Jess with their lives, especially Haley and their love for her wasn't about to change.

How did any holes in the snow tipped pines, I find  
Hatching from the seed of your thin mind, all night?

"What do you mean?" Sam was at a loss. Ruby had been a demon for a long time and had many stories to share with Sam, but only Sam. She didn't confide in any other hunter. Sam was different….special.

"The seals that hold Lucifer's cage, the final seal to be more specific, seal sixty-six….it can't be broken by any old demon it has to be broken by Lucifer's first." Her knowledge was great indeed and could prove to be very useful. She might be a demon and Sam may have not trusted her fully but he was glad to have her by his side, sharing this confidential information.

"Lucifer's first?" Sam echoed, drawing a blank to the term.

"Demon Sunday school story: God prefers humans to angels. Lucifer gets jealous, and then he gets creative, and he twists and tempts a human soul into the very first demon. Kind of as a 'screw you' to God. That's what got him locked up in the first place." That was the story, the reason Ruby agreed with the angels, the meaning behind the angels' proclamation. Sam was still. Entire body ran icy, blood frozen and stuck in place. He didn't and couldn't believe in it. How could he? But it made sense; there was too much back-story for it to not add up. "Sam, this is why we need you to step up. Don't stop what you've been doing; you aren't strong enough to take her out yet."

"Take her out? Are you kidding me?" Sam's feeble voice broke off. He was very emotional right now, as he should be. Ruby was trying to make him believe that Haley, HALEY was a demon, but not just any old demon, THEE demon and that she has to die.

"Sam, you have the power to exorcise demons but you can't kill them, not yet. And you can't get that strong without the-"She was pleading with him now, trying to get him to see the 'light'.

"No! Forget it. You're just gonna stand there and tell me I need to destroy myself to save this world and that I have kill my best-friend, my sister too?" Sam scoffed and advanced towards Ruby, towering over her. "You know what? Go screw yourself Ruby." Sam turned his back on Ruby to only be stopped again.

"Why would the angels lie? I mean I could understand your beliefs in me lying, but angels Sam? Those righteous bastards don't speak anything but the truth, they don't show mercy, they do their job and don't care who gets hurt in the process." Stop, just stop it. It can't be true; and I can't believe in this crap. I can't do that to Dean, to Haley….Sam wanted to not believe in this so badly. He wished Ruby didn't make sense that her stories didn't add up but they did. So ultimately he found himself believing in what Ruby was selling him, after all, why would an angel lie and play Russian roulette with a life if that life wasn't a threat? They were still angels and Sam had to believe in Heaven, just as Dean urged him to.

Dean tossed and turned as he slept on his side of the bed, flashes of bright red blood, several bodies, all tortured and damned souls screaming and beginning out for mercy consumed his slumber. Dean's eyes shot open with a heavy breath. This wasn't the first nightmare he'd had of his time in Hell. Hell was clearly weighing on him, all the souls he broke coming back to the surface and he's finally forced to face them. Castiel's words stole Dean's attention forcing Dean to quickly jolt up into awareness as he twisted himself around to see the slim crooked figure of the angel in the trench coat. "Hello Dean, what were you dreaming about?"

Castiel knew very well what Dean had dreamt he was just curious if Dean was going to openly admit to remembering his time spent in the pit. Since he'd gotten back everyone had asked him if he remembered time from down under but Dean continued saying he didn't when all along he did. It was Dean's burden to bear, what good would it do to share? Dean sighed as his heart rate slowed back down to its normal speed.

"What do you want?" His voice was deep and strained, sleep still thick in it. Dean yanked his leather jacket off him, the one he used as a blanket to keep him warm rather than a sheet. That was just force of habit. Castiel's eyes fell and looked down. He was acting odd, as if he felt he was betraying someone or shouldn't be there with Dean right now, as if it went against a natural order.

"Listen to me Dean, you have to stop it." His monotone words rang in Dean's ears. Every time Castiel spoke now all Dean could picture was that day over a week ago when he tore Dean's life apart.

"Stop what?" He managed to swallow his anger and dislike towards Castiel for he knew when an angel showed up with good or bad information, whether or not you think they are lying or telling the truth, you listen up. Castiel looked at Dean, their eyes locked and they were lost into a stare. This wasn't uncommon for the two; they often would fall into this staring contest.

"Your brother." That was an answer both on a cliffhanger and disturbing. Stop Sam? Why? What was Sam doing that was so damn bad that an angel of all would order him to be stopped?

"What?" Dean couldn't believe his ears, he must have been dreaming or something because this wasn't right. First he was told by this very angel to stop his wife, and now out of all, his baby brother?

"I'm not supposed to be telling you this; I am not supposed to be here period but I had to come. Your brother is headed on a very dangerous road Dean. He's downtown, not far from the nightclub Tric, with a demon." Castiel explained. He wasn't talking about killing Sam in the manner for which he was about Haley; he was simply implying Dean needed to prevent Sam from doing what he was doing.

Dean didn't waste one moment he was already on his feet lacing up his boots and putting his jacket on. Castiel stood up and looked at Dean, eyes dead. "You have to stop him Dean, or we will." Dean turned his head slowly and looked at Castiel, nothing in his eyes either. This must be important for an angel to betray his own kind. And why did other angels want this information to be contained? Something wasn't right but Dean absentmindedly found himself trusting in Castiel without hesitation. This was Sam after all; even the slightest chance of something being wrong Dean was going to be there. Castiel's statement made Dean's body stop in that second. The fact Heaven was threatening his brother, not only his brother but also his wife previously was too much indeed.

Dean wasn't planning on saying anything to Castiel he just watched him leave; the sound of wings flapping and then poof, vanishing into thin air. He was so caught up in the urgency and anguish was didn't even bother to check back in with Bobby to see what - if anything- he found out from Jamie.

"But one of these days I'll find the one that leads me on to you  
Maybe I laugh a little loud  
Maybe I had too much inside  
But you need to know how far I'll go  
To be the one that comes out alive"

It was a good night at Tric. The crowd was filled with a bunch of new faces, some old of course, but each one of them seemingly enjoying themselves. There hasn't been any trouble at all this night, until now that is. A group of mild-aged men stumbled into the club, already apparently half drunk. As they lurked to find a table one of them spotted Jessica who was still tending bar. The man whistled at her – catching her attention- and spoke in a disrespectful way. "Hey bar-babe, hows about a round of your toughest stuff?"

"You sure you want that? Our stuff is pretty damn tough, probably tougher than you." Jessica shot back with spunk. The man's friends 'oohed' and mocked him. The man stepped closer to the bar and smirked devilishly to Jessica.

"Honey, there ain't nothing you got that I can't handle." The man licked his lips and puckered up, blowing Jessica a few kisses that disgusted her. The guy's friends cheered him on as he made his way to their table with them. Jessica enjoyed her job but it was men like this that ruined it for her; that made her dread coming to work. This was one night she really wished Sam was around.

"Let's take the long way, I don't mind  
Let's take the long way, hold my hand  
Let's take the long way home"

"Ohhh yeah baby, I'll take the long way with you!" One of the men from the group that were giving Jessica trouble called out to Haley as she sung. Haley's eyes flashed to the man that spoke and examined the group but continued on singing. She might have been ignoring them now but when it was break time they were going to get theirs.

As the night progressed it grew eerie. Sam was back to his old tricks with Ruby, falling deeper into the darkness. Sam leverage himself under the man he had just exorcised a demon from, taking the pressure off of him. This was the second human life he saved in one day; more and more demons were roaming amongst them. As Sam begun walking he stopped in his tracks, he was taken aback. Dean started walking out from the shadows. Stunned by seeing his brother he couldn't even process the fact that Dean has just witnessed everything.

"So anything you want to tell me Sam?" In Dean's voice it was clear that he was deeply hurt and betrayed.

"Dean, hold on okay…Just let me-"Sam was cut off by Dean.

"You're gonna say 'let me explain'? You are gonna explain this? Why don't you start with this: Who she is and what the hell she is doing here?" As Sam looked over to Ruby Dean did the same thing. Ruby was smiling, pleased.

"Good to see you again Dean." Her voice was calm; some might even believe she was genuinely pleased to see Dean. The only thing she was happy for was their little secret to be out. For Dean to know Sam was spending his nights with her. Dean hated Ruby and that despise was mutual. The last time they saw each other was before Dean's death, she was trying to get Sam to use his powers. Dean made him promise not to but it was clear Dean lost that war and Ruby won it.

"Ruby, is that Ruby?" A match had been lit inside of Dean. Ruby was here, she was with Sam, the same Sam who promised Dean he wouldn't trust in her. And they were exorcising demons, but not with incantations, with mind-power. Dean looked at Ruby and smirked, lividly. In an instant Dean charged at Ruby, faster than Sam could react.

Several grunts and pants were the music in the alleyway. Dean and Ruby were wrestling with each other. Dean was trying his damnedest to get the upper hand on Ruby but she was as tough as they came and always found a way to kick Dean's ass. Dean however this time managed to unlock her grip on his hands and they came down hard on her throat. He tightened his grasp on her and threw her as far as he could. Ruby's body slammed against the wall, head bouncing off the bricks with the collision. Dean started stalking towards her again; he was far from done with her. Ruby quickly got to her feet, catching Dean off guard as she thrusted her knee up slamming into Dean's gut. Dean wheezed out a grunt and staggered back. Ruby then rammed Dean into the brick wall, ready to do more damage.

Before Ruby could hurt Dean any further Sam interjected himself, yanking Ruby out of the way and standing between her and his brother. Sam put his hands up, stopping Dean from advancing towards Ruby and vice-versa. "Ruby just back off, please. He's hurt. "He pleaded with Ruby to stay out of it. Ruby sighed and made her way over to the injured man, throwing her arm around his neck, other arm on his waist and helped lift him up from the chair.

"Where the hell you think you're going?" Dean fired at Ruby as he saw her walking with the man in the other direction.

"To the ER, unless you think you might wanna go another round first?" Ruby shot back at Dean. Sam looked at Ruby upset. Ruby rolled her eyes and staggered while walking with the damaged man's weight on her. Sam looked back to Dean who just shot him a look. A look that was filled with betrayal and let Sam know just how wounded he was. Dean pushed off the wall with his back strength and started walking away from Sam.

"Dean…." Sam's voice was so quiet and broken. He continued calling for his brother but Dean ignored him as he walked out of sight and into the shadows. Sam knew now that getting Dean to trust in him again wasn't going to be an easy task in the least but he wasn't about to give up.

_And you will go to Mykonos_  
_With a vision of a gentle coast_  
_And a sun to maybe dissipate_  
_Shadows of the mess you made_

"Okay guys, you've been so great but we need to take a quick break, we'll be back in five." Haley huffed into the microphone as she pranced off the stage with a radiant smile. Haley slowly made her way over to the bar where she saw Jessica walking by with a platter full of drinks on it. It had been one of their busiest nights yet. One of the men that had been shouting vulgar remarks about Haley and Jessica casually slid his foot in front of Jessica without her knowing and tripped her. As she tripped over the foot all of the drinks on the platter spilled over and glass shattered on the floor.

The men laughed drunkenly as one of the men got up and moved in closer to Jessica. "Don't worry Baby, I'll be happy to help service you and clean it up." Before Jessica could say anything she felt a harsh impact come down on her buttocks. The man and his friends were laughing their asses off now. This was their thing, harassment and Haley had just about enough of it.

Haley stomped her way over to the man and edged herself in-between Jessica and him. Jessica tried grabbing Haley's arm to pull her back and let her know the man wasn't worth the trouble but Haley dodged it. Haley's hands came down on the man's chest hard as she sent him reeling back from a forceful push. Disgust and despise soiled Haley's beautiful and once innocent chocolate eyes. The man didn't know what to think of this, it was obvious that it never happened to him before, no woman stood up to him, always had a man do it for them. Haley wasn't such a girl. She didn't need or want the defending, she was a fighter through and through among other things. "I'm going to tell you this once and I won't repeat myself. Touch her again and I'll make sure that her ass is the last thing you will ever touch. You got it?"

Haley's voice was typically cool and delicate but now there was heat and passion in it. She was fueled by her loathing. Brutal images flashed in the back of her mind and played out like a filmstrip jumping from one to the other. All images of the ways she could hurt him. The man was stunned. He stood himself up properly and brushed off his jacket with an intimidated look in his eyes and movements. He didn't say anything and he definitely didn't need to. Everything was said in that expression and the disappearance of his swagger. Haley's lips curved into a mischievous sneer. "Good, I'm glad we understand each other." Jess' mouth hung open as she was both shocked and thrilled with how easily Haley could intimidate people. Jess didn't know if it was the fact Haley was different or just that she was a badass, either way it worked. Haley took hold of Jessica's hand and pulled her into the backstage area, both smiling and laughing as they heard the security guards telling the men to leave the premises.

_Brother you don't need to turn me away_  
_I was waiting down at the ancient gate_  
_You go wherever you go today_  
_You go today_  
_I remember how they took you down_  
_As the winter turned the meadow brown_  
_You go wherever you go today_  
_You go today_

"Dean?" Sam called out to his brother as he closed the front door behind him. By the time Sam got home he was soaked. Dean came walking slowly around the corner, standing in the archway with a very hard face. Dean went straight home after seeing what Sam had done with Ruby and to his surprise neither Jamie nor Bobby was home. Bobby had left a letter letting Dean know that he was taking Jamie with him for a drive so they could clear their heads. Sam exhaled loudly as he examined his brother's expression. "Dean, just give me a chance to explain."

Dean walked towards his brother, anger sparkling in his emerald eyes setting them ablaze. "Why? You don't need me; you and Ruby go fight demons." There was so much hurt in his voice. Throughout their entire lives Sam has always depended on Dean and now in Dean's mind he wasn't needed. After everything they've been through, all Dean did from Sam, it amounted to nothing anymore.

"Hold on, Dean, come on man..." Sam was trying to get his brother to listen to him. Dean was already walking away from Sam. Sam grabbed onto Dean's arm firmly but not with a lot of force. As Sam pulled Dean around gently Dean swung his arm and his fist connected with Sam's jaw. Sam grunted as he felt the ringing in his mouth and the metallic taste of blood. Sam took a breath and looked up at his brother with hurt of his own in his eyes.

"Satisfied?" Sam asked. Immediately following his question Dean swung his arm again, fist hitting Sam's mouth one more time, only this time with more impact. Dean was clearly pissed off. Sam didn't grunt this time, out of all the times he's been hit he was able to hold back the pained noises. However this didn't change the fact of how much this hurt him mentally. It wasn't the first time Dean struck his little brother and each time he did it only hurt Sam more psychologically. Sam held his hand over his mouth for a minute before removing it so he could speak clearly. "Guess not." He puffed.

"Do you even know how far off the reservation you've gone, how far from normal, from human?" Dean noted Sam's comment but blatantly ignored it. Dean was the furthest from satisfied as he could be. His own brother, as if prophesized dreams weren't bad enough, could now use his mind to extract demons from human hosts.

"I'm just exorcising demons." Sam tried to explain that it wasn't as bad as dean had thought. It was the same thing they'd been doing for a long time but the technique was different.

"With your mind!?" Dean roared. He couldn't believe his ears. Sam was treating this situation as if everyone was doing it. As if exorcising demons with one's mind was the new cool, like a pair of hip new jeans everyone was wearing. "What else can you do?" Dean had good reason to not trust in his brother and to question his abilities now.

"I can send them back to hell. It only works with demons and that's it." Sam elaborated hoping Dean would see the other side, the good side, past the surface.

"What else can you do!?" Dean grabbed a handful of Sam's jacket and twisted it in his hand as he pulled Sam closer.

"I told you!" Sam backed up and pushed Dean away, now raising his voice to try and get the message through.

Dean nodded. "And I have every reason in the world to believe that." Dean turned away from his brother, not being able to look him in the face without disappointment.

"Look I should of said something; I'm sorry Dean I am. But try to see the other side." Sam's words made Dean shoot around with more anger.

"The other side!?" Dean shouted with disbelief.

"Yes! I'm pulling demons out of innocent people." And he wasn't lying, he truly was saving lives.

"Use the knife!" Dean shot back. That was their main weapon of choice since meeting Ruby. It was her demon killing knife, one she gave to the boys to help them on their missions.

"The knife kills the victim! What I do most of them survive!" Humans didn't have a good chance of returning into their bodies once the demon had vacated it but they still DID have a chance. With the knife there was no chance, only certain death to the host and the demon. Dean wanted so bad to argue that point but he really couldn't and it only enraged him even more. "Look, I've saved more lives in the past few months then we save in a year."

That confirmed it to Dean. He truly wasn't needed. Why should he be? Sam has Ruby to help him. "That what Ruby wants you to think?" Pain sparked from Dean's tone and set an ache through Sam's chest. Each brother hated to hurt the other, to see them suffer. "Huh? Kind of like the way she tricked you into using your powers? Slippery slope brother, just wait and see. Because it's gonna get darker and darker, and God knows where it ends."

"I'm not gonna let it go too far." Sam was quick to react to what Dean had said. Dean's words were scaring Sam, he was starting to believe in them.

Dean smirked as he walked over to the side and smacked a lamp right off the end table, making it fly across the room and crash on the floor. Dean walked back to his brother with the familiar angry expression. "It's already gone too far, Sam. If I didn't you know... I would wanna hunt you." The words were hard to say but they needed to be said. "And so would other hunters."

Sam looked at his brother with tearful eyes and nodded, looking down to the ground. He understood it and definitely believed it. Hunters didn't take kindly to the supernatural; even if it were a human that possessed certain powers they'd burn them at the stake before checking into it. Sam looked back up to his brother, able to speak again. "You were gone. I was here. I had to keep on fighting without you. And what I'm doing... It works."

"Well, tell me. If it's so terrific... then why'd you lie about it to me?" Sam looked down once again at Dean's words. "Why did an angel tell me to stop you?" Castiel's warning still smarted in Dean's ears.

"What?" Sam quickly looked up at Dean, surprised by what he'd heard. Why would Castiel tell Dean to stop him when the angels wanted Haley gone and Ruby was saying Sam was the only one who could do it and it only could be achieved by what he was doing? It was nonsensical. Someone was lying.

"Cas said that if I don't stop you, he will. See what that means, Sam? That means that God doesn't want you doing this." Dean raised his finger and pointed up, signaling to the heavens. "So, are you just gonna stand there and tell me everything is all good?" Sam's heart was pounding as he and Dean exchanged tearful looks to each other.

"But Ruby said…." Did the angels change their mind about everything or was it just Castiel? Sam's words broke off. He wasn't talking to Dean when he spoke he was simply thinking out loud. He was trying his damnedest to makes sense of it all but it was just dark and smudged. Nothing was clear and Sam didn't know who to believe in anymore.

"Excuse me?" Dean spit through his teeth. Sam's attention turned back to Dean, he only just realized he had said that out loud rather than in his mind. "What the hell did Ruby say about what?"

"Ruby said the angels were right..." Sam took a breath as he prepared for another inevitable fight with Dean.

"About?" Dean questioned. This conversation took an odd turn and Dean was lost in it. He wasn't there for the bombshell Ruby had dropped on Sam earlier in the night.

"About Haley…." Sam's quiet tone and words sent a shiver down Dean's spine.

"What?" Dean barked through clenched teeth.

"She said Haley..." Sam took a pause as he observed the anger in Dean's face. He regretted thinking out loud. "She said Haley is a demon. The first demon and that I was the only one who could stop her." His words oozed out like acid burning a hole through Dean's chest. His very own flesh and blood believed a demon? Believed that an innocent girl like his wife was evil?

"And you believed her?" There was no heat in Dean's words, they were heartbreaking. His eyes were tear-filled and he felt deceived. Sam didn't reply to Dean he just looked at his brother with his own set of tearful eyes. An abrupt burst of hate and disgust blazed throughout every fiber of Dean's body after the shock had disappeared and he swung his arm towards his brother, striking Sam's mouth one more time. Sam was sent wobbling back from the impact and instinctively slammed his hand over his mouth as he felt the throbbing. More metallic blood trickled down from his lips and flowed onto his hand. "No, no I'm not listening to this crap. Not from you of all people. Forget it."

A tear fell from Dean's eyelid as he spoke. Sam kept his eyes on the floor not wanting to see the hurt and disappointment in Dean's. "So, if you want to be BFFs with some demon bitch then go ahead, I pretty much expect that now. But if you for one second think about doing anything to Haley..." Sam finally managed to look up at Dean with emotional eyes, tears on the brink of overflowing from his eyelids. Dean took a moment to collect himself, pinching the bridge of his nose before giving his brother one last soulful look and walking past him in the other direction.

Silence and stillness suffocated the brightly lit room. The walls were a deep beige color with golden borders. On the walls were a few wall lamps that set of bright yellow glows. Also on the walls were numerous pictures of beautiful and powerful warriors of heaven, angels. An average sized man with grayish-white hair wore a faintly white-striped suit. He seemed displeased as he circled another man. This other man was very recognizable; he wore a suit and a trench coat covering it. It was Castiel and it appeared as if he were on a trial or something, a tribunal. The last man present was just as recognizable as Castiel, it was Uriel, Castiel's right-hand. "Zachariah…" Castiel's monotone addressed the aged man with the grayish-white hair.

"Don't say a word." His tone was even and he appeared to be calm. Zachariah sat himself down on a very long old table and looked to Castiel with a smile. "Castiel, it has been brought to my attention you went to see Dean Winchester earlier this evening."

"Yes I di-"Castiel was about to fess up to it just as Zachariah had cut him off.

"I'm not finished yet." Zachariah snapped calmly. Castiel looked down. "I hate disloyalty Castiel. Disobedience is the worst. And you visiting Dean Winchester only proves the rumors to be true." Castiel looked to his superior; he was unaware of any rumors that had been spread. "You are too….attached." Zachariah smirked as his feet came down on the floor, standing himself up from the table and walking over to Uriel. "That's why Uriel is going to take your spot as head runner in the garrison." Zachariah spoke in an upbeat manner as he was fixing Uriel's tie.

Uriel and Castiel both were taken aback. "Sir?" Uriel was clearly thrown by his decision.

"That's right Uriel, you've just been promoted. You're a champ, i mean just look at you! You've got some real...potential. So a friendly word of advice, don't screw it up…like he did." Zachariah turned to look at Castiel. Castiel and Zachariah's eyes locked as Zachariah made his way face to face with Castiel. "You got careless; you got too close, it happens..." Zachariah put his hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Just not on my watch. Now you listen to me you disobedient brainless little swine, you've been put on notice. One more screw-up from you and there will be serious consequences, Castiel." He was dead serious and Castiel knew it. Castiel nodded once at his superior. The message was clear; Castiel made his choice and knew there were going to be consequences to be rendered.

_When I'm walking brother don't you forget_  
_It ain't often you'll ever find a friend_  
_You go wherever you go today_  
_You go today_

Dean sat on the couch as he riffled through a bunch of obits. The light from his laptop on the coffee table in front of him shined off his eyes. Sam was several yards behind Dean in the kitchen watching him. They both had cooled down but was it enough time to be settled completely? Sam couldn't stand the tension between him and Dean any longer so he made his way slowly over to Dean, standing a few steps behind him. Dean heard the sound of footsteps behind him and he knew the familiar presence well. He knew it was Sam but didn't turn to look at him, he was still upset. "Hey ugh, listen man; I'm sorry about earlier, with everything I said and all. For what it's worth I don't think Haley is what their making her to be. It's just with everything..."

Sam wanted to find a way to get his thoughts out there without it causing another fight; he was sick of the fighting and drama. He just wanted to be able to share his thoughts without it blowing back. Dean raised his head. ""You can't help but wonder." His raspy but quiet voice spoke catching Sam off guard. Dean understood where Sam was coming from. Dean didn't believe in any of it but he was raised differently. He was raised to get all the fact first before firing, but it didn't dismiss the fact that Dean had his own set of suspicions.

"Yeah…." Sam's soft husky voice mirrored Dean's. Dean looked down to his papers as Sam came walking around now insight. "So, we cool?" He wanted nothing more than to be right with his big brother again.

Dean looked up to Sam, looking him in the eyes. "Yeah, we're cool. And we have a possible case." One of Dean's gifts: easily changing subjects and Sam jumped at the distraction as he just wanted all the crap to be put behind them.

"Really. where?" Sam sat himself down on the arm of the chair that was across from the couch.

"Stratton Nebraska." Dean turned the laptop around so Sam could see and passed along a few obits. "Man gets hacked to death inside a locked room inside a locked house. And there are no signs of forced entry." Dean listed his tidings and Sam sighed.

"Sounds like a ghost." Sam replied as he folded the laptop down.

"Yes it does." Dean agreed with a smirk. Despite his complaining of how much the weight of being a hunter has damaged him he still did enjoy being able to kill evil beings. This was a basic case, seemingly; nothing more than a ghost.

The mood was less grim now and all the dust had settled. Sam was upstairs with the recently returned Jamie and Bobby. Bobby didn't tell Dean about anything Jamie had told him, he was going to let Jamie speak to his father on his own. Sam made his way down the stairs as soon as he heard the commotion to in the foyer. Dean was still down there sifting through newspaper clippings trying to accumulate as much information as possible before heading into another case. Haley and Jessica just returned home, smiling brightly as usual and laughing. As soon as Jessica noted both of the boys present she begun speaking. "You two wouldn't believe what Hales did tonight."

"What did she do?" Sam asked before Dean could. Both were starting to feel awkward about being around Haley or speaking of her while others were around.  
"She totally made some jerk pee in his pants." Jess stated proudly.

"I did not!" Haley quickly interjected. Jessica chuckled and so did Sam.

"What'd he do?" Dean asked curiously. He knew his wife was bad to the bone, that being one of the reasons he was drawn to her but more than anything he knew how sweet and kind she was, so for her to showoff how tough she could be meant someone really made her mad.

"Harassed Jess." Haley said with an edge in her voice, still seething from how ignorant that group of men was.

"What?" Sam shot an alarmed and angered look to Jess. He was beating himself up for choosing to not be there to protect her but instead to be with Ruby even thought he saved lives in the process.

"It's not a big deal, really. It's nothing new." Jessica just fluffed off the matter. She hated it as much as the next person but she wasn't going to let those jerks ruin her mood and night.

"The hell it isn't. You okay?" Sam walked over to Jessica putting one of his hands on her waist and the other one on her cheek, caressing it gently.

"I'm fine, really Sam." Jess smiled blissfully, happy to be home and feeling the warmth of her boyfriend's hands on her skin.

"Good." Sam smiled as he grabbed hold of Jessica's wrist loosely but with firmness and opened the front door.

"Where are we going?" Jessica asked as they stepped outside.

"We're going back down to Tric to see if we can find that dick, and if we can I'm going have a nice little talk with him." Sam said as he closed the door behind them.

"Sam!" Jessica whined as Sam dragged her to the car.

Haley smiled and shrugged as she looked back to Dean who was grinning. "Badass 'til the end huh?"

"I have my moments." She giggled while walking over to Dean and leaning into him, giving him a peck on the lips. Dean smiled weakly and looked back down to the papers in front of him. "Hey, are you okay?" She could feel his despair.

Dean cleared his throat. "Yeah, fine. I've just got a lot of stuff to do before me and Sam head off in the morning. We found a new gig."

Haley straightened herself up and looked down at Dean with a little surprise. "But you just got back from one like a week ago." She didn't understand why he was looking into another case so soon, the other case might have been a dud but even Dean spaced it out so he'd have more time with Haley and their son.

"So?" Dean asked without looking at her. His mood was odd.

"Isn't that kind of soon?" Dean's odd mood wasn't lost on Haley, she knew something was different about him.

"Why wait? People need help, we help them. That's what Sam and I do. We kill evil things." Dean explained as he emphasized the 'evil things'. He spoke this way to see what kind of a reaction he'd draw from Haley. Haley swallowed hard as she walked over to the kitchen area. She took hold of some dishes that needing drying and starting rubbing them with a towel. She didn't know Dean was watching her every move now. Dean saw her reaction, one he'd hoped he wouldn't see. Her face was a little offended and hurt, eyes sparkling as it appeared something was going through her mind. He couldn't know. Even if he did he wouldn't… Haley couldn't even think straight she was so taken aback. As soon as Dean saw Haley's reaction his face went hard. Perhaps he was starting to wonder….

_And you will go to Mykonos_  
_With a vision of a gentle coast_  
_And a sun to maybe dissipate_  
_Shadows of the mess you made._


	7. Chapter 7

The Hidden - Chapter Seven.

Title: The Hidden  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and nothing more. Made for fun, not profit.  
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Horror, Mystery, Thriller, Angst  
Main Characters: Dean Winchester, Haley James  
Reoccurring Characters: Bobby Singer, Castiel, Jamie, Jessica Moore, Sam Winchester  
Trailer  
Summary: "Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth."

Chapter seven: This old wound

Never Again.

"Dean…what are you doing?" Sam's husky voice quietly wondered as sleep was thick in it still. Sam sluggishly sat himself up and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to wake himself.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Writing a poem?" Dean joked as he was studying a bunch of papers. The flashlight shined on the papers and lit the Impala dimly.

"Like you're looking for a job." Sam replied as he exhaled loudly with a lack of enthusiasm.

"Yahtzee." Dean confirmed with a grin.

"Dean…" Sam sighed tiredly. "You've got us chasing cases nonstop for like a month now. Don't get me wrong, I am all for saving lives, really I am but I would like to see Jess sometime soon…Haley, Jamie and Bobby too." Sam yawned.

"Yeah, me too, but adrenaline's still pumping I guess. " Dean quickly dismissed what Sam had said about missing home. Sam didn't see Haley's reaction to Dean's test. Dean wanted want to return home, he just didn't know how to act around his wife anymore.

"We need sleep Dean." Sam yawned, his point becoming clearer.

"Yeah, we can sleep when we're dead." Dean was doing everything in his power to change the direction of this conversation.

"You're exhausted, Dean." Sam stated. He knew his brother was going to do anything he could to shrug off his deep confession just hours ago.

"I'm good."

"No, you're not. You're running on fumes, and you can't run forever." Sam eyed his brother carefully as Dean lowered the papers giving his brother his full attention.

"And what am I running from?"

"From what you told me….about Hell. Or are we pretending that never happened?" Sam spoke softly trying to be as delicate as possible.

Dean lifted the papers back up and pretended to be reading them. His silence spoke volumes. He was denying any and all of what he had confessed. It was a rare occasion for Dean to show weakness but when it did occur it was shown only to Sam. Over the past month in-between working job after job Dean had finally come clean to Sam about remembering the time he served in the box. The countless people he had tortured and how in those moments he relished doing it. Dean was ashamed of himself. Sam sighed as he flopped back down and closed his eyes. He knew this conversation had come to an end. Dean watched Sam out of the corner of his eye with a soulful expression.

Jessica laid her head back on the lounge chair as the cool October wind blew her dirty blond hair in several different directions. Her cerulean-moon eyes watched the celestial glow. The sky was much bluer than usual this morning; it was gorgeous. Haley sat beside Jessica and watched her friend's awkward expression.

"So, you going to talk?" Haley asked, breaking the silence.

"About what?" Jessica looked over to Haley.

"Don't pull a dumbass on me, I know when something's on your mind." Haley smiled.

Jessica scoffed. This was a landmine and she was unsure if she should share. Jessica had been holding this is for a while now and realized if she were ever going to tell anyone Haley was the person to tell. "I'm late."

"Late for what?" It went over Haley's head completely at first that is until Jessica had given her a meaningful look. "Oh, OH! And you think you're?" Haley sat herself up quickly.

"I don't know, maybe. " Jessica replied in a rush. "I've never been late before in my life...so…so I don't know."

"Well how late are you?"

"Like a month." Haley's eyes grew larger as she was shocked by this information.

"Wow…" Haley's reaction worried Jessica. Jessica's face fell. She couldn't even contemplate how Sam would take the news is she were pregnant. They had never discussed children before. "I have some of those test-things in the house if you want..."

Jess took a deep breath. "Yeah-yes. Of course, I mean I have to know right?" Haley nodded. "You'll be there with me right? I don't think I can do it alone."Jessica's strength was limp at best right now. Her mind was on Sam and how he would respond.

"Of course I will." Haley's gentle voice calmed Jessica down almost instantly. Haley was Jessica's strength, the one she'd turn to for advice, her best friend, her sister.

"No, no you're definitely right, it sounds weird. Okay, thanks Bobby." Sam stuff his phone back into his pocket as Dean walked over to him with a drink in hand.

"What did Bobby say?" Dean asked as he sat himself down and grabbed a handful of fries, stuffing them into his mouth and muffling his words.

"Bobby found something in Wyoming." Sam replied as he began typing on his laptop.

"A Job?" Dean hoped.

"Maybe, Greybull, Wyoming - No one's died in the past week and a half."

"And that's so unusual?" Dean spoke while chewing his fries. Table manners were lost on Dean.

"It's how they aren't dying. One guy with terminal cancer strolls right out of hospice, another guy gets capped by a mugger, walks away without a scratch." It rang the Supernatural bell to Sam.

"Capped in the ass?" Dean mocked while biting into his burger.

"Police say: Mr. Jenkins was shot in the heart at point blank range by a nine millimeter." Sam read off the Greybull Gazette - a website dedicated to the community of Greybull.

Dean lowered his burger, intrigued and surprised by this. "And he's not a doughnut?"

"Locals are saying it's a miracle." Sam scoffed as he closed his laptop and placed it back inside his messenger bag.

"Okay…" Dean sounded like he actually believed it was a miracle that did it.

"What's it say?" Jessica asked nervously as she paced back and forth.

Haley's brows furrowed, she was becoming annoyed. "The exact same thing it said the last time you asked that question." Jess groaned as she sat down on the edge of the bathtub. She just wanted it over and done with. "Dude, you have to be patient. These things take a couple minutes." Haley chuckled. Haley was very experienced in this area, not because she was baby machine but because of her mother: Lydia James. Lydia schooled Haley at a very young age.

"You think Sam will be happy if I am?" Jess asked out of the blue. Haley's eyes fell on Jess.

"Of course he will. He loves you. He might make a million bad choices but the boy really does care for you." Haley had nothing but confidence in her dearest male friend – this made Jessica smile and it warmed her.

As Haley looked down to the test in her hand her face dropped. The smile had been wiped clean off her face. It was replaced with shock. Jess' face glowed with alarm and nervousness. "What? What does it say?" Her weak voice asked.  
Haley looked back up to Jess as soon as she heard her question. A smile started curving on the sides of her lips – this made Jess' heart pound faster. Haley walked slowly over to Jessica, still smiling. She offered the stick to Jessica so she could see.

"It means you're gonna be a mom." The shocked smile on Haley's face mirrored that of Jessica's. Jess took hold of the test and saw the result.

"I'm gonna be a mom." She breathlessly confessed. Her tearful eyes looked up to Haley who was beaming with joy. A squeal escaped Jess' closed lips as she glomped Haley with a hug.

It had been two days since the boys heard there was a case in Wyoming. In that time they sleuthed around the town and encountered a demon; the very demon to have tortured Dean in hell and who taught him how to torture, Alastair. When Alastair chucked Dean at a tombstone in the cemetery Dean suffered a concussion. Because of this Dean suggests they contact Cole Griffith (the last person to die in the town) by projecting on to the astral plane - effectively becoming spirits. They got Pamela Barnes (who now found ways to still hunt whilst being blind) to help them with this. After hours of wandering through the town in astral state they finally found Cole. As he explained his story they were interrupted by flickering lights. Cole has teleported himself away out of fright as the doors blew open. With a gust of wind a reaper came racing in the house and up the stairs searching for the boy. Dean and Sam quickly rushed after the reaper trying to get it to stop.

"Dean…" The reaper had taken the form of a beautiful young woman. She had dark black shoulder length hair, mysterious shadowy eyes and wore denim jeans and a leather jacket. Dean's deep green eyes pierced the reaper and narrowed; he didn't recognize her.

"Do I know you?" Dean inquired as Sam looked back and forth between the two.

"We go way back." She stated with a smile. They all walked back into the living room, the reaper leading and the boys following behind her. "You don't remember me?" She stopped and turned around to look at Dean, arms crossed, expressionless face.

"Honestly if I had a nickel for every time I heard a girl say that…you're gonna have to refresh my memory." A smile was forming in the corner of her lips. Dean was exactly the same as she remembered him to be; making with the cute to mask his true feelings. The reaper moved closer to Dean; close enough to feel his breath as she placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him.

_All that I have left inside_  
_Is a soul that's filled with pride_  
_I tell you Never Again_  
_In a brave society_  
_Didn't end up killing me_  
_Scream with me Never Again_  
_Not again_

**FIVE YEARS AGO:**

The once ramshackle house was turned into a dream, just like out a magazine. The newlywed Dean & Haley Winchester turned an abandoned piece of crap into something beautiful. They repaired the broken down house, painted it and fully furnished it. A lot of this made possible by Haley's musical pursuit and Jessica's inheritance from her recently passed aunt. This house was shared by both of the Winchester brothers and their women as well as Dean & Haley's six month old son, Jamie. Bobby Singer occasionally spent a night there went hunting was involved or when he wanted a home cooked meal – and he was welcomed with open arms each time.

John Winchester, Sam and Dean's father had returned just a few days ago. After a year of searching and wondering John ended his boys' pursuit. He returned to the boys when he heard the news of an old friend of his – Daniel Elkins- being mauled. Sam and Dean were working the case and were surprised by their father joining the mix. Together they slayed vampires and obtained a very old very powerful gun, The Colt. John didn't have any intentions of staying and hunting with his sons until something Dean had said about them being stronger together rather than apart from each other set in. John agreed and couldn't deny Dean what he yearned for: his family together again. Over the past couple of days John had taken a liking to Jessica, Sam's girlfriend; he saw a lot of Mary in her just as he did in Haley. He was happy to know Dean and Haley married, though John had already considered Haley his daughter beforehand. More than anything he was touched to finally meet his grandson, Jamie.

"What's wrong with you?" Dean asked his newly wedded wife as he sipped on his steaming hot cup of coffee.

"Nothing." Haley replied simply as she shrugged.

"Really? So I've just been imaging you acting weird for the past week?" Dean pressed as Haley looked down. "What's going on, Hales? What did I do?" Dean suspected he'd done something or forgotten something to tick Haley off.

"No, NO! God, it's not you...honestly." Haley responded in a hurry, letting Dean know he wasn't to blame for her mood. "I just haven't been sleeping much this past week. That's all, really. I'm just tired." The bags under her eyes confirmed it. Her heavy eyes looked up to Dean and she smiled somnolently.

"Well you should go get some rest; I'll keep an eye on him." Dean nodded towards Jamie who giggled while kicking his feet in the air and tossed in his crib.

Haley smiled as she saw the brightness in Jamie's pure face. "No, I'm fine."

"Don't trust me with our own son?" Dean grinned.

Haley scoffed. "It's not like that at all Dean. I just..."

"Just?"

Haley groaned. "Ugh, fine. But don't you let him out of your sight." She said sternly.

Dean walked closer to Haley and placed a tender kiss upon her head. "Promise, you obsessed parent." Dean smirked as he heard a lighthearted chuckle escape Haley's mouth. Haley smiled as she walked towards the bedroom. Just as Haley was passing Dean he felt a playful impact come down on his buttocks. Dean's eyebrows rose with an impish smirk. Haley wiggled her eyebrows with her own mischievous smirk as she left the room. Dean, still smiling, looked down on his son and let Jamie wrap his hand around his index finger.

Jessica was leaving to visit her mother in a psychiatric hospital. John said his goodbyes quickly and let Sam have his time with her. John walked back inside to see his eldest son with a son of his own. It warmed John's heart to see the love Dean has for Jamie, and the proud surrounding his aura. John walked over to the crib where Jamie and Dean were, looking down to Jamie with a small smile. "How old is he?" His gruff voice asked softly as possible.

"Six months." Dean said proudly as he carefully untangled Jamie's hand from his.

"Exactly?" John's tone was harder now.

"Yeah, six months ago today." Dean just smiled without noticing the change in his father's voice. John's face dropped as Dean looked up at him; he finally noticed something was bothering him. "What is it dad?"

"Any strange things happen nearby lately?" John answered with a question of his own.

"What's that have to do-" Before Dean could ask John had cut him off with a sterner voice.

"Just answer the question."

"No, not that I know of." Dean always did what he was told to by his father. As Dean described himself, a good soldier – following orders and doing what he was told.

"You check lately?" John questioned.

"No sir."

"Okay well, check. I'm talking everything from crop failures to sudden deaths, temperature drops, everything alright?" John retorted. John looked down at Jamie and steadied himself. "I'll watch him."

"Yes sir." Dean trusted his father with Jamie, so he left to find the answers John seeked.

_They have a frightening desire for genocide_  
_They wouldn't stop 'til what was left of my family died_  
_Hell-bent on taking over the world_  
_You couldn't hide in the shroud of conformity_  
_We can't forget how we were devastated by the beast_  
_And now we pleaded to the captors for release_  
_We were hunted for no reason at all_  
_One of the darkest times in our history_

A solid hour had passed since John sent Dean on a renaissance mission and he was growing restless and anxious waiting for him. John perked up as he heard the front door opening. Dean walked through and without being given a second to breathe John was already asking questions. "Anything?"

Dean threw his coat on the coat rack and replied with a loud breath. "Yeah, the whole nine yards and then some; cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, electrical storms, et cetera..." Dean handed the papers with charts and information on it to John.

"What exactly was the point of finding this out?" Sam joined the mix with an annoyed edge in his voice.

"Because. It means something very bad." Dean and Sam were surprised by Haley's voice chiming in. Dean knew Haley was asleep through the time John had given him the order so he wondered how she knew what was going on. John and Haley's eyes locked as he took a deep breath.

"Meaning?" Dean asked confused.

Haley and John were stuck in a long stare with each other before breaking it to answer Dean. "They are signs. Demonic omens." She explained as she crossed her arms slowly, weariness engulfed her entire body.

"Omens?" Both Sam and Dean echoed each other. They would often say the exact same thing at the exact same time; synchronizing with one another. They both shared a quick glance and looked back to Haley.

"Yeah, demons leave behind trails, certain patterns, that's how they are traceable." The boys looked to their father as they heard his voice.

"And you think a demon's in town?" That was the only reason Dean could think of for John sending him on a goose chase.

"Not just any demon." Haley interjected softly.

Sam and Dean's eyes flash back to Haley. Sam caught on before Dean did. "Thee demon?" The one and only yellow eyed demon that single handedly ripped apart the Winchester household.

"Whoa wait a minute, you mean the demon we've been searching for our entire lives?" Dean was skeptical.

"It certainly fits." John confessed as he set the papers down on the mantel behind him.

"What fits?" Dean demanded to know more.

"Jamie." A simple rejoinder that made Dean's heart stop for a minute. His brain couldn't process this and his heart wouldn't let him.

"What about him…?" Dean's voice was so weak and fearful. John looked at both of his sons, he couldn't understand why but this was so much harder to explain then he thought it would be. Haley tried her hardest to fight against the tears that she felt brewing inside of her as she walked over to Jamie's crib and gently picked him up and held him close to her body.

"Look our whole lives have been spent searching for this demon, right? Not a trace, just nothing; until about a year ago. For the first time I picked up a trail." John tried to shed light on the subject, and on the past. The boys never got a lot of the story about yellow eyes.

"That's when you took off…" Dean regained himself; he didn't want to breakdown in front of his father. Sam was the only one who saw that side. He was ashamed to even show it to Haley, but on a very rare occasion did.

John nodded. "Yeah, that's right. The demon must have come out of hiding or hibernation. This trail, it starts in Arizona, then New Jersey, California. Houses burn to the ground; days before the bodies pile up these signs crop up in an area. Then I went back and checked and..."

"These things happened in Lawrence." Dean said. He wasn't speaking to John but more to himself. Puzzle pieces were falling into and he was figuring out the point.

John nodded again with sadness. "It's going after families, just like it went after us."

"Families with infants?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. The night of the kid's six month birthday."

"I was six months old that night?" Sam was surprised to find out how young he really was when his mother was murdered.

"Exactly six months. And now, Jamie..." John looked to Jamie who was sleeping soundly in his mother's arms.

"No...It's not coming..." It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement. Dean was going to do everything in his power to make sure the demon got nowhere near his son. In Dean's eyes John may have failed that night but he wasn't going to follow in his father's footsteps.

"Dean, with the signs and Jamie being the right age..." John wasn't unsympathetic; he was practical and wanted his son prepared and alert.

"No! Okay, just...no. It's not happening, alright?" Dean barked, taking everyone in the room by surprise.

"Yes it is…" Haley cried. Dean looked over at his wife and saw the tears streaming down her cheek as she cradled Jamie close as possible to her chest. Dean walked over to her slowly and nuzzled her while he took Jamie from her arms and put him back in his crib.

"I can't lose him! He's all I..." Haley cried as the tears drowned her words and soiled her face. Dean quickly wrapped his arms around Haley and tucked her head under his chin trying to stifle her whimpering. Dean held her tightly as possible as he looked at his brother with tearful eyes.

Sam's eyes shot to John, resentment and determination thick in his voice. "This isn't happening; I don't care what it takes. That son of a bitch isn't getting anywhere near Jamie." Hatred fumed in Sam. The demon took everything from them, destroyed their lives, made them become hunters and now it wanted a precious child, Sam's nephew? Sam was going to stop this demon at any and all costs. He was happy now that Jessica had to leave, she was safe.

_A generation that was persecuted endlessly_  
_Exterminated by the Nazi war machine_  
_We will remember, let the story be told_  
_To realize how we lost our humanity_  
_You dare to tell me that there never was a Holocaust_  
_You think that history will leave the memory lost_  
_Another Hitler using fear to control_  
_You're gonna fail this time for the world to see_

It wasn't long before the sun fell and moon rose, though to the Winchesters it felt like a lifetime. Dean sat right beside Jamie's crib in the nursery while Haley was downstairs making coffee to keep them alert. Sam and John were out dong more research and getting hunting supplies. As Dean began nodding off his eyes flashed open in a hurry. The lights began flickering and the winds outside howled loudly. Dean caught a glimpse of a dark figure in front of him hovering over Jamie's crib. Just as Dean jumped to his feet the figure's yellow eyes consumed Dean and halted him in place with fear. Dean knowing what was at stake managed to struggle through the fear and he whipped out The Colt; the one gun that was said to hold the power to kill anything unnatural. Before Dean could pull the trigger the yellow-eyed demon flung Dean across the room with his mind. Dean hit the wall with so much force it made a dent and knocked him unconscious.

Haley heard the commotion and knew that the demon was there. She immediately charged up the stairs and barged in the nursery. Her honey eyes were met by the demon's yellow eyes. The demon chuckled with an amused grin. "Why, if it isn't Mrs. Winchester."

"Azazel." She spit through clenched teeth. As Haley heard Jamie's cries a flame full of revulsion and rage blazed inside of her. She closed her eyes and as she opened them they were no longer brown, they were pure white. Haley didn't even care if Dean was witnessing this or not, she truly lost control. Haley charged towards Azazel, knocking him to the ground. Her fist came down on his face several times before he managed to kick her off and send her flying back across the room and falling beside Dean – the sound woke Dean up. As Dean's eyes adjusted to his surroundings Haley managed to regain control of herself and was quick to get her eyes to return to normal. Haley shot up and her eyes caught Azazel disappearing. Haley ran towards Jamie's crib and yanked him out with care. Dean got to his feet and rushed to Haley's side wobbly. He put his hand on Haley's hand and looked down at Jamie.

"You okay?" He asked as he tried to regain his breath.

"Yeah, we gotta move in case it comes back." Haley was the show runner now and she laid the law down. Dean didn't argue this, it was what he was going to suggest. Dean grabbed the Colt and tucked it under his shirt and in his pants at the waistline. Haley and Dean rushed to the Impala and the engine roared; within a second the Impala bursted out of the driveway and onto the street. Haley laced Jamie in his blanket and held him close to her, protecting him from the bumps on the road. "You should call your dad and Sam; tell them not to go home." After all, no one knew if it was safe there anymore.

"Yeah." Dean yanked his cell phone out of his pocket with one hand while keeping his other hand on the steering wheel. He was seeing stars but he was still able to drive. "Where are we going?" Dean asked. His mind was all over the place and often turned to Haley for advice. No matter the situation or pressure Haley always thought clearly.

"Umm…the nearest place is Sioux Falls." Haley pointed out.

"South Dakota." Dean acknowledged. Dean knew exactly where the place was, Bobby lived there. Dean liked the idea of this plan, having another skilled hunter nearby was going to be useful. Dean was able to reach Sam and he brought him up to speed on what happened and told him to meet them in Sioux. Dean checked him, Haley and Jamie into a motel room and it wasn't long before John and Sam arrived. They brought supplies, hunting and stuff for Jamie – including a bassinet. Jamie slept soundly in his new bassinet while Haley stayed glued beside him, not letting him out of her sight; Dean remained in arms reach of them too.

"What exactly happened?" John demanded the full story in detail.

"I was caught off guard. The lights started flickering and then I saw yellow eyes beside Jamie. I grabbed the Colt but before I could even raise it fully YED flung me across the room and then lights out. When I came to yellow eyes was gone and Haley was holding Jamie." Dean explained with his head hung. He was ashamed for letting himself be caught off guard even for a second and endangering all he lived for. John looked over to Haley to fill in the blanks.

"I heard banging upstairs so I ran up to see what was wrong and I saw that thing. He threw me towards Dean. I managed to recover quickly and I slipped past him and grabbed the gun and pointed it at his face. Just as I was beginning to pull the trigger the demon bolted. I guess the gun scared him." Haley was lying, but what choice did she have? She couldn't let it be known that she was a demon. Dean and Sam believed her without reservation. John was skeptical but kept any doubt to himself, he was thankful everyone made it out in one piece.

Sam's phone began to ring so he answered it instinctively. "Hello?"

"Sam…?" A mysterious woman's voice spoke; a voice Sam's memory recognized but he just couldn't place it.

"Who is this?" John and the others narrowed their eyes as they heard Sam's uncertainty.

"Think real hard, it'll come to you." Her tone was cocky.

"Meg," He acknowledged with bitterness. Dean shot up instantly. The woman chuckled and demanded to speak with John. Sam obliged as his father held his hand out for the phone.

"This is John." He tried to keep his voice even.

"Howdy John, this is Meg. I'm a friend of your boys. I'm also the one who's gonna watch as your Sammy's girlfriend chokes on her own blood." She smiled sadistically as John stopped pacing and took it all in. "Still there John-boy?" She obnoxiously joked.

"I'm here." He replied dryly. He was thankful for his back facing the boys and his face not being in their line of sight.

"We know you have The Colt, John."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He pretended to be ignorant of the fact.

Her brows rose with a smirk. "Oh, okay…so listen to this." The sound of a sharp blade slicing into human flesh stung John's ears. Jessica screamed out in pain as blood flowed from the wound on her stomach. Meg giggled sinisterly as she could only imagine John's face. John closed his eyes and swallowed harsh. "Hear that? That's the sound of your son's girlfriend dying. Now let's try this again, we know you have the gun, John; word travels fast. So as far as we're concerned you just declared war. And this is what war looks like, it has casualties."

John turned around absentmindedly; his face was now visible to the others. "I'm gonna kill you, you know that?" Dean, Haley and Sam watched John with hard faces. They knew whatever conversation was taking place John was dead serious.

Meg's chuckle sounded more like a loud sigh. "Oh John please, mind your blood pressure. So this is the thing…" John covered his eyes with his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose as he began walking towards his boys and sat himself down on the bed beside Haley. "…we're going to keep doing what we're doing and your friends, anyone's who ever helped you, gave you shelter, anyone you ever loved…they'll all die, unless you give us that gun. I'm waiting Johnny. Better answer before the buzzer." John opened his eyes with a tortured expression that sent chills through his kids' spines.

With a defeated look John answered. "Okay." His response was so quiet it could just barely be heard. Meg heard it but she wanted to make it harder on him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that."

"I said okay. I'll bring you the Colt." Both brothers and Haley looked at John stunned. Why, of all people, would JOHN be willing to sacrifice The Colt?

John and Meg made the arrangements before he was interrogated by Sam and Dean. As John told them why he was going to meet with Meg Sam immediately wanted to join. John was quick to shoot Sam down and put him in his place. Any other given day Sam wouldn't listen to his father but today he did. If Sam tagged along then Jess would die, the stakes were too high for any chances to be taken. John devised a plan to buy time with a fake Colt and it wasn't long before he left to make the switch.

It was officially past Midnight so if yellow eyes followed a pattern of six months then Jamie was now clear and safe, which made Haley breathe easy. John was virtually trapped in a warehouse with Meg and another demon. Meg slowly threw a bloodied Jessica towards John and in exchange John gave them the fake gun. It wasn't long before they realized it was a fake Colt. Meg and her brother arguing bought John enough time to grab Jessica and make a run for the door. He draped Jess over his should and ran fast as he could down the leaky tunnel. John came prepared unbeknownst to the demons. He turned a wheel and out sprayed holy water – which bought him more time. He managed to get himself and Jessica back to the parking lot but found his tires had been slashed. Apparently the Colt wasn't the only thing the demons wanted badly.

"Can you walk?" He asked Jessica in an urgent matter.

"Y-yeah, I think so." She nodded while puffing.

"Okay, here's what you do. You run as fast as you can, you find a car, you hotwire it, drive yourself to the motel. Sam and the others are held up there."

"What about you?" Jessica feared to John's safety.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He tried his best to reassure her but he wasn't convincing.

"But-"

"GO! That's an order!" John barked as he nudged her in the other direction. Jessica took a deep breath while tears streamed down her cheek and she made a run for it. John knew he wasn't getting out of there but he could at the very least buy Jess time to.

Jess struggled to find a car and drive it properly but she picked up by a caring trucker that helped her for nothing in return. He drove her to the motel even though he wanted to drive her to the hospital. Sam and Dean were pacing waiting for their father to return safely with Jessica. They came to a halt when they heard banging on the door. "Sam…Sam!" Jessica cried as her fist bashed into the motel door.

Sam instinctively rushed to open the door. It sent the hardest of aches through his chest when he saw his girlfriend cut and bruised from head to toe and blood still streaming from her open wounds. Sam grabbed onto Jessica and helped her in the room instantly. Dean looked out in the hall for his father but he was nowhere to be seen. Sam sat Jess down on the bed where Haley already had towels and was wiping away the blood so she could see how bad the cuts were. "Where's dad?" Dean asked as he closed the door and darted to Jessica's side.

"He-he's still there. The gun was a fake, John and I made a run for it but the car was totaled. John told me to run but I didn't want but he made me and he's still there…" The words rushed out as tears oozed from her eyes. She hid her face in her hands as Sam wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Sam and Dean exchanged long looks. Dean stood back up and walked over to the dresser trying to hide his face and the tears forming in his eyes. Dean cleared his throat and wiped his eyes before grabbing his coat and the Colt off the table.

"What are you doing, Dean?" Sam asked as he stood up and watched his brother.

"We gotta go." Dean was back to being the ring leader.

"Why?" Sam questioned.

"Because the demon knows we're in Sioux, all right? It knows we've got the Colt, it's got Dad, and it's probably comin' for us next." Dean pulled on his coat. He wasn't going to put anyone in danger.

"Good. We've still got plenty bullets left. Let it come." Sam's judgment was more than blinded by anger.

"Listen, tough guy, we're not ready! We don't know how many of 'em are out there. Now, we're no good to anybody dead. We're leaving. Now." Dean barked as he laid down the law.

"Dean, we can't leave. We have to get Jessica to the hospital, these wounds are very deep." Haley chimed in. "And she's losing too much blood." Haley whispered the last bit with a tortured face. Sam was trying his best to hide his concern and the guilt he felt. Dean looked down trying to figure this out.

"H-Haley can take me to the hospital. We can call a couple hunters to come down and watch us. You two go get Bobby, three is better than two." Jessica was the brains of the operation. Dean nodded in agreement to the plan and dropped the girls off at the hospital then drove as fast as possible to Bobby's house with Sam.

In their time of being hunters Haley and Jessica had their own connections. However, only two hunters were close enough to Sioux: Joshua (an old friend of John's), and Ellen Harvelle. Ellen was 5 hours out from where Jess and Haley were. Joshua got there faster than Ellen did having only been an hour away. They weren't strangers to Joshua; they'd seen a lot of him. He was present for Jamie's birth when Dean wasn't. Back when Haley gave birth to Jamie Dean was hospitalized by a Rawhead. As Sam called to check in with the girls he got Joshua instead who let him know of a priest in Nebraska who could heal Dean. So the girls and Jamie were very protected and safe.

Sam and Dean were greeted with open arms by Bobby Singer but Meg eventually found them and was looking to tear them apart. However, Bobby was always prepared and they trapped Meg inside of a devil's trap. Meg gave up the location of where John was held in return for being set free; Dean didn't hold up his end of the deal and Sam exorcised her with an ancient incantation. The host died in Dean's arms and the boys shagged ass while Bobby cleaned up the mess. Sam and Dean fought several demons but were able to rescue John. They took up shop in an abandoned building on the outskirts of town and told the girls to stay put (knowing they were safe.)

As Dean poured his heart out to Sam the lights began flickering and John ordered Sam to check the salt lines. Dean knew very well John wasn't John so he pointed the Colt at him taking Sam by surprise. Sam stood by his brother's judgment though. As soon as Dean's guard was down John's eyes turned yellow and Azazel sent both boys flying into different walls and pinned them there. As Azazel was ripping apart dean from the inside out his cries made John regain control for just enough time to let the grip on the boys fall. Sam immediately grabbed the colt and shot John in the leg. John held onto Azazel for as long as he could and urged Sam to finish the job and kill them both. Dean cried for Sam to not listen to John and Sam held back and listened to his brother yet again. John lost control of the demon and Azazel left his body.

Sam got Dean and John up and helped them into the car and raced towards the hospital. As they were arguing all of the sudden an 18-wheeler semi slams into the side of the Impala, sending it careening off the road – rendering everyone unconscious. Sam was just barely awake but was able to point the Colt at the demon-trucker. The demon was intimidated and bolted as Sam screamed for his father and brother trying to wake them. Sam managed to call 911 and an ambulance arrived in a hurry taking them all to the hospital – the same hospital the girls were in. When Dean woke up he noticed the nurses were unresponsive to him so he raced through the corridors and found his own body on the bed and dying – Dean was in astral state.

Dean tried his hardest to communicate with Sam and his father but nothing. He did find out a reaper was in the hospital and he tried to fight it off; he even befriended a woman that was in astral state – Tessa. As Dean raced through the hospital trying to find the reaper he walked in on something he could never imagine. He saw Haley, his wife, sitting by his beside with pure white eyes, weeping. Haley shot up as soon as she saw Dean's astral state. Dean's emerald eyes were filled with confusion and hate and pain. Haley's were filled with fear and guilt. Before Haley could say anything Dean ran back the way he came and was found by Tessa.

Dean had found out earlier in the day that reapers alter human perception and Tessa was in fact a reaper, the reaper that had been after him. Tessa urged Dean to come away with her because his time was up and if he stayed he's become a vengeful spirit. Before Dean could accept his fate the lights flickered very fast. They both turned to look at a vent in the floor and see black demon smoke pour out of it.

"What the hell!?" Dean yelled confused and helpless.

"You can't do this! Get away!" Tessa screamed as the black smoke jammed itself down her throat.

Tessa turned back to Dean with yellow eyes, and Dean's face painted with fear. "Today's your lucky day, kid." Tessa spewed in a tone that was not her own and she placed one hand on Dean's head and he convulsed. Sam jumped as Dean gasped for air as he choked on the tube in his throat and his eyes flashed open.

"Dean, DEAN! Help! I need some help in here!" Sam shouted for nurses and doctors as he saw his brother come to. The doctors attended to Dean and revealed the edema and the internal contusions have vanished and that he was very healthy. Sam filled Dean in on the reaper and Dean virtually lost all memory of what he'd seen in his time on the astral plane. "Dean, you really don't remember anything?" Sam asked surprised but with a smile. He was so cheerful now. Jessica was going to be fine and Dean was healed. His life was good again.

"No, except…this feeling. Sam..." Dean's word trailed off as he held his ribs. He may have been healed but he still felt the pain.

"Dean...what is it?" Dean's struggle to finish his sentence had Sam worried again.

Dean looked up at his brother with the most tortured expression. "I think Haley's…" Before he could finish he was cut off by John knocking on the door and hovering in the doorway with a smile.

"How you feeling, dude?" John asked with a bright smile. As Dean answered his father Sam began to pick a fight because of John's absence. John pleaded for them to not fight and he sent Sam out to get him some coffee. Noting his father's backing down Sam obliged and left. John poured his heart out to Dean and scared him in the process. His heart battered against his chest as he saw tears trickling down his father's cheek and felt John's warm rough hand on his shoulder, applying pressure to it and embracing him. John whispered in Dean's ear and smiled on his way out of the room; Dean was left with a shocked and brokenhearted expression. Minutes later Sam found John lying on the floor in a couple rooms down from Dean's. The doctors tried to revive him but John had passed and the Colt was gone. Days later Jessica, Haley, Bobby and the boys burned John's corpse.

**PRESENT TIME**

_For the countless souls who died_  
_Their voices fill this night_  
_Sing with me, never again_  
_They aren't lost you see_  
_The truth will live in me_  
_Believe me, never again_

"Tessa." Dean murmured as he opened his eyes and their kiss was broken. All of the pain he experienced in that time came rushing back.

"That's one of my names, yeah." Tessa nodded.

"So you do know her." Sam looked at his brother disbelieving.

"From the hospital, after the accident." Dean replied without taking his eyes off of Tessa.

"The accident with dad?" Dean nodded slowly still looking at the reaper.

"So this is the reaper that came after you?" Sam asked rhetorically with a scoff.

Dean answered anyway dryly. "Yeah."

As soon as Dean got home they were greeted by Jessica, Haley and Jamie with big smiles. Sam was happy to finally be home with his family, Dean wasn't. Dean simply patted Jamie's shoulder with a fake smile and dodged Haley's attempt at a kiss. He pecked her on the cheek and went into their room, closing the door behind him. Everything the angels said, Ruby said…it was true in one way or the other. Haley was a demon. Dean sat on the edge of his bed with his fist baled up and knuckles turning white as a single tear overflowed from his eyelid and ran down his face. His heart was broken. He didn't know what to do; he was truly lost this time. Dean eventually fell asleep only to be woken up by a familiar monotone calling his name.

"Dean…."

_All that I have left inside_  
_Is a soul that's filled with pride_  
_I tell you never again_  
_In a brave society_  
_Didn't end up killing me_  
_Scream with me, never again._


	8. Chapter 8

The Hidden - Chapter Eight.

Title: The Hidden  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and nothing more. Made for fun, not profit.  
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Horror, Mystery, Thriller, Angst  
Main Characters: Dean Winchester, Haley James  
Reoccurring Characters: Bobby Singer, Castiel, Jamie, Jessica Moore, Sam Winchester  
Trailer  
Summary: "Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth."

Chapter Eight: Storm in a teacup

_Breathe, trust, bless me and release,_  
_Climb, hard or never be seen._  
_Closed off, rescue to breathe._  
_Just bless me._

Six years seemed like an entire lifetime once but now it was nothing more than a blur on a once beautiful hopeful canvas. The once rich vibrant colors were now shades of a distant dream. His dream, his life, all of the pieces that used to fit like a perfectly constructed puzzle had been shattered into nothing more than flawed, crooked images. Dean tossed and turned with pictures of his wife mutilating innocent humans searing his brain as he slept. Of all the troubles he encountered in his life, Haley was the one person who would be there to stitch his broken pieces back together again – but not this time. This time was different. It was her he had nightmares of. His mind knew it but his heart wouldn't accept it. The terrifying nightmares where immediately lost as soon as Dean's ears twitched with the sound of a familiar monotone calling out his name.

"Dean…." The monotone called.

"Go away, Cas." Dean didn't even open his puffy eyes to see who it was; he recognized the voice – it was burned into his vault. Castiel did not reply at all, Dean however could feel Castiel's presence still strong beside him. "Please, Cas…just go." Dean's eyes slowly started opening. Tears were thick in his voice; he had literately wept himself to sleep. It wasn't that Dean cared if Castiel saw this side of him – Castiel, because he was an angel, saw every side of Dean – it was just the fact that Dean was far from in the mood. The Apocalypse, seals, lives in danger….in this moment it lost significance to him.

"You understand it now. That she is not who you thought she was." Castiel ignored Dean's request completely as if it never was asked.

"I said go away!" Dean barked as he jerked around and glared Castiel in the eyes. He didn't even care someone could hear.

"Not until you see it for yourself." Castiel didn't falter at the rising of Dean's tone.

"See what?" Dean snarled with annoyance. Castiel didn't reply he simply pressed his index and middle fingers to Dean's temple and within an instant they vanished into thin air. No trace, no nothing, just invisible air.

"Dean….?" Haley's fragile voice sounded as she walked into the room after giving her husband some space she knew he needed. Haley's eyes observed the room and found it to be empty. No Dean, just furniture. She knew Dean didn't sneak past her and walk through the front door downstairs, she knew it was angels, she could smell them. Her nostrils scrunched up with the foul scent only a demon could determine. Her heart pounded against her chest and anger burned inside of her. She didn't trust in angels, not because she was a demon but because she knew how they manipulate and bend truth, and twist and tempt humans. Lucifer did the exact same thing to her long ago and she never could forget it. Her hands baled up into fists that made her knuckles turn white; she wanted Dean back in her sights where she knew he'd be safe.

"Hey, Daley…Sam and I wanted…." Jessica started up but stopped as soon as she hit the room and saw Haley staring into nothing with such anger. Jessica's eyes darted back and forth across the room trying to see what Haley saw, but she couldn't. "Hales, what's wrong?"

"Angels took Dean." Haley tried choking her fury back a little and ease up while speaking to Jess but found it harder than it should have been.

"Took!? What do you mean 'took'?" Jessica was quick to panic; she had a very deep relationship with Dean. Haley should have phrased it better. Haley turned around to look at Jess.

"An angel was here, probably Castiel, I can still smell him. He 'zapped' Dean away on a mission or something...I don't know." Haley took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair trying to regain herself.

Jessica nodded slowly as relief nestled her chest. "They wouldn't hurt him, right?" She, regardless of her loyalties to Haley, still believed and trusted in angels.

"They wouldn't kill him, but hurt him? If they thought it would get them something they were looking for then yes, they would." Haley gripped a fist full of her hair as she was forcing herself to calm down.

"Should I tell Sam?"

"No." Haley quickly reacted taking Jess by surprise. "Sam will only worry himself, like I am and he's been through far too much recently and has a lot on his plate right now. When Dean returns he can fill us all in if he wants, if not then it's best to let it be."

"Should I be worried?" Jessica was skeptical. Despite her faith in Haley she had a lot in the 'higher' power too, just like Sam.

"You shouldn't, none of you should, but me? That's entirely different." Haley sat herself down on the bed slowly and let her head hang. She cleared her throat. "Ugh, just let Sam think Dean and I have gone to sleep for the night. And tuck Jamie in for me, please." Jessica smiled reassuringly with a nod as she left the room. She was concerned, not so much for Dean but more or less for Haley. An angel was capable of a million things, a million truths to twist and stretch.

**SIX MONTHS AGO.**

Violet clouds covered the sky as the winds blew the tree leaves and branches in multiple directions. The winds formed mini typhoons. Thin bolts of lightning shot in the sky with the loud roar of thunder cracking. Rain poured from the sky and clashed onto the ground with loud impacts. Dean's head and body swung back and forth looking into every possible direction trying to comprehend and understand where he was or how he even got there. One minute he was with Castiel in his house and the next he was in the middle of nowhere being attacked by a hurricane. He almost instantly became soaked by the intense storm.

"What the….?" Dean asked rhetorically as he saw an abandoned home and a woman rocking back and forth in front of it in an apparent catatonic state. Dean jumped with astonishment as noted the feel of a hand resting on his shoulder now. Dean jerked around to see Castiel standing beside him, soaked. "What the hell is this?" Dean rose his voice in part because of anger, other so it could be heard over the roar of the storm.

"You needed to see it." Castiel replied with a louder pitch.

"See what!?" Dean retorted. This was twice Castiel had said this without further elaboration.

"Haley. And what she is capable of." Castiel looked over to the house, Dean's eyes following in the direction of Castiel's. Castiel signaled for Dean to advance towards the house and reluctantly he did so. Dean slowly advanced towards the frightened woman, unsure of how to approach her; she looked out of her mind.

"Miss…?" His words were soft despite the loud pitch to drown out the rain.

The woman continuously rocked back and forth unresponsive with nothing but fear in her eyes. She was shaking but it wasn't from the cold rain drenching her, it was because of the terror she had witnessed. "Kenny….my baby…Kenny…Kenny…my baby, my baby." She continued repeating the name over and over again. She was distraught and it sent an ache through Dean's chest, he felt so out of place and useless.

Dean turned around to find Castiel only a step behind him. "What is this? Where are we? Why are you showing me this and what does it have to do with Haley?" His words were slower with an odd pained edge in them. He felt so badly for the woman, she was helpless and hopeless.

"We are six months in the past." Castiel replied as he watched the woman who was completely unaware of their presence; she wasn't really lucid, being catatonic and all.

"In the….?" Dean was shocked. Since finding about the angels' existence time travel shouldn't really surprise him, but it did. "Okay, so what? Angels got their hands on some Deloreans? How did I get here?" Dean couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Time is fluid Dean, it's not easy, but we can bend it on occasion." Castiel explained while looking back up at him.

"Well bend it back or tell me what the hell I'm doing here!" Dean shouted with agitation.

"I told you, you have to see it. To see her for what she truly is." Castiel placed his hand one Dean's shoulder once more and in an instant their surroundings had changed again – but not by much this time. They were still in the past only difference was they were out of the rain and able to see inside of the house. A fading fire in the hearth lit the entire grungy room where two women stood over a crib. Blood splatters stained the walls and floorboards. Blood dripped from the crib and soaked the baby blue blanket that hung over the edge of the crib. Haley… Dean cried in his mind as he recognized one of the women to be his wife.

"What do we do now, demon mom?" The other woman's raspy voice asked as she looked up to Haley with tearful eyes.

"We clean this up." Haley replied with emotion haunting her voice. The other woman inhaled deeply and slowly closed her eyes and then reopened them. Blackness replaced the human eyes and fire enveloped the entire crib. Haley's eyes turned white as she turned around to the fireplace. As she rose her hand and extended it towards the hearth fire exploded from it, the entire room was burning to the ground. Dean watched on stunned as his heart banged against his chest. Castiel with his hand on Dean's shoulder embraced him. Dean and Castiel exchanged a long look filled with defeat and betrayal before returning to the present time.

"Hey, Hales…it's gonna be okay. We're gonna get the sick bastard who did this." The woman rubbed her hand on Haley's shoulder trying to silence her whimpering. Warm tears trickled down her cheek as she looked out the window and saw the helpless mother crying for her son.

"Yeah, I know we are. It's just….look at her, Brooke. I couldn't even imagine that happening to Jamie…I just…." Haley couldn't find the words to describe the pain she felt for the woman and the tragedy she had just suffered, and she didn't have to. Brooke grabbed onto her best friend and held her close to her, embracing her and silencing her.

"It's okay, demon mom, it's all gonna be okay. Shh, shh." Brooke patted Haley's head and held onto her friend tightly as they both mourned the loss the mother had suffered.

**PRESENT TIME**

"She….there was a….She killed a…." Dean found himself unable to finish a stable thought let alone form an entire sentence. "What the hell was that?" Dean snuffled.

"What did it look like?" Castiel asked. They had returned to their time only now it was the crack of dawn and they were outside of a diner. Dean tore his eyes away from Castiel as the tears began forming in his eyes again. He saw it for himself, her eyes, the brutality, there was no denying it now. The only question was: Where does he go from here? "You've seen the destruction she is capable of first hand. Make the right choice, Dean." Those were Castiel's parting words. A piece of advice buckets of information and one broken heart with no idea how to proceed. Dean fell onto his knees, knees digging into the dirt as his breathing picked up. He was having an anxiety attack. Dean closed his eyes shut and made a tight fist as he tried to compose himself.

Haley paced back and forth around her room; the creaks from the floor woke the other members of the household up long ago. She abruptly came to a stop when she felt Dean's presence behind her. She instinctively turned around and rushed to his side. Her hands traced up and down his face checking to make sure he was alright. "Thank god! Are you okay?" Haley exclaimed with relief.

Dean had to make a choice, but not right now, he knew it wasn't time. His judgments would be clouded if he did so and he might ruin everything by reacting so fast. Dean let out a lighthearted chuckle and took hold of Haley's hands. "I'm fine, really. Well, a little annoyed with those winged dicks high jacking me out of a peaceful sleep…But yeah, I'm okay. " He sported his devilish smirk that made Haley's stomach flutter. He was alright and Haley couldn't be happier.

"And umm, I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday, just worked a really hairy case, that's all." Dean reassured Haley. Haley smiled the brightest of smiles, bringing life to her eyes and making her cheeks swell. Haley almost immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. As the sides of their cheeks brushed against one another Dean's face fell completely. Haley was smiling and Dean was on the brink of a breakdown. His chest was heavy and felt like he'd been run over by a monster truck. Whilst Haley's body was cloaked with joy, she'd even forgotten to ask about what the angels wanted with him. Right now it didn't matter; her worries were put to rest by his warmth.

_Two sided time,_  
_Your rebirth can't hurt,_  
_Branch out behind, the pain._

_"It's time, Jamie." Bobby's gruff but yet soft voice stated._

Jamie's head hung over his shoulders at his grandfather's words and he felt a huge weight pile on him. He was dreading the day when Bobby would give him the go ahead. Bobby had told Jamie he was going to give him the time he needed to muster up enough courage to confront his father but he was just prolonging the inevitable. One way or the other it was going to slip out and if it wasn't from Jamie's lips then Dean would be even more upset. Jamie lifted his head back to shoulder level and took a long breath. "Okay. I'm ready." Bobby nodded proud of Jamie's answer.

"Hey kid…." Bobby sighed as he walked around the corner and stood in the doorway of Dean and Haley's room. Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed by himself, thinking. Haley had gone out with Sam and Jess to get supplies and to catch a movie. Dean turned slowly, fixing Bobby with a steady gaze. "I think there is something Jamie wants to tell you." Bobby pushed Jamie's back lightly, nudging him in Dean's direction. Jamie looked up to Bobby with uncertainty but it faded fast with a second of seeing a confident smile from Bobby.

Jamie looked back down as Bobby left the room and closed the door behind him; Jamie was alone with his father now with nothing but air between him and the truth. Dean kept his soft jade eyes on Jamie waiting for him to speak first. Jamie stood there looking at the ground breathing nothing but fear. He was clearly trying as hard as he could to be strong and brave in front of his father, but his strength was fragile at best. Dean sensed Jamie's recoil. Dean got up and pulled a chair from the desk planting it beside the bed. Jamie looked up at Dean as he felt his father's big hand on his shoulder, guiding him to the chair. As Dean sat down on the bed Jamie sat down on the chair and took a long inhalation, steadying himself. "Daddy, I'm sorry for lying to you. If I tell you something will you promise not to get mad?" Jamie's sad words gusted out in one big exhale.

Dean took a second to think it over and prepare himself for what he'd been waiting for, for well over a month now and eventually nodded with a small encouraging smile. As Jamie confessed to Dean everything he had confessed to Bobby he felt a weight lifting off his shoulders. He was fearful of what his father would do with this information but was happy for the secret to be no more.

_Closure has come to me myself,_  
_You will never belong to me._  
_Closure has come to me myself,_  
_You will never belong to me._

Hours had passed. Haley and Jess put their new clothes away after trying them on and Sam had stuffed the hunting supplies in the Impala. Dean sat numbly on the porch outside with a cold beer in hand. He didn't even know why he had the beer with him, he didn't want to drink it, didn't want to eat, and wanted to do nothing but wallow in his grief. Though he longed for silence his brother wouldn't let him be. Sam could always know when something was bothering Dean, and wouldn't let him suffer alone. Dean wasn't taken by surprise by Sam's clearing of his throat; he always sensed when his brother was close. "We're about to have a talk aren't we?" Dean asked with a displeased grin.

Sam paused and scoffed with a disbelief shake of his head. It still surprised him just how well Dean knew him. "You gonna tell me what's on your mind or are you gonna sit out here alone and brood?" Sam took a seat next to Dean on the porch.

Dean rose the beer bottle and pressed it to his full lips taking a long swig of it. He avoided chick flick moments like the plague. Sam shook his head. He figured that reaction was coming. Sam had his own beer in hand and took a mouthful of it. Both Winchesters did this a lot, just sat beside one another and drank beer, gazing into nothing. This was their peace, sharing each others company with silence. But today wasn't one of those days. Peace did not exist today. It wasn't long ago that Dean's apple pie went bad but it felt like a lifetime. The peace was so lost to him now, he'd forgotten what it felt like to look at his wife in such a way that he used to. "The angels were right." Dean flatly said as he lowered his beer.

Sam swallowed the malty liquid hard as Dean's words settled into his skull. "What do you mean?" Sam tried to keep leveled and calm, not wishing to jump to conclusions.

"About Haley, what the angels said….what Ruby said, God help me, Sam, they were right." The sad words came out and tears swelled in Dean's eyes. As Sam watched his brother as he confessed what he had learned in the past little while he fought against his own army of enemy tears. Sam just sat in silence listening to Dean speak with shock. No million thoughts ran ramped through Sam's mind, just two were reoccurring: How and Why? He believed in Ruby and the angels' words but a piece of him still had hope, because of Dean's beliefs, but now that he agreed Sam was just as lost. Neither was able to speak again for several minutes. If it weren't for Bobby interrupting the stillness they'd of probably continued the silence.

"Hey boys, what's up?" Bobby casually placed himself behind his boys as he leaned against the pillar sipping on a nonalcoholic beer. Dean and Sam exchanged a long soulful look before getting up and letting Bobby in on their realization. Bobby found himself just like the boys, wordless, hopeless and stunned.

_Had to turn, lay down,_  
_Your sting of disease._  
_Phase you out, should've seen this coming._  
_Go on confusing the soul,_  
_Hold my breath 'til you rupture._  
_Like a leach,_  
_I hold on as if we belonged,_  
_To some precious pure dream._  
_Cast off, you've seen what's beneath,_  
_Now fail me._

Jessica was called in on her day off to work the bar because one of her co-workers had an emergency. The house was surprisingly quiet. Haley was just walking down the stairs as she heard Bobby's voice calling out to her.

"Haley, would you come here for a sec?" Bobby's gruff voice sounded from the living room area. Haley didn't think anything of it and absentmindedly walked right into the middle of the living room. As she stopped she saw all three of her boys standing loosely close to one another. The smile faded slowly as she felt the bad vibes pulsating from their auras and saw their uneasy hard expressions. Haley thought someone was hurt, and Jess was the only one unaccounted for.

"What happened?" Haley's sad delicate tone sent an ache through all of the boys' hearts, but they knew this was best for now at the very least. Dean forced a cold expression as his arms were folded across his chest and he looked up, knowing Haley would follow his eyes. Haley's eyes -as Dean assumed- followed Dean's and looked to the ceiling. Her entire body ran cold and she was literately stuck in place as her eyes examined the devils trap that hung over her. Haley managed to tear her eyes away from it and look back down at Dean with weeping eyes. Her eyes darted back and forth between all the boys and burned a hole through Dean's heart, but he wouldn't let a demon see such pain and suffering; he had enough of that in hell.

They stared at each other wordlessly for many minutes before Haley couldn't stand it anymore. "Whatever you think you know that's not all there is to it."

Dean scoffed and raised a hand as he began circling her. "Save it. I'm not really in the mood right now to listen to a steaming pile of new lies."

"I'm not lying." Haley pleaded.

"Oh bullshit!" Dean snarled catching everyone off guard and making Haley jump in the process. Dean quickly regained control over his anger and shoved it back deep in a cage inside of him and locked it.

"So what now?" Haley threw her hand in the air with disbelief thick in her voice. "You keep me locked up forever?" Haley didn't think they would kill her, she was still a part of this family regardless of species and she knew Dean didn't have it in him.

"Who says we're keeping you alive at all?" Sam replied dryly. Haley's eyes fell onto Sam, her best friend, her brother; with so much hurt it could penetrate the strongest of barricades.

"Sam." Dean snapped. Dean's tone made Sam back down with a snort. Dean needed this situation to be kept under control until he figured out their next move.

"I gotta know something…." Dean turned his head back to Haley slowly. "Because the angels haven't been clear on it….is my Haley still in there or have you always been a demon through the entire damn time I've known you?" He had to ask it; one of the toughest questions that burned inside of him.

"I've been a...demon...always." She had trouble saying it out loud to them, but there was no way around it, no more dodging, no more denying, just like her brother Crowley had said long ago. It wasn't exactly true, every demon had previously been a human being but she didn't see the point in sharing her life story with them, would they believe it? Would it make them hate her any less? She certainly thought not.

"What is this like a game for you sick bastards? Huh? What were you like, just a spy? Keeping an eye on us, playing head games with us?"Sam quickly exclaimed as he took a step towards her letting his arms fall to his sides carelessly.

"No! God no! I gave up that life a very long time ago." Haley exasperated with a loud exhale and shock that Sam would think such a thing of her. But, could he be blamed?

"Don't lie to us." Dean warned smoothly.

"I'm not lying!" Haley continued to plead as tears trickled down her cheeks. Bobby had to look away; he couldn't stand the sight of Haley's pain. Tears made him uncomfortable.

"Really?" Dean grinned evilly with a scoff. "Then how come I saw you, what was it, six months ago killing a baby with some other sick bitch?" It disgusted Dean to even think about what Castiel showed him let alone speak of it.

"What?" Haley asked rhetorically. She was shocked by this but knew she shouldn't be. She preached to Jessica about how manipulative the angels were and apparently Dean was zapped back here before he could see the full picture.

"Yeah, apparently the angels got their hands on a couple Deloreans and I went for a little trip to the past. When I was in Hell you were creating it here. So don't you dare tell me you are good, you evil bitch." Dean snarled with nothing but coldness in his eyes.

Haley felt a wrecking ball bash into her heart as she heard what Dean had called her. She'd been called it plenty of times but it stung that Dean would use the word for her. As more tears drenched her soft plump cheeks her eyes glanced over to the doorway where she saw Jamie with his mouth open as he watched. Haley gasped as a sharp pain ran through her, knowing Jamie was exposed to this broke her heart. She lost everything.

Dean, Sam and Bobby's eyes shot to Jamie with unpreparedness. Jamie looked up at his father and ran the other way towards the stairs. "Damnit!" Dean yelled at no one but at the situation. Dean without hesitation ran to Jamie. He was faster and he grabbed hold of Jamie's arm and yanked him back firmly but not hard enough to cause him pain. "Jamie, Jamie..." Dean tried to speak gently but he was to wound up.

"Go away! Let me go! You're hurting momma's feelings!" Jamie retorted. Haley heard from where she sat in her devils trap and it made all the broken pieces comeback together again. Jamie….my Jamie….. She thought as even more tears oozed out. She knew Jamie had the knowledge of what devils traps were for, and that he heard all that was said, but yet he still loved and trusted in her and cared enough for her to stick up and protect her feelings against better judgment.

"Jamie, your mother…." Dean searched for a way to explain it to him but he was cut off.

"I know she's scary, dad. I know it better than you. But she's still momma on the inside." Even through everything he had seen in his visions Jamie, a six year old child, chose to stand by his demon mother. Haley's tears were uncontrollable now. She in her entire existence never felt so much love before. Jamie was truly special.

Dean felt tears begging to come out but he jostled them back with one forceful push. "Jamie, listen to me, under no circumstances do you let your mother out of that pentagram. And don't go inside it for any reason too." Dean needed to know Jamie was going to be safe because he no longer trusted in his wife to look after him.

"But dad-"Jamie wanted his father to hear him out but Dean wouldn't have it.

"Do you understand me?" Dean barked making Jamie jump. Dean didn't take pleasure in scaring his boy but the order needed to be understood.

Jamie nodded sadly as he looked at the ground. The order was obeyed and Dean trusted Jamie enough to leave it at a nod. Dean pulled Jamie close against him and hugged his son. Jamie wept as he embraced his father and began to tremble. Haley closed her eyes at the silence as she knew her Jamie was lost to Dean's order. What she loved most was lost all over again. It was lost because of what she was. As if she ever had a choice.

_Faulty closure_  
_Faulty closure_  
_Faulty closure_  
_Faulty closure_

_Closure has come to me myself,_  
_You will never belong to me._

_Song: Closure by: Chevelle_

Note: When Castiel zapped Dean into the past Castiel showed him Haley and Brooke standing over a bloodied crib with a mutilated child inside of it, the woman on the steps was the baby's mother. Castiel took Dean back to the present time before he could see that Haley and Brooke had nothing to do with the massacre. They were in fact innocent. This is what Haley meant by twisting and bending truth to tempt humans. Hide the whole picture from them and only show the parts that'd make them turn and fall onto their side. Just filling in the blanks for you guys. So yes, unbeknownst to Dean and others, Haley had nothing to do with that massacre. Oh and yes, Brooke is a demon. In the Supernatural season 4 storyline Lilith had a 'personal chef' aka her right hand, Brooke is Haley's right hand, but are both as good as they come; and NO, they don't feast on babies.


	9. Chapter 9

The Hidden - Chapter Nine.

Title: The Hidden  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and nothing more. Made for fun, not profit.  
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Horror, Mystery, Thriller, Angst  
Main Characters: Dean Winchester, Haley James  
Reoccurring Characters: Bobby Singer, Castiel, Jamie, Jessica Moore, Sam Winchester  
Trailer  
Summary: "Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth."

Chapter Nine: What are you willing to lose?

_I spent every dollar just to try and earn a dime_  
_I'd try to make you hate me just to try and make you mine_  
_Now it doesn't really matter if I'm telling you the truth_  
_What you see is all that's left, the rest is up to you now_

"What makes you think I even give a crap anymore!?" Dean's voice had become hoarser over the past couple of days from the constant yelling. At first Haley backed down from the arguments, she didn't think it'd do her any good to put up a fight, that they wouldn't believe anything she said or whatever she did say would just make them angrier, but she couldn't bite her feelings anymore.

"Don't you?" Haley questioned as she watched Dean circling her just outside of the devils trap.

Dean stopped pacing as he heard Haley's question. Of course he cared, he always would, but would he let a demon know it? Dean's face went hard. "You mean nothing to me." He stated slowly.

It barely even stung Haley to hear the words. Sure it hurt a little just because she never knew how much hate was in Dean but ultimately she knew he didn't mean it; Dean knew she knew it and it only fueled his anger. Dean had been awake for the majority of it since him, Bobby and Sam locked Haley up, and he wasn't thinking clearly, he was thinking with tiredness and anger.

"Oh right, then tell my why I'm still breathing air." Haley retorted, she thought this question would be a stumper for Dean and he wouldn't have an explanation, but alas he proved her wrong once more.

"You're alive because you are his mother." Dean threw his arm toward the window and pointed at Jamie who was outside with his dog. "I'm keeping you alive for his sake." Haley looked down at Dean's reason. She missed Jamie. Dean and the others hadn't let Jamie near her since that first day and Haley was really feeling it. Haley thought Jamie resented her now.

"Dean…." Haley swallowed past the pain in her and decided on taking a chance. "….think about it. Six years, our lives together. All that time together, how we met. If I were up to no good don't you think your father would have done something about it?"

"Shut up." Dean warned her as he began pacing only more viciously this time. It was like he was stalking his prey and waiting for the right time to attack.

"John knew what I was from the moment we met and he accepted it and took me as is. John of all people came to terms with it and you, YOU can't?" Haley's tone grew more heated towards the end as she dismissed Dean's warning, and her words made Dean finally snap.

"I said shut up!" Dean barked as saliva spat out of his mouth with the roar and he charged into the devils trap. His arm came up quickly before Haley could react and the back of his hand smashed against her cheek and jaw with a lot of force. The impact sent Haley crashing to the floor, head smacking off the wood boards. Dean gasped as he just realized what he had done. As Dean looked down at his demonic wife who was now rendered unconscious due to the force of the blow his hands begun to shake. He couldn't believe he'd let himself do such a thing. Bobby stood across the room with wide eyes and mouth partially open. Bobby couldn't believe it either.

Dean tore his eyes away from the sight of his wounded wife and looked at Bobby. Dean saw nothing but disappointment and shock in Bobby's eyes. Dean felt tears so close so he quickly rushed out of the house through the backdoor rather than the front door. Jamie and the dog were in the yard and Dean didn't want Jamie to see him like this so the backyard was the best option. Dean stopped running as he got to the Impala. The Impala hadn't been running right the past week so Dean had been operating on it. His breaths were short and heavy, his heart was pounding extremely fast and tears poured from his eyes.

A million flashes of him hitting Haley burned his mind as they kept playing on a loop. No matter how hard he tried to get rid of them they wouldn't leave him alone. The situation had taken a toll on Dean and he was on the edge, wobbling, struggling to find a balance between what he wanted to do and what everyone needed him to do. It was too much for anyone to deal with. His jade eyes glowered at the Impala as memories came rushing back to him.

**SEVEN YEARS AGO.**

_Don't be so shy girl I've seen your tendencies before_  
_Woke up next morning with them scattered on my floor_  
_Well come on little darling can't you cut us all some slack_  
_'Cause the winners they all took off babe and they're never coming back_

The bright sun shined beautifully in the rich blue sky. A mixture of orange and yellow light sheltered the entire area. Haley's skin tone was complimented gorgeously by the vibrant glow, and it dazzled Dean as his emerald were lost in Haley's stunning figure. It was rare moments like these when the sun or moon shined down on Haley that made Dean think of her in a different way than usual. "Oh my god!" Haley burst with excitement as she dashed to the beautiful car. The sun lit the Impala and white spots of light glowed off of it. "She….she is a thing of beauty." Haley chuckled as her smile stretched ear to ear as she examined the Metallicar.

"Damn straight my baby is. " Dean followed behind her with a smile of his own, line fanning out the sides of his eyes. He was proud of his baby and happy to know Haley liked her too. As Dean looked down while tapping his car lightly he noticed the time on his watch. He lifted his arm up and took a better look at the time. "Crap! We gotta go. Dad's gonna be pissed if we're late and miss the guy." Dean stated as he threw his bag in the backseat of the Impala and opened the passenger door for Haley.

"Who are we tailing anyways?" Haley asked as she walked over to the door Dean held open for her.

"This guy, his name is Jefferson McDonald...I think...I don't know, he had a weird name. Anyway, he's supposed to work at some office that's a front for worshiping demons or something like that. And we are supposed to do recon."

"He doesn't happen to work for Wolfram and Hart, does he?" Haley playfully asked as she got inside of the Impala. Both Dean and Haley chuckled together.

"Okay smarty pants let's get going, and no complaining about the tunes." Dean said as he closed the door and walked around to his side.

"And they would be?" Haley cautiously asked. She didn't know if Dean's musical taste would have her bobbing her head along with it or banging her head against the window wishing it would end.

"Zeppelin, deal with it." Dean closed the door behind him and pulled out an old cassette tape.

"Hey, so long as it's Ramble On you'll get no arguments from me." Haley replied as she pulled her seatbelt over her. Unlike Dean she believed in road safety. Classic rock wasn't particularly big with her but she did like the odd song. Her style was more folk-y.

"You serious?" Dean asked as what Haley had said took him by surprise.

"Ugh, yeah. That song is amazing and don't you dare mock it." Haley jokingly warned as she pulled her hair out from under the seatbelt that strangled it.

"No, no...I wasn't going to…" The way Dean looked at Haley was different from before and it wasn't lost on her.

"What?" She asked as she was beginning to feel awkward.

"Nothing, nothing…." Dean pulled his eyes away from Haley and started up the Impala. Haley smiled brightly as she listened to the sound the Metallicar made.

"Listen to that purr." Haley giggled. Despite the high profile case they were working it was an overall good mood day. The childish sound of Haley's giggle made Dean smile again. She was the kind of girl who had a laugh and smile that'd make you laugh and smile along with her, even if you didn't get what was so funny or why she was so happy, it was contagious.

**PRESENT TIME.**

_So what if all my heroes are the losing kind?_  
_Not a chance in hell but still they lay it on the line_  
_Would you give it all away for what you want to do_  
_Would you keep on going if you couldn't make it through now_

That was the day. The day Dean saw Haley differently, when he started to crush on her. The Impala always reminded him of that day now. Dean's eyes blazed with anger as he slowed his breathing and walked over to the toolbox. Dean's hand aimlessly took hold of a wench and curled around it, gripping it tight. His eyes flashed to the Impala, all he saw was Haley on that day, how beautiful she was, how youthful but mature. That delicately pure image was tainted, all he could imagine was her evil, her once honey eyes now white, her once cute giggle now sinister and her mind plotting against him, manipulating and pulling his strings like a puppet.

As one of the greatest memories of his became stained he let himself get lost in his anger. The fire consumed him and he lost his control. His hand that gripped the wrench tightly came down on the Impala hard. Afterwards Dean took a second, a deep breath, and he needed this and decided to go with it. He lifted the wrench up again and bashed into the Impala once more. He repeated his movements several times, each one more forceful than the last, denting the Impala and ripping through it. The last hit was the loudest and tore through part of the hood. Dean panted as he straightened himself and threw the wrench on the dirt ground. He stared at the wrecked Impala for several minutes. The Impala in this state was symbolic to Dean, how he saw Haley. That memory of her first seeing the car and him first seeing her differently was one of his dearest memories and just like the car now, it was torn.

The door creaked as it was being shut and the ray of light that beamed through the arc was blocked. Dean let his hand rest on the doorknob as he steadied his breathing. It took all the power he had to try and collect himself and still it was just barely enough. Dean's ears twitched as he heard the dragging of something on the floor in the room over and a door opening. Dean went to investigate to see Bobby with his coat and hat on and a packed bag. "Going somewhere?" Dean asked as he observed the suitcase which seemed to be loaded.

"Home." Bobby replied stiffly as he huffed while picking up his bag.

"What do you mean home? I need you here." Dean was taken aback by Bobby, the fact he was leaving him in his hour of need.

"I can't stay here and watch this crap. And I need to get work done." Bobby stopped walking as he hit the living room with Dean. Bobby's eyes looked over Haley's sleeping body. The place where Dean had hit her was a deep red shade with a little hint of a mixture of blue and purple. Bobby's eyes fell to the floor, the sight pained him.

"So what, you just friggin' ditch me when I need you; just like that?" Dean's tone was rising again and the familiar anger was taken hold.

"No not just like that boy! In case you hadn't noticed, it's the friggin' apocalypse out there. And someone without their judgment clouded has to get to work and find a way to stop it. A different way, because kid, if this..." Bobby raised his hand and pointed at the knocked out Haley. "...if that is the way we win, then I don't wanna be around to see it." Dean could hear the seriousness in Bobby's words towards the end. He truly didn't want to be around if the world only survived by hurting those he cared for. It really hit Dean, Bobby, though knowing she is a demon, still wished for Haley's survival. Bobby glared at Dean as he walked past him and out the front door without a single look back.

_So what if all my heroes are the losing kind?_  
_We ended up with nothing', but we put up a fight_  
_And most of it was choices we never asked to choose_  
_The rest of it was luck and now we're out of that too_

It stunned Jessica how much everything had changed in such a short amount of time. Days ago she was just leaving to fill in for her co-worker and by the time she returned home everything was different. The first thing her eyes saw when returning home was her sister trapped inside of an odd symbol, she knew this to be a devils trap. Jessica tried absolutely everything she could think of to free Haley but the boys wouldn't budge. Each time when Jessica was about to spill the story, to let out her deep secret of knowing Haley was a demon Haley shook her head and shot her a look. Haley knew how their boys would react to it and over the long haul Haley was saving Jessica….yet again.

"Are you friggin' nuts?" Sam yelled. He was upset with how persistent and blinded Jessica was.

"Sam, you need to let her go. This isn't right!" Jessica adamantly said. Sam was going to ignore her millionth request and just carry on with what he was doing but Jessica had enough of being pushed aside, it was time for her voice to be heard. Jessica grabbed onto the bag Sam was holding and threw it on the bed.

"She's a demon!" Sam's yell came out more like a loud exhale.

"So is Ruby! And for your information, unlike Ruby, Haley is good." Jessica's arms crossed.

"Right, right, and you know this how?" Sam scoffed as he folded his arms over the other.

"Because...because I've known what she was since...since her and Dean came to Stanford." It finally came out. Jessica's deepest secret, the only secret she kept locked inside of her. Sam let his arms fall to his sides as he looked at Jessica, lost.

"What?" He questioned, he didn't know what to make of this.

"She saved me, Sam, she saved me. Hours before you and Dean came back Brady paid me a visit."

"Okay….?" He didn't find that off, Brady was her friend just as much as Sam's.

"Brady was a demon, he was going to hurt me but Haley protected me, I saw her eyes, she told me everything...everything about you and your family, her story, everything." Jessica didn't go into detail; instead she gave him a breakdown.

"Brady?" Sam repeated not speaking to anyone. Sam's head lifted up and eyes fell onto Jessica. "He's our friend, Jess! How could you even say that? And what, just like that you believed everything she said, a demon?" This infuriated Sam more than anything, he thought she was lying to try and get him to let Haley off the hook.

"You think I'm lying." Jessica acknowledged out loud breathlessly. Her eyes fell to the ground as she felt a stinging in her chest. Just the mere fact that Sam could trust so easily in someone like Ruby but yet have issues with his own girlfriend is what cut her so deeply.

Sam sighed as he became saddened as he watched his girlfriend. He never liked to see her upset or in any kind of pain, he was only trying to protect her, shield her from getting hurt, just the way she'd shield Haley. "Look…..I know you love Haley, I did too….still do, but, but she is a demon, and we kill demons." Sam sat down on the bed slowly and hung his head, depressed and frayed by this fate.

"No, Sam, we don't!" A surprising fire burned in Jessica's tone that caught Sam off guard. "We kill EVIL. Just because she's a demon doesn't mean she's automatically evil. Remember? You taught me that." How far had Sam truly fallen? In Jessica's memory he was once a delicate innocent puppy and now he was a vicious, brutal savage. He was basically burning Haley at the stake because of what she was, it wasn't like she had a choice to be something else; She didn't have any more choice than a human, or an animal did, why was it so difficult for Sam to understand?

Sam sighed as he raised his head and eyes locked with Jessica's. "Yeah, well, I grew up. I was wrong. It's supernatural, you kill it. It's evil, end of story." That was the exact way Dean used to see these 'unnatural' beings, that is until he met Haley. – She changed his perspective a little.

"Really, and Ruby is where exactly? Because I'm pretty damn sure she's still alive...and a demon." Jessica felt smug now. She was completely right and Sam knew it, he couldn't find an escape this time.

"I need her." Sam's husky voice replied.

"Like you needed me?" Desolation was thick in Jessica's voice. The question pierced Sam's heart and sent an ache through hers.

Sam's head dropped and stayed lowered for a few seconds until the clearing of this throat broke the silence. "You wanna side with that thing in there…." Sam pointed towards the door, he was implying Haley. "….then go ahead, but, when it turns on you….you're gonna get a big fat 'I told you so'."

"Where are you doing?" Jessica asked with anger prowling inside of her stomach as she watched Sam grab his bag and head towards the door.

"Out." Sam stopped and looked at Jess. "With Ruby." Sam turned away and just like that, without anything more to say for him, walked out the door.

Jessica plopped down onto the bed, the same exact spot where Sam had been sitting, she could still feel the warmth he left behind, and his scent was even still strong there. As Sam's unique scent ran through her nostrils she stared into nothing as she wrapped one arm around her stomach. She was holding onto her and Sam's unborn child; protecting him/her from this. With everything that had gone down she hadn't even gotten a moment to tell Sam or the others she was pregnant. Sooner or later it was going to come out and nothing would be the same again. With everything that had happened, with the world being so broken and pain-filled, Jess was unsure in this moment if bringing a child into this world would be right or an act of cruelty.

_What are you willing to lose?_  
_What are you willing to lose?_

Haley's golden hair was plastered against her scabby wound; the dried blood held it in place and stained the tips. Her eyes were half opened and she was coming to. Head pounded and the place where Dean had hit her stung like a knife slicing into flesh. The taste of metallic blood was strong in her mouth. Haley vaguely heard a soft young voice calling her name in a whisper as she stroked a strand of her hair away from her wound. Her vision was blurred but she could still see enough to make out her son's bent figure. "Momma, momma." Jamie continued echoing his mother's title until he was sure she was awake.

"Jamie?" She tried to speak clearly but her tone was more of a sleepy sigh than anything. She had only just begun to wake up and adjust to the pain in her cheek/jaw/mouth.

"Yeah, momma, it's me." His tone was urgent but there was relief settling into it, he was clearly pleased that his mother wasn't hurt too badly.

"Jamie…? Jamie, baby, what are you doing!?" Haley quickly pushed past the pain and forced herself to jump up into a position where she sat on her knees. Her words were more urgent than Jamie's and she kept them in a low volume so no one could hear her other than Jamie.

"It's okay, momma. It's gonna be okay. I still love you, daddy does too. You're good, daddy will see it too, we just gotta give him time." Jamie mirrored Haley's volume.

Haley's eyes looked over and over at the ladder Jamie had been able to drag in and set up. "Jamie, baby, where did you get a ladder!?" Haley asked concerned as she looked up and down the ladder Jamie began climbing and over to the door arcs to make sure no one else was around.

"From the garage. Don't worry momma, I'm gonna get you out of here." Jamie struggled to say as he wobbly climbed the silver cold ladder. Haley wanted so badly to snatch Jamie off of that unstable ladder but the trap made this impossible for her to do.

"Jamie, listen to me right now, stop what you are doing before someone catches you. I'm fine, baby, really...I'm fine." As Jamie stopped and looked down at his mother he saw her putting on a smile, one even a six year old knew was phony.  
"You're lying. Daddy hit you and said mean things to you! You're not alright." Jamie said before he continued to climb up the ladder.

Haley's face fell as she processed the fact that he had seen what Dean had done to her earlier. It pained her that Jamie was exposed to hunting, but this, being exposed to his parents hurting one another cut deeper than any knife could. "Jamie…." Haley's sad voice only said his name before her heart nearly jumped into her throat.

"Jamie!" Dean's hoarse voice barked in a burst of fire. His large feet stomped towards Jamie, but he was quicker. "What the hell are you doing!?" Jamie quickly climbed down the ladder and ran straight towards his mother, inside of the trap and wrapped his arms around her neck. Haley instinctively wrapped her arms around his body and held him close, shielding his from his father's fury. "GET OUT OF THERE!"

"No!" Jamie cried out in a loud tone. The volume of her son and husband's voices throbbed in Haley's ears. There was so much violence and hate and anger, none of which should ever be shown in front of a child.

"I said get away from it!" Dean snarled another order towards his son. Dean stood just an inch outside of the trap itching to yank his son away from Haley. Dean no longer trusted in Haley and he knew how manipulative demons were, Jamie was the perfect leverage.

"It's not an 'it', its MOMMA!" Jamie yelled back as he clutched his mother tighter.

"Your mother's dead!" Dean growled with a thrust of his head, the vein pulsing on it and his cheeks becoming a deep shade of red.

Haley's russet eyes instantly filled with tears. The dark, grief-loving abyss suffocated her heart. Just when Haley thought her heart couldn't possibly break anymore it did just that. Jamie's arms fell down lifelessly as he felt them go numb with his father's words. In the second it took Dean to spit those words in a rush of anger, Jamie's heart broke beyond the point of repair. Billions of pieces of warm and beautiful memories were broken and buried in concrete, never to be seen or felt again. As tears began filling Jamie's eyes and his heart's beats slowed and sped up a fire started to ignite inside of the pit of his stomach.

As Jamie aimlessly baled up a fist his entire body started to tremble. Jamie's stabbing eyes shot to dean and cut through him. To see the agony, resentment, and duplicity in his young eyes wounded him more than anything could have. A six year old in the middle, open to such things, to a side of Dean he never wanted his son to see. To act this way broke Dean's heart just as much as it did for Haley and Jamie to witness it. As the anger took hold of Jamie he charged towards his father and with surprising force with two hands stabbed into Dean's abdomen. Dean grunted as this took him off guard and he stumbled on the ground landing on his rear. His astonished green eyes looked at a seething Jamie as he sat there with one hand on the place where Jamie had pushed him.

"How can you say that, daddy?" His sorrow filled voice asked in disbelief as tears started streaming down his chubby cheeks. "That's momma, always will be! YOU'RE MEAN. I HATE YOU!" Jamie shouted and ran past his father, heading for his room up the long oak staircase. Dean eyes were cloaked with tears. His and Haley's eyes slowly turned and met and they just sat, staring at the other for a solid minute before Dean got up to leave Haley alone to stew in her anguish. As Haley watched Dean exit the room a flood of tears gushed down her swollen cheek. The bond once so strong between her husband and son had crumbled before her. Nothing will ever be the same again, even if they were able to fix it, it would be different.

The sun started to set and the light faded, it just barely lit Jamie's room. The cerulean walls used to be covered in happy pictures of his family, now they were practically bare. The creamed colored carpet was stained with translucent tears as he sat on his unmade bed, head hanging over his shoulders and eyes closed. His broken spirit and sorrow-stricken soul wept in the darkness, alone. Everything he cared about was crumbling. His mother and father's relationship, aunt and uncle's relationship and his grandfather packed up and left. That is when it hit him. Out of everything, Bobby was the only one who ever thought clearly and could make everyone listen. If anyone could put the pieces back together again it was Bobby.

Jamie leapt off his bed and grabbed his backpack. He stealthily opened his bedroom door and looked out it to see if anyone was around. Seeing the hall was empty Jamie slowly closed his door again and made his way to his dresser, pulling out his clothes and stuffing them into his backpack. Jamie gathered his most significant personal belongings and even a package of chocolate chip cookies and dingdongs he had hidden under his bed. The bag got heavy fast but he was used to carrying heavy loads. He swung the bag and quietly as he could and it landed on the windowsill, exactly where he wanted it to. He climbed up beside the bag on the sill and opened the window. This worked out perfectly for Jamie because there were no windows or doors on this side, nothing but trees, and past those trees a long residential road, so the bag dropping wouldn't be heard. Jamie huffed as he lugged the bag and tossed it out the window. Jamie wobbly stood up and hesitantly stuck his head just outside the window. His eyes found a long group of vines running down the house, ones you'd see normally in movies – ones he never noticed before. It was as if this were meant to be.

Jamie fell onto the ground with a thud and a grunt. He brushed the dirt off his pants and got up, grabbing his bad as he did this. Suddenly his Golden Retriever dog came whipping through the trees, barking and wagging his tail. "Dean! Shh!" Jamie whispered as his hands ran through the thick blonde hair of the dog. "I gotta go, Dean." He said while patting his best friend. The dog whimpered and scratched his paw on Jamie's knee. "I'm sorry, but I have to. I have to make them stop fighting. Take care of them for me until I comeback?" The dog barked in a lower tone and wagged his tail, this made Jamie smile brightly. "Thanks, Dean. You're a real pal." Jamie put his head to the dog's and nuzzled him before clutching his bag and heading into the trees.

_Never, never coming back_  
_Well so far gone_  
_In these losing fights I'm just the losing kind_  
_Can't say if it's right or wrong_  
_Well so we keep on_  
_No one else to blame going down in flames, saw it coming all along_

"Jamie-"Dean was about to engage into a long conversation with his son but as he entered Jamie's room he found it to be empty. Dean knew he wasn't anywhere in the house, so this was odd. Dean's eyes wandered all over the room and fell on the open window. The cool breeze blew the white curtain back and forth. Dean rushed to the window and saw Jamie running off into the trees. "Jamie!" Dean yelled as Jamie disappeared. Dean quickly ran down the stairs and out of the house. He regretted now bashing the Impala up, Haley's minivan was the only vehicle remaining. The van bolted out of the garage and blazed down the residential street at full speed. Road laws seemed trivial right now. As his head gripped the wheel so tightly that the circulation was being cut off his emerald pieces pierced through every direction. Each direction he looked, no Jamie was in sight. Damnit, damnit, DAMNIT! Jamie, come on man, don't do this to me. Panic even thick in his mind, his heart raced faster than is should have been, he was one step shy of being in the danger zone for a heart attack.

As Jamie kept looking behind him as he ran he ran into something hard – it felt like a wall to him and it sent him falling back. Jamie groaned as his eyes adjusted to the sight of a large nearly bareheaded man in a suit hovering over him with a goofy smile on his face. The man knelt down to Jamie's level, still smiling; this made Jamie very uncomfortable and nervous. "Hey there, kiddo." The man's chipper voice called. Jamie recoiled at the stranger's upbeat mood. "Oh don't you be scared, I'm an angel. I'm Zachariah. I'm a friend of your parents." His reassuring smile eased Jamie's suspicions a little.

"You are?" Jamie asked as he sat himself up.

"You betcha. We're practically family." Zachariah chuckled.

"Can you help them?" Jamie wondered. He was desperate and having an angel of his side could prove to be useful.

"Of course I can, and I will...but not right now." Zachariah stated.

"How come?" Jamie asked curiously, not understanding why.

"Well because right now your dad is looking for you, and he's really, extremely angry with you." Zachariah lied. Dean wasn't angry with Jamie; he was extremely upset that he attempted to run away. He cared only for Jamie's safety, and Jamie wasn't safe away from him.

"He is?" It wasn't really a question, Jamie wasn't even actually speaking to Zachariah, he was simply acknowledging this. It didn't surprise him that his father would be angry with him, it were to be expected.

"Well can you blame him? You did try to go against him, you said you hated him and now you are trying to run away from him?" Zachariah's exhale turned into a snicker. "Come on, kiddo, we can fix your little problem away from here and avoid unnecessary drama, alright?" Zachariah gave Jamie one final smile before Jamie nodded, giving Zach his consent. Zach's fingers pressed to Jamie's forehead and they vanished.

Dean continued to yell Jamie's name through the rolled down window as the van drove down the streets fast. Dean searched all over town, put up notices, left texts for Bobby, Sam and Jessica. Dean even called for Castiel, but he hasn't answered. As the van pulled up on the curb of the street Dean pulled the keys out of the ignition. Dean stayed still in the seat just staring at his house. Jamie's dog barked with a wag of his tail while he sat, waiting on the porch for Dean. Dean had a million variations of what he was going to do or say when he walked through the door, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't speak. A knot tied in his throat and his voice was gone. He sluggishly walked through the large oak door, body trembling at the sight of nothing. Before his son would always run up to the door to greet him but now, now was different.

Dean's body felt heavy, like he'd gained an extra 30 pounds. The truth was settling in and making him nauseous. Of all the calamities, heartbreak and misfortune this was the worse. His six year old son was all by his self, hurt, and alone in a dangerous world. His large feet dragged along the floor as he walked, his head hung low and eyes kept to the ground. Haley's sleepy honey eyes peeked up at Dean when he walked weakly towards her. She appraised his mood and wanted so badly to ask what was wrong but given the advents earlier in the day, words only led to more hurt. Dean's lips parted slowly, his eyes were still looking past her, unable to reach her. Nothing came out. No words sounded from his partially opened mouth. His hands rose to his face and hid it. His fingers ran just under his eyes and brushed away any remaining tears as he slide onto the floor right across from Haley. Haley's curious eyes followed his every movement; she was surprised that he chose to sit in such close proximity to her.

The dimed orange disappeared completely from the sky; a steely navy blue took its place. Droplets of rain dripped from the shady sky and dampened everything in sight. The drops tapped on the roof as Dean rubbed the tears away from his eyelids. Regardless of the abuse, both physical and mental he had subjected her to the last while; she could still never bear to see him in any kind of pain. The suffering in his eyes made her heart ache, she had to comfort him, this trap needed to just evaporate, and she yearned to be next to him, to cradle him as he wept. She didn't care about the consequences, none of that mattered, she was going to be beside him and stand up with him no matter what he did to her, no matter what pain and violence he may subject her to, she was forever to stay beside him, where she belonged.

"What's wrong?" Haley's broken low voice asked. Dean's teary eyes wandered in her direction, he was barely able to look at her, but he heard her genuine concern and saw just as much pain in her eyes as was in his. Her swollen cheek sickened him and made him hate himself even more; this was his main reason for not being able to look her straight in the eyes.

"I….I've….I got something I need to tell you…." His rough, deep, heart-ripping voice struggled out. His weepy eyes connected with Haley's alarmed eyes and they engaged in a long silent stare that made each other's hearts bang with anticipation.

_What are you willing to lose?_  
_What are you willing to lose?_  
_In these losing fights I'm just the losing kind_  
_Can't say if it's right or wrong_  
_Well so we keep on_  
_No one else to blame going down in flames, saw it coming all along._


	10. Chapter 10

The Hidden - Chapter Ten.

Title: The Hidden  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and nothing more. Made for fun, not profit.  
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Horror, Mystery, Thriller, Angst  
Main Characters: Dean Winchester, Haley James  
Reoccurring Characters: Bobby Singer, Castiel, Jamie, Jessica Moore, Sam Winchester  
Trailer  
Summary: "Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth."

Chapter 10: What Was and Ever Shall Be

_We love our tragedies when we're broken in our own little ways_  
_We're broken but we fit together just right_  
_You know, I saw the black inside your eyes_  
_I saw they were eclipsed by mine and they looked just right_

Her swollen heart wept as she longed to be closer to him. Close enough to feel his warm breath on her skin. Her arms yearned to be around him, to cradle him and steal away his grief. She ached to understand why he was hurting like this and to find a way to make it better. His face was painted with a crimson color as his hands wiped away the tears from his puffy eyes and dried the damp trail they had left down his cheeks. "I…." His emotional voice broke off before he was able to continue. More tears forced their way through before he was able to regain himself. Dean took a deep breath and cleared his throat, this time preparing himself to speak. "I've got something I need to tell you. But before I do that, I need to know a few things...about you."

"Dean, what is going on?" Haley immediately dismissed what he had said, it seemed trivial to her. She wanted to know what the cause of his breakdown was.

"Just tell me about you." Dean tried to keep his voice even and calm, but he didn't have much if any patience left.

"I don't understand, what does that have to do with-"Haley wanted to understand why he wanted so badly now to know more about her, but she was cut off by his bark.

"Humor me!" His tone rose, this caused Haley to jump a little. She wasn't expecting it. Dean bit the bottom of his lip as he saw her reaction, her closed eyes, her making her heart calm down and beat evenly again. His eyes landed on her distended face, the place where he had lost all of his composure. The familiar knot of guilt wrestled in his stomach as his eyes were lost on the bruise. "Please." His voice became much tenderer, almost like a sad whisper, his pleading to her for her compliance. Despite her being a demon, the very thing Dean was raised to despise and kill without reservations, he felt nothing but guilt and remorse for Haley. For what he has done to her and all he might have to do. It didn't make sense to him, how he could hate what she is but still love and want to protect her so deeply.

Haley's chocolate eyes shined with the tears she held. She wasn't particularly sad, though she did have a lot to be upset for. She was on the edge of being overcome by the sorrow because of Dean. The torture he was suffering through, his pain, it moved her, and she felt it along with him even if unknown as to what she was enduring. That particular bond, no matter what they may do to each other, both know it won't ever change. Haley's eyes gently looked at Dean's tormented emerald orbs while her hands rested on her lap. "What do you want to know?" She asked in her normal tone as her back pressed against the wall, she was preparing herself for a long conversation that was much overdue but also unexpected.

"How you became a…." He was unable to finish his question. It was too difficult, too painful for him to even use Haley and 'demon' in the same sentence. As he searched for a way to rephrase Haley's eye began to fall. She knew he was going to ask how she became a demon but he just couldn't get the words out. "Ruby…." Haley's head cocked to the side, it was an interesting way to rephrase. "Ruby said a while back that every demon started out as human."

Haley nodded, confirming what Ruby had stated. "That's true."

"How'd you become one?" Whatever was bothering Dean, however irrelevant this seemed, he was clearly very curious right now. Even though to Haley, it seemed like a topic to get his mind off of whatever he was procrastinating telling her. She didn't like being kept in the dark, but she didn't care to see him suffer either. No matter what he needed to share, how much she wanted to know, she was going to tell him whatever he asked…at least until the tears dried.

"I was young. Lucifer had just recently gone rogue and made his way here from Heaven. There was so much fear and pain, Lucifer just started slaying without a thought." Haley leaned her head against the wall, just the way her back was; she was lost in the storytelling, on memory lane. "He didn't find much comfort in a massacre though. An angel or something evil offing a human has never been much; he needed something more, to make an impact, to send his family a message. He decided on taking the creations that were dearest to God and turning them into something he'd despise, demons. In order to do that he needed to twist the human souls, to cause them so much trauma they'd break and lose their humanity." Her voice became softer, more saddened by the memories. The darkest days in her life were before she'd met Dean. They were the toughest to digest, even for her.

"And that's what happened to you?" His curiosity was beaming. Dean always did like a good supernatural story. Haley nodded slowly, long golden locks tainted red on the tips bouncing with her movements.

"As he made his way through the humans in existence he came across me and my family, just random, unlucky pickings. He forced me to watch as he slaughtered my friends and family, the babies, the elderly, my parents, siblings...everyone, each one without any mercy. Every one of them was tortured worse than the last. He didn't touch me though. Every other house he hit he killed all and left none alive, but me he spared. He was gentle and compassionate to me. He promised the pain away, and I couldn't bear the pain, so I took his offer. Little did I know it was at the cost of what humanity I had left."

"If no humanity why play this game of house?" Dean's brows knitted as he waited the answer he longed for.

Haley looked down, her life, her reason; the memories clear as day playing in her mind. She could still remember every single detail, everything as vivid as she sees Dean right now. "I was there you know, at your home, when you were six months old." It forever sickened her, the reason why she was there that day and the pain she could have caused.

"What?" Dean asked stunned as his eyes grew wider with this revelation.

Haley's head lifted up and eyes met gently with Dean's. "I was going to hurt you. I knew you were a very special human, and I had orders. But, I just couldn't go through with it…." Pain so powerful knotted in her stomach that it made her feel nauseous. To think back on what she used to do just because she could, made her disgusted in herself and in all of her kin.

"Why?" Dean spat through his clenched teeth. His intense gaze was mixed with surprise and betrayal.

"I just...I loved you. You were a six month old child and I KNEW that my life belonged to you the second I saw you. It's not something you can put into words, Dean; it's just one of those things." She wanted so badly to be able to put it into words, to find a way to make him understand it, but if you weren't the one experiencing the feeling then you couldn't understand it the way it was supposed to be understood.

"Oh, really, like what, destiny?" Dean mocked. He never believed in it before and he wasn't going to start now.

Haley looked away; the mocking stung her a little. He asked for the truth but yet ridiculed all she said. Dean scoffed at her; her reaction confirmed his destiny theory.

"You can poke fun at it all you want, Dean, but it doesn't change how it was. How it is." She locked her eyes with his, gazing straight into them trying to make it clear to him that she wasn't joking, not even a little. Dean returned the gaze, the deriding subsiding as he waited for the story she was so serious about. "That is how it truly began….."

**JUNE 23, 1979**  
**11:00 pm**

The wind hit the windows of a beautiful white colored house with a gentle tap. The wind blew through the tall curved trees branches, leaves swaying with the collision. The street lights shined in and the trees movements created shadows on the Air Force blue wall. They looked like deformed people, monsters to a child. A sweet calm melody sounded from the mobile hanging from the ceiling over a light brown crib. The air planes went around in a circular motion as the song continued playing over and over. As comforting as that melody was the child in the crib wanted a different melody, the only one that could get him to sleep each night: his mother's voice. Sad shrieks cried out from the boy's mouth as tears cascaded down his face.

It wasn't more than one minute before an average sized woman with flaxen shoulder length hair walked in. Her bell bottom denim jeans and earth toned blouse creased as she moved towards the crib to stifle her son's tears. Her soft sparkling eyes fixed upon her miracle as her hand tenderly brushed the boy's plump cheek, drying his tears. "How's my little trouble maker?" Her serene voice giggled as a smile curved on the sides of her mouth. As the boy giggled with a kick of his feet the mother's smile grew larger with wonder. It warmed her heart to see her child joyful. As she let the boy wrap his entire hand around her index finger she started humming. "Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can make it better." She was singing the exact same song she'd sing to him each and every night, her favorite song too, Hey Jude by The Beatles. The child began yawning and nodding off to sleep. She brought the level of her singing down slower and slower, making the song fade out; the boy fell completely asleep by the end of this. "It's okay, Dean, angels are watching over you." The woman leaned in carefully and placed a tender kiss on his forehead, and closed the door slightly as she walked out of the room.

**JUNE 24, 1979**  
**12:00 am**

_When our lights meet, will you know me then?_  
_And will you want to know it?_  
_It feels like I've known you for so long_  
_When our lights meet, will you want me then?_  
_And will you ever know it?_  
_It seems like you've known me for so long_

The familiar ticking of the wall clock came to an immediate stop. The exact same time the winds outside began picking up and street lights flickered uncontrollably. This had woken Dean up again, but he didn't cry; he just stayed still in his crib, eyes wandering around the room. Young emerald eyes found themselves fixated on a tall dark figure that stood just outside of his crib and hovered over him. The figure was curved in some places, definitely too much to be a male. This was a female, but unfamiliar to Dean. The woman pulled out a silver knife and held it over the crib. Youth were often like animals, able to sense when danger was near. Dean started crying, not a sad cry, more like an alarm being set off, an alarm telling everyone in the house there was an intruder.

The flaxen haired mother came rushing into the room unsteadily. She was still half asleep; eyes weren't even fully open, not until they assessed the other woman in the room that is. Like a strike of lightening touching ground she woke up and was back in the game. As the mother charged towards the figure the woman slammed her against the closest wall with her mind, pictures and ornaments falling with the impact. The mother grunted as she collided with the grey/blue wall. Dean cried as he heard the thump, the noise hurt his ears. The woman slammed her hand over the mother's mouth and placed the knife right to her throat. The sharp, cold blade dug into the mother's skin, not enough to draw blood but enough for her to feel the blade there. The mother closed her eyes as she felt them beginning to hold tears and the panic pounded in her heart. "You make a sound and I start operating on you, understand, Mary?" The woman warned.

Mary sucked in a deep breath and nodded. The woman slowly lifted her hand off and let Mary go. Without wasting a second Mary darted towards the crib, dropping to her knees when arriving. She shoved her arms under the crib and pulled out a shotgun. As Mary got to her feet she fired at the woman. The woman didn't grunt at the blow, she seemed unaffected. It wasn't regular bullets that flew from the shotgun; it was salt rounds, bullets that hurt both demons and spirits. The woman snarled, obviously this wasn't the way she'd planned things to go. Her long curly scarlet locks bouncing as she raised her hand towards Mary. Almost instantly Mary was flung across the room, head banging off the wall with the crash. Mary screeched at the throbbing pain piercing the back of her head and lower back. "Who are you!? How do you know my name, what do you want!?" Mary shouted as she held her head.

The woman's silver eyes trailed over to the crib; answering the question she'd been asked. An abrupt wave of new panic, heavier panic suffocated her. "Oh god, please, no! Please don't hurt him; I'll do whatever you want!" Mary cried out in horror, fearful of what this thing might do to her young. "Please..." An uncontrollable river of tears poured from her eyelids, the raging flood rushed down her pale cheeks leaving behind a wet trail. The weeping caused her pale cheeks to turn a deep red, her nose too. The thought of never seeing her child again was too much for her to bear. The woman just stood there watching, eyes moving back and forth between the mother and son, it was as if she were re-thinking the diagram she had in her head when she first walked in. All of the sudden her eyes flashed to the door and she raced to the wall, like she knew something was coming. A man raced in, army colored t-shirt, loose black pajama bottoms, very short black hair cut. "John!" Mary screamed his name in fear. Before he could see the woman she already had a rather large object in hand and thrashed it on the side of his skull. The force sent John falling to the ground, knocked out cold. Mary ran straight for John and cradled him, hands being tinted by the little blood that flowed from the wound.

"Damnit." The woman said while tossing the object on the ground. Her eyes fell on Dean who was crying louder than before.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this, what do you want with us!?" Hatred burning in Mary's voice as she cradled John's wounded head.

"I'm a demon." The woman stated as she kept her eyes on the weeping child.

"You're lying. Those shells are chocked full of salt, it would have burned a hole through you." The woman could feel Mary's gaze burning on her back.

"I'm not just ANY demon." The woman turned around so Mary was in sight. "Look, we're wasting time. I'm not going to hurt you...or him." She nodded over to Dean.

"Why should I trust you?" Mary cautiously asked. Eyes fierce and she was ready for another go around.

"Because I'm all you've got. Once I don't return with his head on a stick a mass of demons are going to be coming here looking to finish what I wasn't able to."

Mary gasped with horror. "Oh my god."

"I'm going to help you." The woman confirmed surely.

"Why would you do that? You're a demon." Mary, born and raised a hunter wasn't about to take chances.

"Just because I'm a demon doesn't mean I'm evil. Humans wage war, humans love, demons do the same. Nobody is perfect." The way she talked she seemed so wise, and she was clearly very powerful. So powerful not salt could harm her, probably not even holy water.

Mary looked down at John, trying to figure out what to do, which way is the best. There was only one way, even if she didn't trust in this demon, it was her only option. Mary's teary eyes rolled up to meet the woman's. "Okay. What do we do?"

John winced as the cold ice was placed against his wound on the back of his head. Mary sat down beside him at the round wooden table in the kitchen. The still mysterious woman with the scarlet hair and southern voice sat across from them, eying John. "So, I did what again?" John asked with his brows knitting. He suffered a head injury, minor, but manipulating the truth wouldn't be hard right now.

"You heard noises I guess, coming from the nursery…" Mary started up, eyes glancing over to the woman casually. "You came to check on Dean. It was dark, you thought...my cousin here, was a burglar I guess." Mary directed her hand to the woman, letting John know that was her family. John's eyes glanced at the woman, giving her a once over and then back to his wife as she stopped talking.

"How did I get a bump on my head?" He asked while removing the ice pack to see a little blood on it.

Mary's pupils dilated slightly, never thinking about how she'd answer this question. Eyes full of alarm shot to the woman, pleading for help. The woman chuckled casually. "Heh, well, you came in with a bat and swung at me, and me being the next karate master and all, blocked the move and whaled on you until my cuz' stopped me that is. You thought I was an intruder, and I thought you were one too." Mary smiled awkwardly, slightly impressed at her improvising. "Well hey, at least we've got an exciting 'how did you two meet' story, right?" The woman mirrored Mary's awkward smile, nervous as to if John was going to buy it or not.

"Oh…right." John nodded and put the pack back on his wound. Relief warmed the women, he bought it.

"Well, hun, you should try and rest that head, I'll get him to sleep." Mary held Dean in her arms, cradling him as she watched her husband.

"Okay, that's a good idea, got a long day tomorrow anyway." John smiled at Mary as he leaned in, placing a loving kiss on her lips. His hand brushed Dean's head with pride, this made the baby smile brightly, a smile that was contagious to all, even to the demon in the room. "Nice to meet you...wait, what's your name again?" John asked as he stood up and looked at the woman, he realized he never got her name before.

The recognizable alarm flashed in Mary's eyes as she watched the woman, but the woman was calm, she was prepared for it already. "Sherri." She simply replied.

"Have a goodnight, Sherri." John kindly smiled at Mary's family member. He was always thrilled to meet members of her family. She was so secretive of them; it was like unraveling a mystery to him.

As soon as the coast was clear Mary kicked up an eyebrow as she looked back at the woman, smile disappearing. "Sherri?"

"The waitress I'm occupying." She didn't say it without feel either. Demons didn't care who they were in, but this one did, there was the smallest hint of sadness in her voice.

"And is Sherri going to be your little doll forever or is she going to be able to live her own life?" Mary asked in a snotty tone. It sickened her to see a human being enslaved to a demon or anything that was evil. The woman looked away; it was as if it disgusted her in the same. "You want me to trust you then you better give me a reason to." Mary was feisty as always, even bossing around a clearly powerful and old demon.

"Here is one: I was sent here to kill your precious child, but I haven't." Eyes locked as the demon replied with smugness.

"Why?" Mary inquired. She never did get the answer before.

"Because, I'm not evil, I felt your pain, the fear of harm coming to him. I remember that feeling, your throat getting smaller until air can't pass through your lungs anymore. The fear suffocating you, that's how I became this." The woman's eyes grew intense as her words did.

"That's what you meant by you not being like other demons?" Mary felt herself being drawn into the story, never before had she been given a chance to get to know a demon, it was always shoot first ask questions later in a hunters world.

"Yes. All demons were humans once, each human were turned into demons by either selling their soul or losing their humanity. Mine was stolen from me after I watched my family and friends tortured to the end of their roads." The screaming agony, blood, all the things that would make humans go out of their mind through if they ever saw it. That was her history, torture, brutal pain. It hurt the demon to speak of it, even if demons didn't have souls, this one could still feel it all as if she were partially human.

"I'm sorry." Mary replied, genuinely.

Mary's condolences sent a wave of surprise through the woman's being. She had never in her entire existence met a human, let alone a hunter to who was truly sorry and could stomach everything that demon was endured. "You really mean that, don't you?" The woman blinked.

Mary gave the demon a soft smile. "Yes." The woman returned the smile with amazement. Here before her was a nonjudgmental, honest to goodness good hunter. It warmed the woman. "What do we do to protect him?" Mary asked, smiles fading away and just like that they were pulled back into reality where nothing was warm.

The woman sighed, preparing herself to explain, she knew Mary wasn't going to like this part. "You are going to have to trust me." Sherri stressed, this made Mary stiffen. "I need you to take John as far from here as possible and leave Dean here in my care."

"Whoa, whoa, wait." Mary raised her hand to put the demon to a stop, eyes widening. "You want me to leave my son in your hands? Are you out of your mind?" How could she possibly just trust a demon, one originally sent here to off her son? It was an impossible situation.

"Listen to me." The woman leaned in closer to ensure John wouldn't be able to hear, even if he were upstairs. "If you take him and your husband and run, they will find you and kill all three of you. If you two leave, you're safe. Dean stays here with me, we lure the demons in and I take care of them. Everybody wins."

"You want to use my six month old child as bait?!" Mary exclaimed with horror.

"Yes, damnit!" The woman smacked her hand down the table causing Mary to jump and Dean to whimper. "It's either bait or dead, your choice!" She snapped. Mary looked straight down at Dean who sobbed in her arms. Her eyes started to water as she watched him. The thought of losing him was too much for her, she couldn't go on without him. The mere thought of living in a world without her child was too much. The woman could feel Mary's depression and turmoil. This shouldn't have upset Sherri as much as it did. "Look, if there was another option I'd of suggested it. I don't want to use him as bait, but if I don't then no one here will survive. Those demons will stop at nothing."

"How do I get John to leave without him?" Mary asked sadly while her eyes fixed on the woman. Sherri watched her with surprise, not thinking Mary would have agreed so easily. Mary truly loved her family and just proved by asking that that she trusted in her.

"One of the advantages of being high up on the supernatural food chain, certain perks come along with the rank." The woman grinned mischievously with a dance of her eyebrows.

A short hour had passed since their conversation. Mary had packed what she would need until all was safe again. Sherri told her it wouldn't be long, just a day was needed. John was sound asleep in the back seat of the car, snoring. All the demon did was place her hand to his head and he was out of it and into slumber land just like that, it took Mary by shock that it was so easy and harmless. Mary and the demon stood beside the driver's side of the car. Dean giggled in Mary's arms. "So he'll be asleep for the entire trip and when he comes to he won't remember anything?" Mary was referring to John.

Sherri nodded. "He'll remember me, how we met, other than that, no. He'll just have a bump on his head and a hole in his memory. And you, your son, and John will all be safe."

"What will happen to you?" Mary was truly curious if she was going to be able to see Sherri again or not.

The demon smiled kindly. "After I ensure your family's safety I will leave, let Sherri dear here have her life back providing she doesn't get hurt in this battle, I will do penance."

"Penance?" Mary echoed.

"Doesn't matter; just get outta here before it starts to get dark." Sherri brushed the conversation off, not wanting to discuss what she was going to be put through because of the choices she is making.

"Okay." Mary nodded and carefully handed Dean over to the demon. Sherri supported him easily and held him close to her, keeping him safe from the harm that faces him. Mary looked at him, she still couldn't believe she was leaving him in the care of a demon and using him as bait. Though, she did trust that she was making the right choice. Mary leaned into Dean and placed a gentle kiss on his full cheek and nuzzled him. "It's okay baby, you're in good hands." A few tears that couldn't be held back fell from her eyelids causing her mascara to smudge. As Mary looked back up to the woman she tried to wear the most serious of faces. "If you don't protect him, I will stop at nothing to hunt you down and kill you." She wasn't joking. There was no playing around or hint of humor, she was dead serious. Her stern tone confirmed her seriousness. Sherri nodded once and watched as Mary got into the car and drove off with John, resisting the urge to comeback and snatch Dean out of her arms.

Hours had passed since Mary departed with John; it was bright and sunny now, breakfast hour. As the day progressed the anxiousness set in making Sherri uncomfortable. She tried to keep herself leveled and calm but knowing what lied ahead could make even the calmest of beings go insane with eagerness. Mary took herself and John to an abandoned home outside of Kansas. It was worn down and conveniently hidden in the middle of the woods. The hours passed quickly but to Mary they dragged on for decades. She couldn't stand to not know if her child was safe or if her husband would wake up or not, she was just helpless. Mary, though aligned with a demon, found herself folding her hands together and praying for everything to be alright.

**JUNE 24, 1979**  
**10:00 pm**

_But you can't have everything you want_  
_When you want it_  
_I will be everything you want_  
_When you want it_

"It's almost time." The demon, Sherri, mumbled to herself as she stared out the living room window, curtains pulled back. Dean was close to her in a basinet, kicking his feet up and giggling. He was usually misbehaving with strangers but found himself taking a liking to the woman. As his childish laughter ran through the room Sherri turned to him and smiled lovingly. She remained like that for several minutes, just watching him in awe. It was an abnormally chilling night for the summer, it felt like an autumn night.

A clock hung crookedly on the slanted wall, hands going round like they always do. When it came to a stop Mary's eyes shot to it and then to her watch, the watch itself stopped too. The unsettling wind howled and hit the windows violently. Mary jumped at the sound it made, floor creaking with her actions. It was a scene straight from an old horror picture, just enough to scare anyone. Abruptly noises came from outside. At first Mary ignored it and thought it was the wind but saw the trees not moving anymore, the breeze had stilled. This caused Mary's fingers to curl around the shotgun she held as her body tensed preparing for a fight. Her skin crawled as the sounds became more intense. Just outside of the house, behind the trees the darkness cloaked the battle that was taking place. A woman with black eyes and brunette hair dressed rather stylishly was jamming her fist and kicking her feet up sending them into the guts and faces of two men and another woman with black eyes. All demons, three of which were banded together to fight one.

Sherri's head lifted quickly. In an instant she swung herself around like she could feel someone in the house other than her and Dean. She was right, they weren't alone. Two demons stood before her. The one demon had short brown straggly hair and was a male. The other was a female with long blonde hair, she look intimidated but ready to fight. The man was smirking from ear to ear with his arms folded, he was chuckling too, seemingly amused by what he saw. "Really? I'm out there risking my neck to free our father and here you are playing house. Really?" He chuckled more. Sherri's body stiffened.

"Azazel, kinda foolish, isn't it? Coming here like this with only one itty bitty demon to back you? Tad on the suicide side, isn't it?" Sherri smirked while she crossed her arms and stood up straight.

"Surely you don't think she is the only one I brought." Azazel's smirk grew larger as Sherri's faded out. Sherri's head turned slightly so she could see over her shoulder and out the window. Several human bodies occupied by demons stood just yards from the house. There had to be at least a dozen demons. Damn….Sherri did count on there being a battle, but not one this big. She turned herself back around so Azazel was in her sights again. There weren't any alternatives, this was it. Her entire body shifted into a fighting stance, which didn't surprise Azazel, but it did make the other demon uneasy. Sherri was either going to save Dean or die trying. "Always gotta do things that hard way don't you?" Azazel sighed. "Fine, fine, have it your way." Azazel smiled as turned to look at the demon beside him. "Rip her head off." With a snap of his fingers every demon outside charged towards the house. Azazel stepped out of the way, just sitting back and relaxing as he watched. It was like he was watching a movie; all that was missing was the bowl of popcorn.

The blonde demon threw a jab to Sherri, it connected with her jaw. Before she could fall back the demon thrashed her knee into Sherri's stomach. Sherri wheezed out a choking sound at the impact. It seemed like Azazel's sidekick was owning the original demon, and he was loving it. Sherri was on her hands and knees on the floor, blood pouring from her wounds as the blonde was reaching for Dean. When Dean screamed with tears soaking him it thundered louder than any thunder sounded before, taking all by surprise, even Azazel, all except Sherri. Because of the distraction it bought her enough time to reach under the basinet and pull out a odd looking knife. This knife had engravings on both sides of the silver blade, and was extremely sharp. She without hesitation got to her feet and jammed the knife through the blonde's chin and out her mouth. The demon flashed a yellowy-orange mixture of colors fast for a second or two before the demon fell to the ground. Azazel leapt up, clearly astounded by this. The demon had died through being stabbed by a knife. It was unprecedented. "That's impossible." He whispered, still shocked, eyes widened.

"Oh, I don't think so, mate." A British accent said from behind Azazel, it was quite cheery. Azazel jerked around to see a man in an expensive tailored suit standing behind him grinning. Azazel's face grew even more shocked as he surveyed the man. "'Ello sis." The man said as he looked over Azazel's shoulder and nodded towards Sherri.

"Impeccable timing, Crowley." Sherri replied with a smirk as she looked to the ground and saw all of the demons lying dead on the ground behind Crowley and some still outside. Crowley had destroyed them all.

"Well, I heard there was a party tonight and you know me, always like to make an entrance." Crowley grinned as he pushed an arm away from his shoe. Azazel looked back and forth between them feverishly; he was trapped between the two most powerful demons in creation. "Here's the deal YED, you're gonna stuff your tail firmly between your chicken legs and bock right on out of here. Or are we going to have to do this the hard way, because you know I've had a pretty long night and could use a good stiff drink about now." Sherri and Crowley both watched Azazel whose yellow eyes were burning with hate and defeat. As his mouth opened both the demonic brother and sister knew they won. The black smoke ran out of the man's throat and the body collapsed onto the ground. Azazel had retreated and admitted defeat.

Crowley turned to his sister and looked at her amused."Just me or are you a tad off your game?" He mocked her.

"Just me or do you still have a stick up your corn shoot?" Sherri's southern voice tried to imitate her brother's British accent but it didn't pan out well. Crowley's chuckled came out as a loud scoff as he walked towards Dean in the basinet still sobbing. Sherri immediately put herself between the child and Crowley, telling him to back off.

"What, after all I did for you tonight you still don't trust your little brother?" He asked in a teasing tone. He knew very well she didn't trust in him.

"I think we both know the answer to that." She retorted smugly.

"Well, I can see how much you've missed me." He grinned.

"Cried myself to sleep every night." She returned the grin.

"Not that the banter isn't fun, but I really must be shoving off, got a little hell to rise. You remember what that's like, right?" They both cared for one another in their own twisted ways. They were the first two demons, siblings that ruled the pit together in their father's absence. Crowley knew she wasn't like their younger brothers and sisters, that she felt like a human feels, and he still took her as is. They confided in one another, and fought side by side. "See you round you little bugger." He was referring to Dean. As Crowley disappeared Sherri turned her attention to Dean, picking him up and holding him safely in her arms.

"Well, that was fun….wasn't it?" She asked while looking down at Dean. He smiled up at her, the smile made her smile too. "Thought so." She felt faint as she assessed all of the bodies, not one of them moving or breathing. All of these humans died through what Crowley and the demons possessing them did. It pained her to know that the families of these humans will probably go on with the rest of their lives wondering what happened to them, never knowing they were murdered. "Oi." She sighed. The fighting was one thing, but the aftermath was much more work, so many bodies to move and burn.

**JUNE 25, 1979**

_I love your analogies; we're both crazy in our own little ways_  
_We talk about the future and our past lives_  
_I know loved you then, I know I'd love you now_  
_I know I'll love you then, I know I love you now_

Mary had returned with John to a very wrecked home after Sherri had arrived with Dean at the abandoned place where they were held up. John was placed in his bed in the exact same place he was when Sherri had first put him under a day ago. Dean laid in his basinet and slept soundly as Mary cleaned the place up. She tried her hardest to get everything tidy before John woke up but even with Sherri's help they didn't succeed. John yawned while his right hand rested on the back of his head. His pace slowed as he walked down the stairs and eyes examined the filthy house. His eyes met up with Sherri and Mary's alarmed ones. They were crouched on the floor picking up pieces of broken glass. "What did you two do while I was asleep?" He asked as he looked around dumbfounded.

Sherri and Mary looked at each other and broke out with laughter. Mary smiled up at John and shook her head. "Don't ask."

John brushed his head with smirk curving on the side of his mouth as he aimlessly walked around. "Alright then, do we remember where we put the kitchen table?" He teased while rummaging through papers and containers on the floor beside the girls. All three of them shared a long laugh together on the floor.

After the house was fully cleaned and lunch was over with Mary and Sherri were parting ways as John was working at the auto shop. "I'm curious about something, why did the demons want my son so badly anyway?" Mary asked while holding Dean in her arms.

"You remember a yellow eyed demon a few years back?" The walking came to a stop as Sherri's inquiring sent a shiver down Mary's spine. Mary nodded numbly. "There's a prophecy. Azazel - the yellow eyed demon, was supposed to find all the parents of these potential vessels, and I was supposed to kill the children for our father." Sherri explained.

Mary took a minute to process this. "Your father, you mean the devil?" Fear thick in her voice just as it would be for any human.

"Yes, Lucifer. The prophecy is that two human brothers that loved and betrayed each other will be the vessels for Lucifer and Michael, this because as it was in heaven so it shall repeat on earth. They will engage in a vicious battle here when Lucifer gets set free from his cage in hell. The battle will be bloody and fast, killing and destroying until there is nothing left. However, Lucifer, ever the defiant one, wanted me to break this prophecy, to go against Lucifer and Michael's father's orders, to go against God. Lucifer didn't want to fight his brother, he, in a twisted way cared for him too much." Sherri continued on as she sat down on the curb.

Mary sat herself and Dean beside her, heart pounding faster and harder as she heard more of the story. "Wait, how does Lucifer's cage open?"

"Lucifer's cage opens when I die. My job was to kill all of these children and their parents if they got in my way, then I was to sacrifice myself so that he may rise. And so….the blood of the first shall flow so that he may fly again." Sherri and Mary's eyes met.

"So you're saying if you obey, then you die and the devil rises up and brings hell with him? But if you survive then my son, and obviously his future sibling are going to be damned?" It was a frightening story and affected Mary profoundly; she knew her child played a pivotal role now. Sherri's eyes fell for a moment. She understood the grief and weight on Mary now, she almost regretted telling her.

"My advice: don't get pregnant. This prophecy only works with two blood brothers. No other child, no blood needs to be shed." It was much too thin but if it worked then a lot of lives would be saved. It seemed simple enough to Mary, though, probably not to John, he wanted many children. It'd put a strain on their relationship for sure, but weighing that against billions of lives? It wasn't much of a contest.

"How do I know the demons will stop coming?" Mary knew she had to ask it what with everything that was happening now and all.

"Dean is no longer exactly six months old. It's stupid but, these sacrifices only take place on the child's six month birthday. It's always sixes, weird, but true. Your son is safe. And John is too." Sherri offered a reassuring smile to Mary and it was working until she mentioned John's name.

"John? What does he have to-?" As far as Mary understood it John had nothing to do with anything in this. The demons only wanted Dean but apparently there is more for her to be concerned about.

Before she could finish the question Sherri quickly cut her off. "Part of the prophecy, the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in hell. Azazel picked John. He was going to drag him to hell after I was done with Dean. In hell he'd endure immense torture, the torturer, Alastair, would give him an option to pick up and blade and make his pain stop. If John picked up a blade and tortured a damned soul then-"

"Then the first seal would break." Mary caught on.

"Exactly." Sherri replied with a single nod. She was impressed at how quickly Mary caught on to things. She was an extremely skilled hunter.

"You knew this and you sent me and him away when demons could have come for us!?" And unexpected burst of annoyance barked through Mary's words. It was reckless in her mind if the demon had true intentions on protecting them all.

"You weren't unprotected." Sherri didn't raise her tone to meet at Mary's level; instead, she kept her tone nice and smooth. "I had someone watching you. Her name is Brooke; after I leave here she'll be keeping an eye on you lot from time to time. She's good, also very powerful and slightly childish. I'd keep an eye on John; he's kind of her type." She giggled softly; Mary couldn't help but to join in. Odd as it seemed, especially under the circumstances of their meeting, it seemed as if a hunter and demon had formed a friendship.

"Thank you, for everything you've done. Whatever you're doing, I hope everything works out for you." Mary told her new found friend from the wrong side of the tracks gently. And on top of the kind words she genuinely meant it, which tickled Sherri to her very marrow.

As they both stood up Sherri patted Mary's shoulder with a smile. "Just don't get yourself knocked up, alright?" They both chuckled once more. Sherri before leaving looked at the baby in her friend's arm once more, eyes full of wonder and pride.

**PRESENT TIME.**

_Wait for me, trust for me, fall for me_  
_Even when you don't know you fall for me_  
_Will you fall for it? If it should come around again_  
_But don't wait for me and don't trust in me, don't fall for me_  
_Even when you know you're falling for me_

Dean sat so still, absolutely reeling by this story. A piece of Haley's life, one he never knew before. She was connected with his mother, tried to prevent Sam's birth, protected him and all the while tried to save the world and everyone in it. She wasn't exactly what one would call a saint, but she wasn't really evil either. There was too much, he just couldn't process it all. How could anyone? Haley's honey eyes watched him tenderly. "That's how it all started. Well, sort of. Things went into motion when John met Mary and Azazel tagged Mary. But this is when everything started moving forward, when Lucifer realized that he'd have no choice but to go back to the original prophecy and fight Michael."

"I love Sam, he's everything I am, and I'm happy he's here, but why would mom...?" If this were the truth he couldn't understand why Mary would get pregnant once more after everything Haley had told her.

"It was out of her control, Dean. The angels made damn sure Mary got pregnant again. I couldn't stop any of it, I was in the middle of penance and Brooke was busy with her own battles. Though how things are, the things that have been done, the blood and tears shed, I'm quite happy with how everything turned out." Haley smiled, her mind remembering everything that she is grateful for. Memories such as her and Dean back before he knew what she was, her and Sam goofing around, her and Jessica shopping for new clothes, Jamie and her going to the park, Bobby waiting for his home cooked meal, memories like that made her forget about her swollen face.

"Happy?" Dean repeated disbelieving. "You are locked in a freakin' trap, mom and dad are dead, Sam is bffs with a demon, Bobby's on a bender, and me and Sam are supposed to be chosen to what, kill each other!?" He barked. He was about to let slip about Jamie being missing but he quickly shut up before breaking the news to Haley like that.

"If things hadn't went this way, I'd of never had you, JAMIE, Sam, Bobby, Jess. And you would of never had Sam. Regardless of how much you loved your parents, how much you hate your life, are you honestly telling me you would have given up Sam for any of it?" Haley kept her voice relaxed and quiet. She knew very well he wouldn't because she wouldn't either. Sam transcended it all, the one exception. Dean swallowed hard as he looked away. He was unable to deny it and it irritated him. "You wouldn't, and looking back I cannot believe I would have. I would never do that now, not for anyone's salvation. You were my reason, you and Mary, my reason, the light that pulled me out of the darkness. You, Sam and Jamie and Bobby, and Jessica...there are no limits. I'd go to any lengths to keep you all safe. You can believe me or not, it doesn't matter, but it's the truth." Haley stated with certainty. Dean slowly looked back to her; their eyes met and held an intense stare full of tangled emotions. "So…." Haley took a breath before breaking the stare. "I've kept up my end of the bargain. I told you a little more about myself, my true self. Now what is it that you were going to tell me?"

The long awaited moment, Dean couldn't possibly procrastinate any longer. The truth about Jamie had to be told. He just didn't know if he was ready to even say the words out loud let alone ask a demon for help.

_When our hearts meet, will we make it then?_  
_Will we even notice that they are eclipsed?_


End file.
